The 8th member
by lilfanfic
Summary: Luffy reunites with a childhood friend who ends up joining the crew but Nami thinks that she might end up to be trouble. And what happens when someone ends up falling for her? Well you know, someone other than Sanji. What happens to the Staw Hats adventures if they have a new trouble-some member like her? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So some of you may have read my first One Piece Fan Fiction called 'A Battle Of Three.' Well I ended up not liking it so I decided to make a new one! So this one takes place on Jaya Island in the Grand Line when Luffy and Zoro are getting beat up by Bellamy. Oh and I might use some idea's from the first Fan Fiction and incorporate them into this one.**

**Nami's POV.**

"Luffy! Zoro!" I yelled as Bellamy beat them.

I was so confused. Why didn't they fight back?

Bellamy kneed Zoro in the face, sending him flying into a table.

"Why you" I say quietly.

"Bellamy! I think that's enough" says a female voice.

I turn around to see a member of his crew talking to him.

"Aw, why are you ruining the fun May?" says Bellamy.

"Because your beating them up for no reason!" says the girl.

Why was she helping us?

"Well why are you defending such weak pirates! You one of my strongest fighters and I thought that you could use some entertainment" says Bellamy.

"Bellamy! Do you always do this?!"

"Of course" he says bursting out laughing. "If you can't handle this then why don't you quit?"

"Fine, I will"

Bellamy's crew gasps while a few of them chuckle.

I hear Luffy mumble something.

"You got guts girl. Fine, take those dreamer pirates out of my sight. And don't come back!" says Bellamy smiling.

The girl walks up to me. "Let me help you. You can take Luffy, I'll take the green-haired guy"

* * *

"Why did you help us back there?" I ask once we're out of the bar.

We drop the guys on the ground.

"I don't let anyone beat up my friend" she says.

"Friend?" I say.

She kneels down to Luffy.

Luffy looks up at her. "Who are you?" he asks getting up.

"You don't remember me?" asks the girl.

Luffy shakes his head.

"I was the reason for this" she says touching the scar under his left eye.

His eyes widen.

"MAY!" he yells hugging her.

Who was this girl?

"Hey, who is she?" asks Zoro.

I look beside me.

I didn't even realise that Zoro had got up.

"Guys this is May, my childhood best friend!" says Luffy.

May had blue hair that was past her shoulders by about an inch and side bangs with bright blue eyes. She was about Luffy's height and was wearing a red tank top with ripped white shorts. She had a brown band strapped around the top of her right thigh below her shorts. Attached to the band were throwing knives.

I looked to Zoro and giggled. So did Luffy.

"Hey Zoro, why is your face red? Do you have a crush?" I ask.

"Shut up!" he says.

"Whoa! You still have that necklace?" says Luffy.

May smiles and holds up her golden, cross shaped necklace. "Yup"

"GOLD!" I say looking at the necklace.

I hear Zoro suck in his breath.

"So, you were apart of Bellamy's crew?" asks Luffy.

"Yeah. He told me that there was no point of going to the last island in the Grand Line when I'll probably end up dying along the way. So I stayed with him because I had no where else to go. But that was 2 years ago" says May.

"Wait, how old are you" asks Zoro.

"18. Anyway, is this your crew Luffy?"

"Yeah! But I also have a cook, a sniper, a doctor and another girl"

"Um, do you have room for one more person?" asks May.

"You wanna join our crew? Why?" asks Zoro.

"Don't be so rude!" I say.

"I was just asking!"

"I wanna join because that's what Luffy promised me 4 years ago" says May.

"Sure you can join!" says Luffy.

"Great! So, introduce me to your crew"

* * *

"AHH! LUFFY! ZORO! WHY DO YOU GUYS LOOK LIKE YOU WERE JUST ATTACKED!" yells Chopper.

"And who is that beautiful lady with you?" says Sanji.

"Oh Sanji, it's just me" I say.

"I wasn't talking about you"

"Excuse me!" I yell.

I hear May chuckle. "Of course this is Luffy's crew and ship"

"Guys! Guess what?" says Luffy as we board the ship.

"What?" says Usopp.

"We got a 8th member for the crew!"

"Really! Who!" says Chopper.

"Me" says May.

"Yay! Another beautiful lady is joining the crew! Care for a drink of tea?" asks Sanji handing her a cup.

"Thanks but no thanks" says May.

"Okay this is Nami our navigator, Sanji our cook, Usopp our sniper, Chopper our doctor and Zoro our...um... guy who was the first to join the crew" says Luffy.

"And I'm Robin" she says walking onto the ship. "But you know me as Miss. All-Sunday. Isn't that right, Miss. Venom?"

I stare at May.

Was she part of Baroque Works?

"Robin, you know that I quite Baroque Works after I found out about Princess Vivi" May says.

"You know Vivi?" asks Usopp.

"Yeah, even though I was Mr.2's partner and she was a Million, we still kept in touch. When I found out that she was a princess and she told me what they were planning, I quite Baroque Works. I tried to find out who was the leader of Baroque Works but then I somehow got a bounty and got chased out of Alabasta"

"Did she tell you that Baroque Works fell and Crocodile was the leader who, by the way, Luffy took down?" I say.

"Yeah, she did"

"Captain, I found some information on Sky Island that I think might to useful" says Robin. "There might be a person who knows how to get there on the other side of Jaya Island named Cricket"

"Let's Go!" says Luffy.

* * *

Usopp and May sat down at a table on the deck.

"Alright, state your name" says Usopp.

"My full name is Boa May"

"When did you leave home?"

"4 years ago when I was 14"

"Why are you a pirate?"

"Because I wanna be one"

"What are you good at?"

"Killing people" May says with a grin on her face.

"Luffy! She scares me!" Usopp says running from the table to the head of the Going Merry.

"Usopp she's just joking. She's good at knife throwing _and_ killing" says Luffy laughing.

"So May, how big is your bounty?" asks Sanji.

"I think about 30-35 million berries" says May.

"Whoa! What did you do?" asks Chopper.

"I don't know actually. I killed only 50 of Baroque Works' Millions and 30 Billions but I don't know why they gave me such a high bounty" says May.

"It's so great to have you on the crew! Finally I get to see you again!" says Luffy.

"Wait, you said you were Mr.2's partner right? Then does that mean you ate a Devil Fruit?" I ask.

"Well, I didn't eat one but I guess Crocodile thought that I was too good to be Mr.6's partner" says May. "By the way, do you guys know who killed Daz Bones?"  
May put her feet on the table and her hands behind her head and leaned back so the chair was on it's two back feet only. "I bet the guy who killed him is hot"

The whole crew looked at her with wide eyes while Zoro grinned and Sanji gagged off the side of the ship"

"What?" says May.

"You know that _Zoro_ killed him right" says Chopper.

"What!" says May as she fell off the chair backwards. "Man, my taste in guys is so bad now" mumbles May.

"What did you say!" says Zoro.

**May's POV.**

Well after that little incident, we heard this song. It sounded like they were saying salvage or something.  
Now I don't really want to explain everything that happened cause it was really weird. Turns out it was this monkey pirates crew singing and he got mad when Luffy told him he kicked this other monkey guy off our ship. Well that monkey guy ended up to be this monkey guys brother and he started to use his voice to destroy out ship so we ditched.

"If this is how everyday is like, then I think I joined the wrong crew" I say after we escape.

"Luffy! We're here!" says Usopp.

"Whoa! Check out that huge house!" says Luffy.

I look over at the house.

It looked really big but there was something wrong with it. It looked too... 2-D

"Yeah right, look closer idiot" says Zoro.

When we got close, we saw that it was just a cardboard cut out of a house.

"What kind of house is that!" says Luffy seeing the tiny house on the other side of the cardboard.

"Sanji! I'm hungry, is there anything I can eat?" I ask.

"I'll make you something right after we get some food"

"We're out of food?"

"Yes" Sanji walks behind Luffy. "Because somebody had to eat it all by themselves!" He kicks Luffy in the head.

I couldn't help my self from not giggling. This crew was like nothing I ever seen before. They disobeyed their captain but Luffy didn't even care. It was perfect and it was always so lively.

"I'm gonna go in that forest and look for some food. Who's coming?" I say.

"I'll come!" says Sanji walking beside me.

He put his arm around me. "We could count it as a first date"

"DON'T FLIRT WITH HER!" yells Luffy hitting him in the head. "She might be a year older than me but I like to act as her older brother"

"Zoro is gonna go with her. He's supposed to do all the hunting anyway" says Nami.

"Fine" says Zoro.

I jump off the side of the ship with Zoro behind me.

"Luffy! I'll be back in 1 hour!" I say walking to the forest.

"Don't let Zoro lead! He'll get you lost!" yells Luffy.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"So you killed Daz Bones?" I ask after we get in the forest.

"Yeah why?"

"Well just wondering how you managed to cut through steel" I say picking a fruit from a tree and putting it in a bag.

"I just...did" says Zoro.

I realised that he was always staring at my necklace.

"What's that matter with you" I say.

"What did I do?" asks Zoro.

"You're always staring at my necklace"

"It just looks identical to someone else's necklace I saw" says Zoro looking away.

I jump up on a tree branch and throw down fruit to Zoro.

"So, your thinking about Hawkeye Mihawk aren't you" I say jumping down.

Zoro looks at me. "How did you know?"

"Because he gave this to me" I say holding up my necklace.

Zoro looks at me with wide eyes. "Why?"

"I don't really want to say anything about it" I say.

"Then why did yo-" I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth.

I shush him silently.

To our right, I hear rustling.

I walk closer with Zoro behind me.

All of a sudden, something tackled me to the ground.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a huge wolf growling at my face.

Luckly, I had Zoro with me.

Before I could even call for help, Zoro cut the wolf in half. Literally.

"Thanks" I say getting up.

"Dammit your arm is bleeding" he says.

I look down. My left bicep had a huge gash on it.

"It's fine" I say.

"But look how much blood is coming out"

Blood was pouring out of the gash.

"Your blood might attract animals" says Zoro.

I went pale. I was losing too much blood.

I put my hand to my head. "Zoro, I feel faint"

The last thing I remember is Zoro catching me before I fell and seeing a pack of wolves surrounding us.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so the last chapter in this story was like 2,000 words long. I'm thinking about making all the chapters over 1,000 words long (unless it's a authors note) This chapter takes place right after the Masira Brothers come to Crickets house and he tells them how to get to The Sky Islands, anyway hope you enjoy the story!**

**Nami's** **POV.**

"It's been a while since Zoro and May went to get some food, don't you think" says Robin.

"You have 2 more crew members?" asks Cricket.

"Yeah, but if May is hurt, I'm gonna kill that moss head" says Sanji lighting a cigarette.

Honestly, I have a bad feeling about that girl. Even though she was friends with Luffy, there's something about her.

"Hey Nami, you okay?" asks Luffy.

"Um, yeah"

"Hey! I see them!" yells Chopper.

We all run out of the house.

When I get out of the house, I see Zoro carrying May, bride-style, toward us.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" yells Sanji.

"AHHH! MAYY! ARE YOU DEAD!?" yells Luffy.

"You dumbass! Don't say that!" says Usopp.

When Zoro finally reaches us, Robin asks him "What happened in the forest?"

Zoro explained about the wolves after we all get in the house again.

"Give me her arm, I'm pretty sure there was something on the wolf's claw that went into her when it cut her" says Chopper.

"HOW COULD YOU LET MAY GET HURT!" yells Sanji.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" yells Zoro.

The two start arguing and Luffy joined in.

"Stop your whining!" I yell finally.

The room goes silent.

Robin looks at me. "The fact that our new crew member is unconscious does not seem to bother you as much as everyone else. Do you not care for her?"

I look at May, who Zoro was still holding in his arms. He was seated on a chair and was looking at me with no emotion.

I look away. "No, I don't care for her. And I don't want her in the crew."

"WHAT!" yells Luffy. "Ho-" before he could finish, two arms sprouted from his back and covered his mouth.

"Let me do the talking" says Robin. Her arms let go of Luffy and she looked at me. "And why do you not care for her?"

"Well, I don't trust her. The atmosphere around her is weird. Dangerous almost. She may have been friends with Luffy in the past, but they haven't seen each other in almost 4 years!"

"She's still the same person she was before! I knew her before you were even born Nami!" says Luffy.

"Uh, Luffy. How can that make sense if Nami is a year older than you" says Usopp.

"Oh yeah"

"Luffy, a lot can happen in 4 years, and you said she was a bounty hunter before right? What if she's after your bounty?" I say.

"Nami, why would she be after my bounty if she can't turn my head in? You do know that she has a 30,000,000 bounty on her head" says Luffy.

"There, I finished patching May up. And I figured out why she was unconscious. I found fruit juice in her from the 'Knock Out Fruit.' Doctors use this fruit on clients to knock them out. I never actually seen one with my eyes but I know that it is only found in the Grand Line on Spring Islands and Jaya happens to be one. I'm guessing the wolf that cut her might have been playing around with a Knock Out fruit beforehand" says Chopper. "Judging by the amount of fruit juice that was inside of her, she should be waking up in about half an hour."

"Aw, thank you for helping me" says May patting Choppers head.

"AHHHH!" Chopper screams. "You should be unconscious!"

"SHE ROSE FROM THE DEAD!" screams Usopp running around the house.

I hear Cricket and the Monkey Brothers chuckling.

May got up from Zoro's lap.

My eyes widen. If May was awake, what if she heard what I had said about her.

"Doctor? What's wrong with my arm?" asks May holding her left arm.

"OH NO! IT'S DISLOCATED! I DIDN'T EVEN REALISE! I'LL GET YOU A CAST RIGHT AW-"

"Chill out Chopper, May and I know how to deal with this" says Luffy.

May lets go of her arm and grins. "Luffy, we haven't don't this in a while. You still think your good at it?"

"Don't tell me your gonna..." says Chopper.

Luffy took May's left arm. "Ready?"

May nodded.

Luffy smiled. "Alright. One. Two. THREE!"

And then there was a horrible cracking sound.

"What was that?!" asks Sanji.

May moved her left arm up and down. "Luffy pushed my bone back in for me"

"But that's not good for your bone!" says Chopper.

"Whatever, I don't really care." says May.

How can she handle that? And how did she manage to get a wolf to attack her?

May looked at me. "I let my guard down because I was with Roronoa Zoro. I figured I wouldn't get hurt with him"

OH MY GOD DID I SAY THAT OUTLOUD!

"How did you dislocate your arm?" asks Robin.

"It was sort of my fault" says Zoro. "When I was carrying her back, I might have um, dropped her... Off a tree"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING ON A TREE MOSS HEAD!" yells Sanji.

"I WAS TRYING TO FIND A WAY OUT OF THE FOREST FANCY EYEBROW!" Zoro yells back.

"Wait a minute" says Luffy.

Everyone looks at him.

"WHERES THE FOOD!"

* * *

**May's POV.**

After we gave Luffy the food, he explained to me and Zoro everything that happened while we were gone. Now I don't know why but Cricket decided to throw a party in honor of us trying to get to the Sky Islands. I guess after hearing what Nami said about me, I wasn't really in the party mood.

Okay yes I was conscious when Nami was talking. I woke up right before we got in the house but I acted like I was unconscious.

I jumped up onto the roof of the house. Luckily, I didn't break the straw roof. Then I jumped onto the cardboard palace cut out and stood there, staring at the moon.  
It's surprising how fast the days go by.

I held onto the flag on the top of the cardboard cut-out.

"Look Dracule, it's a full moon tonight" I whisper to myself.

I close my eyes and remember what he told me

_FLASHBACK TO 14 YEARS AGO_

_A four year old May sat on Dracule's lap._

_"Do you know why I love full moons?" he asked._

_May shook her head._

_"I love them because I found you on the beach during a full moon" _

_He looked at May with his bright yellow eyes._

_"How about every full moon starting today, we'll go to the beach I found you on and when it's time to go, I'll carry you back to the house the was I first carried you when I found you?"_

_May nodded and smiled. "Let's go big brother!"_

_And every full moon he kept that promise, until that day when he left_

_FLASHBACK OVER_.

A tear dripped down my face as I remembered that moment.

The reason I didn't open my eyes when I gained consciousness again was because when Zoro was holding me, it felt like is was my big brother holding me again, carrying me back to our house.

"Dracule, when will I find you?" I whisper.

"Hey, you alright?" a voice asks.

I wipe the tear away and turn to see Zoro standing on the ground near the house.

I jump down beside him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you out here and not drinking with those Monkey guys?"

"I came to get you. Your missing out on all the fun"

I look through the window of the house and spot Nami.

"Something tells me that someone doesn't want me in there" I say.

"Who? Oh, your talking about Nami aren't you?"

I nod.

"Yeah well she's a pain in the ass. Just forget about her and come inside" says Zoro.

"No thanks. I was actually thinking about going for a late night swim." I say.

Zoro walks up to the water and puts his foot in it and immediately takes it out. "Dammit, that waters cold!" he says.

I chuckle. "Guess I can't go swimming after all"

Zoro hands me a cup.

I look at him with a confused expression.

"Well I figured you wouldn't want to come inside so I brought some alcohol out for us to drink" says Zoro sitting down by the water.

I smile and join him.

He fills my cup and we both take a drink.

"You know Zoro, you're a really nice guy. Too bad your ugly" I say taking another drink.

He shoots me a look. "What?"

"MAY!" someone calls.

Zoro and I turn around to see Luffy's head hanging- literally HANGING- upside down out of the window.

Luffy laughs. "May! I'm gonna bring you inside okay! The old guy has something too show us!"

I nod.

Luffy puts his head back into the house and a hand shoots out from the window and grabs me.

I look at Zoro and hand him the cup and smile. "See you inside"

And with that , Luffy pulls me into the house through the window.

* * *

**Nami's POV.**

After Zoro and May get inside and Cricket tells us about the South Bird, the crew goes outside with 3 nets.

"We got three nets and eight people. How are we gonna split into groups?" asks Usopp.

"Well whoevers with Robin doesn't need a net. I don't care who I'm with as long as I'm with one of those beautiful ladies" says Sanji lighting a cigarette.

"DON'T CALL MAY BEAUTIFUL!" yells Luffy.

May laughs.

I look at her. She's so mysterious. I need to find out if she heard what I said about her earlier. And I have a plan to find out.

"Okay. I'm making the teams!" I say. "Since Robin has a good sense of direction, she goes with the person with the worst sense of direction"

Everyone in the crew, even May, looks at Zoro.

"Fine" he mumbles.

"Luffy is the one getting hurt the most, he's going with Chopper" I continue.

"OH WOW! NOW I HAVE TO BE WITH ONE OF THE GIRLS!" says Sanji.

"Um, think again. Your going with Usopp and I'm going with May" I say.

The crew stares at me.

"Let's go!" says Luffy


	3. Chapter 3

**Um, I really have nothing to say about this chapter except this; I know that some Nami fans might not like this chapter because of the way she's acting ****_but_**** don't worry, she'll be back to normal after this or the next few chapters. Enjoy! **

**P.S. I don't want to make it all about the romance cause well that would be boring so there's gonna be more adventure then romance in this Fan Fiction**

**Nami's POV.**

The teams split up and we all head into the forest.

After a few minutes of walking, I stop.

"Nami, why'd you stop walking?" asks May.

I turn around to face her.

She added more knives to her strap around her right thigh and in her right hand, she held the net, letting it lean on her shoulder.

"Were you awake when I was talking about you?" I ask.

"Yeah, I was" says May scratching the back of her head with her left hand. "But to be fair, I thought you knew since my eyes were open before we went into the house"

I bit my lower lip. Should I confront her about what I found out?

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Nami? Are you alright"

I look her in the eyes. "No. Because your in our crew"

May raises her right eyebrow in confusion. Or maybe she was acting, but I can't tell.

"You lied. You know how you got your bounty, but you didn't want to say or it would ruin your plans" I say.

May leans on a tree and sighs. "Nami, I don't know what your talking about"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know your lying. The reason for your bounty is so obvious!"

She adjusts the net on her shoulder and looks at me. "Maybe I do know. But I got that bounty 2 years ago. I could have forgot"

"When you were on your way to Alabasta, you found a ship. A pirate ship. And the captain had a 3 million berrie bounty. You snuck aboard then you... you killed him and all of his crew! All by yourself! And you said that you didn't eat a Devil Fruit. How could a single girl take out that many people? And without Devil Fruit powers?"

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto the tree trunk.

Was she making up a lie? I'm not sure but she looked...well I don't really know how to explain it but she looked hurt almost.

"That's why I got my bounty? Wow. I got such a high bounty I thought it was something else. Well if you want to know how I killed them without Devil Fruit powers then I'll tell you. I tricked them into thinking I was a helpless girl who needed help, and they believed me. After a few days, I tricked them into letting me join the crew. Then I took them out. One by one in a period of days. Making them look like accidents. And in the end, the captain was the last to fall"

"Why" I say. "Why did you kill them. And why did you not take their bounty"

May brushed her bangs out of her face and said "I just...I had to. You wouldn't understand"

What kind of answer was that! Out of frustration, I balled my hands into fists.

May saw this and said "I know your angry"

"Of course I am! I also realised that your trying too hard to earn our trust" I say.

"Well of course I'm trying to earn your trust. I am part of this crew aren't I? And what's the point of being in a crew if nobody trusts you?" says May.

This made no sense.

May stopped leaning on the tree and threw the net to me.

I look at her. "What are you doing"

"Well, we obviously can't work together, so I'm going to look on my own"

Now, I don't know what happened next but, for some reason I got angry. There was just something that she was keeping from us. From Luffy. So...I slapped her.

May opened her eyes and touched her face. "Are you satisfied? If you are, then I'll be leaving"

And with that, she walked away.

* * *

**May's POV.**

I walked through the forest, looking for the South Bird.

I rubbed my left cheek.

Damn, Nami looked weak but she can really hit people.

"WE FOUND IT!" I hear someone -probably Luffy- yell.

I run in the direction of the voices.

I stop when I see Luffy and the rest of the crew.

I continue walking toward them.

"Luffy! Did you guys find the bird?" I yell even though the answer is obvious.

"Yeah! Check it out! It looks so cool!" says Luffy.

"Hey, why weren't you and Nami together?" asks Usopp.

I look at Nami. I don't know if she wanted to tell the crew about our little 'incident'

"Um, we thought it would be better if we split up so we could search faster" says Nami. And I quickly agree.

I see Zoro look at me suspiciously but in the end he shrugs it off.

"Let's get back to Cricket and the Monkey guys now" says Zoro.

"Alright but your not leading. You'll probably get us lost" says Sanji walking to the front.

"Why you little-"

"Zoro, we all know it's true" says Usopp.

I laugh a bit and give him a little push "Aw, chill out Zoro"

"HEY! WHY DID YOU PUSH MAY!" yells Sanji.

"I DIDN'T UGLY! MAY PUSHED ME!" Zoro yells back.

The two start yelling at each other and I say to Robin "Are they always like this?"

Robin chuckles "Sadly yes. Why? You think you picked the wrong crew to join?"

I look at Zoro and Sanji and smile. "No, I don't think I did"

* * *

When we finally arrived back at the Cricket's house, we saw it destroyed and the three guys lying on the ground bleeding.

"Old Guy! Are you okay?" asks Luffy.

Chopper rushes up to them and Nami runs into the house.

I sigh.

"Who did this to you?" says Luffy.

"Hey guys! All the gold's gone!" yells Nami.

"Luffy, I know who did this" I say.

The crew looks at me.

I walk up to the cardboard cut out and put my hand on it.

"Look" I remove my hand, revealing Bellamy's pirate mark.

"They'll be fine" says Chopper.

"You guys stay here and make sure that they get better" says Luffy.

"And where are you going?" asks Nami.

"To get the gold back" he says.

"What! But we're leaving in an hour! If you come back to late then we'll miss our chance to go to sky island!"

"Trust me. This won't take long"

"At least take someone with you"

"I'll be fine"

Nami sighs. "Fine, but be back in 1 hour. Got that. 1 hour"

"Alright" Luffy looks at Robin. "If I follow the coast, it will lead me to Mock Town right?"

She nods.

Luffy turns and starts running.

Within seconds, he is out of sight.

I sit down under a tree and close my eyes.

"Are you sleeping!" yells Nami. "At a time like this?!"

I open one eye and say "Well Chopper said that they'll be fine so-"

"Alright! Masira Pirates! Get the ship ready for the journey!" someone says.

I open both eyes and see that the Monkey guys are up and their crew is starting to work on the Going Merry.

"Incredible. Just a few minutes ago they were out cold" says Zoro.

"Well if their alright, then I'm gonna try to relax" I say.

"WOW YOUR EVEN BEAUTIFUL WHEN YOUR TRYING TO SLEEP!" says Sanji.

I try not to smile, but in the end, I end up grinning.

"I'm board" says Usopp.

"Well what's there to do?" says Zoro.

"I know a game we could play" I say getting up.

"A game?" says Robin.

"What do you mean?" says Usopp.

"I didn't really get a chance to explore this forest yet. And this game is gonna give me the chance to" I say.

"But, is it fun?" asks Usopp.

"Of course"

"What's it called" asks Sanji.

"Are you guys actually considering this!" says Nami.

I smirk and say "Running Man" **(A/N: This game is based off the Korean TV show 'Running Man' and their game 'Hide and Seek' If you don't watch Running Man, then your seriously missing out!)**

"Sounds interesting. How do you play?" asks Zoro.

"Yup, their considering it" says Nami sitting down.

"You have to put nametags on your back and the objective of the game it to rip the other players nametag off. The last one standing is the winner. Me, Luffy and Ace use-to always play this back at home, and this forest is the perfect place to play in" I say.

"You guys can play. I'm gonna stay here and tend to Cricket" says Chopper.

"So we have 3 guys and 3 girls playing then" says Robin.

"Your playing Robin!? But what if we get lost in there!" says Nami.

"Then let's play a couple race then!" says Sanji.

"I don't know" says Zoro scratching his head. "I agree with Nami. What if-"

"I choose Zoro!" I say.

"WHAT!" says Sanji.

I wrap my arm around his. "You heard me. I wanna be Zoro's partner"

Usopp laughs a Sanji and Sanji kicks him in the head.

"Alright, so who's my partner May?" asks Robin.

I look at Usopp and Sanji.

"Usopp. So that means that Sanji and Nami are partners" I say.

"YAY! ME AND NAMI ARE A COUPLE!" says Sanji.

"Wait! What if we don't make it back in time! We might miss the Knock Up Stream!" says Nami.

"Nami has a point" says Robin. "Considering the amount of time we've just wasted, we have about 40 minutes to play the game. Plus, this forest is very large. I'm guessing it would take almost 25 minutes to walk to the other side of it"

"Exactly. So I think that we shouldn't play" says Nami.

"I agree with them" says Usopp. "Not that I'm scared or anything"

I look at him. "Then why are your legs shaking?"

Zoro laughs.

I let go of Zoro's arm and sit under a tree. "I guess we're not playing then"

"Nami, your such a wimp" says Zoro.

"What did you call her!" says Sanji.

"You heard me! I called her a wimp!" says Zoro.

I laugh. "Can you guys shut up for just one second"

"K!" says Sanji and tries to sit down beside me but I push him away"

Robin looks at me. "I'm still wondering how you got that bounty of yours"

I look at Nami and say "Nami helped me figure out how I got it in the forest"

Everyone looked at me.

"I got it from killing a bunch of pirate crews and a Marine War Ship" I say.

"What? I thought you got it from killing _one_ pirate crew!" says Nami.

"Well, that's how it started but after a few minutes, I jumped onto a nearby pirate ship and I ended up killing them too, along with seven other pirate ships" I say. "Then, a Marine ship approached me and asked me if I was a bounty hunter and I said no, and that I was a pirate. I actually lied to them to see what they would do, and they came after me so well, you get the point. I think there was a few survivors. They were the one's to contact headquarters about me and that's how I got my bounty"

Usopp's mouth hangs open.

"WOW! YOUR SUCH A GREAT FIGHTER!" says Sanji.

"I heard about that. Two years ago, in a one hour period, 7 pirate ships and 1 Marine ship disappeared from the Grand Line. I guess they sunk under water" says Robin.

"How did you manage to kill them in just an hour?" asks Zoro.

"I used a move" I say.

"Show off" mumbles Usopp.

"Anyway, do your parent's ever worry about you? You know, since your kinda young" says Sanji.

I look at him and say "You dumbass, I'm just a year younger than you"

My voice was shaky and I knew it. It was because of that question.

The thing is, I have no parent's. I did of course, but they died when I was 3. We were on a ship and a bunch of people, including me and my mom and dad, fell overboard. All because of one stupid whirlpool. I was the only survivor. And when I woke on a beach, the first thing I say was a man's face. That man soon became my big brother.

And thanks to him, I got to meet Luffy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm running out of idea's for chapters so if you guys could do a favour and leave your idea's in the reviews then I would really appreciate it and if I end up using part of your idea's then I'll give you a shout out. Thanks! and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Nami's POV. **

I looked at May. Why was her voice so shaky?

Was it because of what Sanji said?

I tried to look at her eyes but she avoided eye contact with anybody- except Zoro.

Alright, I know I don't like her but I think her and Zoro would make _such_ a cute couple!

(Awkward moment) but it's true.

"So, um, anyway, what do you guys want to do now?" asks Usopp.

"Should we help the doctor?" asks Robin.

"But that's gonna be boring" says May.

"I'm hungry" says Zoro.

"MAKE YOUR OWN FOOD" says Sanji.

"Sanji, could you make me a salad?"

"Of course May dear!" he says rushing to the ship.

"No fair" says Zoro.

* * *

**Zoro's POV.**

"Where the hell is Luffy. We were supposed to leave like 10 minutes ago" says Nami. "He didn't even stop to think about how the gold would slow him down! I swear if he makes us miss the Knock Up Stream then I'll kill him!"

"Wow, your a big talker aren't you?" I say.

"Look!" says May pointing to the coast.

We look and we see Luffy running toward us.

"What's he holding?" I say.

"Hey guys! I finally found a Hercules! It took me forever to find!" he yells.

"You dumbass!" we all yell.

And by we all, I mean everyone but May.

"Come on! We have to leave now!" she yells.

* * *

I look at the ship once we're on board.

"Why did they... turn the ship into a chicken?" asks Nami.

"Yeah, chicken's don't even fly. They should have made it a Pigeon" I say.

"That's now the point!" yells Nami.

I hear May laughing at me.

The ship starts moving with the two monkey brother's ships at the sides of the Going Merry.

"Mayyy! I have your salad!" says Sanji.

He pulls out a table and a chair and sets the salad on the table.

"Here you are my love" he says.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER!" says Luffy.

"Calm down Luffy" says May.

Luffy mumbles something and walks to the head of the Going Merry.

I look back at May.

"How come only May gets food" I say.

"Because she has a pretty face, unlike you" says Sanji.

"Shut up!"

"What, are you hungry or something Zoro?" asks May. "If you are, you can have some of my salad"

I shrug and walk toward her.

May hands me a fork and just when I'm about to eat some, Nami says "Wait"

I turn and look at her.

"Don't eat that. I saw May put something in it!" she says.

I see May bite her lower lip, as if she's trying to keep herself from saying something.

She looks at me "Zoro, you can have the rest of the salad. I'll be in my room" she starts to walk toward the entrance to get below the ship when she stops and says "Nami, what I put in the salad was something called black pepper. Have you ever heard of it?" And she jumps down below the deck.

Robin looks at Nami. "I understand that you don't like our new crew mate, but I think that thinking what she put into the salad was _poison_ is a bit overboard"

I eat the salad. "Yup, it's black pepper"

Nami sits down on the deck. "Well, I don't feel bad. I still feel a weird atmosphere"

I roll my eyes and open the entrance to below the deck and say "I'm gonna go talk to her"

I jump down and knock on her door.

"Leave or I'll stab you" she says from the other side of the door.

I freeze. She's really nice but she can be so damn scary.

"I-it's me" I manage to say.

A pause. "Come in"

I open the door slowly. When I look inside, I see her lying on her bed.

She smiles at me.

I feel the blood rushing to my face.

I walk over to her and lean on the walk with my hand resting on my swords. "You alright"

"Yeah, just pissed at Nami"

"She can be pretty annoying trust me. I always have to help her in battle" I say.

"So, does she ever risk her life for the crew or anything"

I chuckle. "Only for money"

May sits up.

"Would you ever risk your life for her? Even though she hates you?" I ask.

"I guess I would" says May. "I mean, we are a part of the same crew"

All of a sudden, the ship starts to sway.

"Zoro, what's going on?" says May gripping onto her knives.

"I don't know. I think we should go to the deck and check it out"

"Hey! What's going on!" I yell once we reach the deck.

"Zoro! May! Check out that whirlpool. The monkey guys say that we have to go into that thing and the Knock Up Stream will shoot us into the sky!" yells Usopp.

May stands on the edge of the Going Merry.

"What are you doing?! Get down before you fall!" I yell.

"Don't worry about her" says Luffy.

"Luffy" says May "I can't go into that whirlpool. Not after..."

I look at her, confused. Not after what?

Luffy whispers something to Chopper.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Chopper says.

"JUST DO IT!" says Luffy.

I look at May. Her hands were trembling.

* * *

**May's POV.**

I stare at the whirlpool.

"May" I hear Luffy say.

I turn my head a bit.

I see Luffy holding a needle in his hands.

"What are you-" I start.

"I'm sorry" he says and he stabs the needle into my right arm.

And- once again- I black out.

* * *

When I wake up, Zoro's holding me again.

I look at him. My eyes widen.

We were literally horizontal.

When I look to my left, I start to understand. Well sort of.

We were riding, or flying up, the Knock Up Stream.

I shiver and cuddle closer to Zoro.

"Oh, May, your awake" he says.

"I'm gonna KILL Luffy" I say.

Zoro puts me down and I throw a knife at Luffy.

The hilt of the knife hits Luffy's head, making his neck stretch out and his head hits the head of the Going Merry.

"Hey May!" he says

I rub my arm. "Knock out fruit again?" I ask Zoro.

He nods.

"Guys! look!" says Nami.

We look up.

Now, I don't really now what happened next because it felt like we were going through water.

Then I realized, we were on the sea on the clouds.

I lean against Zoro.

"Zoro, I think some of the fruit is still in me. Do you mind if I take a little nap?" I ask.

"I guess not"

He puts his arm around me to make sure I don't fall.

At least I think that's why he out his arm around me.

"ZORO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yells Sanji.

I smile and close my eyes. Falling asleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**I wrote this the same day I wrote chapter 4 cause I decided to split chapter 4 into 2 chapters so enjoy!**

**Ps. This is after the crew reach Angle Beach**

**Zoro's POV.**

Nami jumped into the water of the beach.

I looked in my arms.

May was still sleeping.

Slowly her eyes opened.

I smiled at her.

I put her down and explained everything that happened to her.

She looked at the beach.

"Wow! this is like paradise!"

She jumps below the deck, and probably went to her room.

When she comes back up she's wearing a red, sleeveless shirt that ends just above the middle of her stomach. The top and bottom of the shirt are a bit see through. She's wearing the same shorts but her knives are gone.

"Zoro, you gonna come take a dip?" she asks.

I shrug and she jokingly rolls her eyes.

Then she jumps into the water.

* * *

I jump off the ship and sit underneath a tree.

"Hello Swordsman" says Robin walking up to me.

I stare at the water.

Robin looks at where I'm looking and says "Are you looking at the Captain and May?"

I actually wasn't but I looked around and I saw May piggy-backing Luffy in the water.

I grumbled something under my breath.

Robin looks at me. "They look more like lovers than friends, don't you think swordsman?"

I grip my swords. "Whatever"

May jumps on Luffy's back and he falls into the water, bringing May with him. She carried him out of the water and onto the beach and sat down beside him and punched him in the stomach. He spit out a bunch of water and sat up. He looked at May and laughed. May looked at Luffy and put his straw hat on his head and laughed.

I smiled.

"So, do you like May?" asks Robin.

"Huh? What are you talking about, I just met her" I say.

Robin looked at me and walked away.

"Zoro!" Luffy yells running toward me with May riding on his back.

Once they reach me, May gets off Luffy's back and sat beside me.

May opened her mouth to say something but stopped when we heard the music.

She sat up and looked around. "Where's that sound coming from?"

We saw someone sitting on a cloud on the other side of the beach.

**(A/N: I'm too lazy to re-write how the crew met Conis and her father so I'm gonna start from where Nami is riding the waver)**

"WOW! THAT'S SO COOL!" says Luffy.

"Why don't you come in to our house. We can give you something to eat" says Conis's dad.

We all go inside.

May sits beside me and leans on me.

"Zoro, wake me up if something important happen" she says and goes to sleep.

"Hey, how did the waver move by itself without any wind?" asks Usopp.

"Oh, yes, you blue sea dwellers are not familiar with dials" says Conis picking up a seashell. She looks at me. "You might want to wake up your friend there"

I turn to tap her but she says "Don't touch me, I'm already awake"

She gets up and walks to the balcony beside Luffy.

Conis explained how dials work.

"Oh, so it's a mystery shell!" says Luffy.

Conis laughs.

"Uh, guys, where did Nami go?" says May.

"She probably just went to far out of the horizon, but she'll be back" says Robin.

"Oh no. Father, what if she went to the Upper Yard" says Conis.

"What's the Upper Yard?" says Sanji walking out of the kitchen.

They explain how the Upper Yard is the land of God or whatever. I wasn't paying attention. All I know is that we're not supposed to go there. But I think Luffy had other thoughts.

"Alright! Let's go to the Upper Yard!" he says.

"What! ARE YOU INSANE! A GOD LIVES THERE! WHAT IF HE KILLS US!" says Usopp.

"I agree with Usopp!" says Chopper.

"Actually, if Nami sets foot on that island and gets lost, then we have no choice but to go to the Upper Yard to um, 'save' her" says May.

"Yeah! Let's go to Upper Yard!" says Luffy.

"WHAT! BUT WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF NAMI WENT THERE! She probably went around the island, she'll be back any minute now!" says Usopp.

"Wimp" says May.

"Alright then. It's settled. We're going to Upper Yard to explo- I mean, save Nami!" says Luffy.

"I KNEW IT. YOU JUST WANT TO EXPLORE!" says Usopp.

Sanji kicks Usopp in the head. "If Nami is in trouble then we're ALL going to save her"

"You just want to see her in her bathing suit again" I say.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MOSS BALL!"

"SHUP UP!" yells May. "We're going to Upper Yard. EVERYONE is going. Now come on"

* * *

**May's POV.**

When we made it down to the beach, we ran into these sky cops that call themselves White... you know what I forgot what they call themselves but anyway, I snuck away from them and jumped into the water for a swim.

I started to swim under the water so that they couldn't see me.

While I was swimming under there, I found some dials, but I couldn't tell what it did. It looked pretty nice, so I attached it to a string and put it around my neck. And yes I did that under water.

When I got up for some air, I heard the weird cops say that we owed them like 100,000,000,000 ecstiles or something.

I jumped onto the shore and sat down on the island clouds, soaking my feet in the water.

Then, in the distance, I heard a roaring noise. But it didn't come from any animal. It came from Nami's waver.

"Guys! Nami's back!" I yell.

"OH NAMI MY LOVE!" calls Sanji.

"Aw, now we can't explore Upper yard" mumbles Luffy.

"I KNEW YOU JUST WANTED TO EXPLORE!" says Usopp.

"Guys! Do whatever they tell you to!" yells Nami.

"We need to borrow some of your gold! We owe them like 100,000,000 million berries!" yells Luffy.

Hm, when did they find out how many ecstiles equal 1 berrie.

"WHAT!" Nami yells.

She rides her waver closer to us but, well she isn't slowing down.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GOLD!" she yells ramming the head cop in the face.

"Ouch. That probably hurt" I say.

I start walking away.

"Where are you going?" asks Zoro.

"To lay down. Call me when we're leaving"

I sit down on one of the two cloud chairs and look at the dial in my hand.

"I wonder what it does" I say.

I look around and place the dial onto the other chair.

I look around once more to see if any one is watching me.

Once the coast is clear, I press it.

* * *

"May! You coming on the ship! We're leaving!" yells Zoro.

I look up. "Alright! I'm coming!"

I jump up from my seat and look at the other chair.

I hold the dial that's around my neck. It could make a great weapon.

"Where are Luffy, Sanji and Usopp?" I asks as I jump onto the ship.

"Their with Conis and her dad getting food" says Nami.

"You might want to change out of your wet clothes" says Robin throwing me a plain white crop-top. "You might catch a cold"

I smile and nod.

"Since when we're you guys so nice to each other?" asks Zoro.

"Well, Robin did save my life" I say walking toward the entrance to under the deck.

"What?" says Nami.

I smirk and jump under.

* * *

When I come up from under the deck, I see Zoro sleeping and Chopper raising the anchor.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Robin explained how Conis told them about a current that can take us back to the blue sea.

"So did she go to call the guys?" I ask.

Robin nods.

I stand on the edge of the Going Merry, which I might add, is my favourite place because I get to see the ocean.

My eyes widen. "Guys, there's something under us. And it's big" I say gripping my knives.

All of a sudden, the ship rose and started moving.

"What's going on!" yells Nami.

I look down. "Um, I think a lobster is moving our ship!" I say.

The ship started to sway.

"I feel like I might fall soon!" says Nami holding onto the other white edge of the Going Merry.

Robin leaned against the wall and I stood still in my place, holding onto one of the huge swirls that the Going Merry, has for balance.

"Whoa, why are we moving?" asks Zoro rubbing his eyes.

"You just woke up?!" I yell.

"We are currently being carried away by a giant lobster" says Robin.

I laugh a bit because, I don't know if it's just me, but that sounded pretty funny.

I see Zoro jump onto the lobster and starts trying to cut it.

"It's no use swordsman" says Robin. "You'll never be able to cut through it"

"Luffy's gonna come to rescue us. I know it" I say.

I look at the faint writing on my left wrist.

_4Y_

It's too late for Luffy, but I know he'll still come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I've been writing a lot recently, I don't know why but I'm still running out of idea's. If you guys have any idea's then leave them in the review box. I promise I'll check them all, and if I use them then I'll give you a shout out. Anyway, am I the only one here who loves Nichkhun from 2pm? (awkward)... Enjoy the chapter!**

**Robin's POV**

Once the giant lobster drops us off at the Upper Yard on a rock, Chopper asks "Why did it drop us off here?"

I looked around. "This looks like a sacrificial alter"

"So we're sacrifices?!" says Chopper.

I look at May. She was staring at her left wrist. I see something written on it. I walk closer to her. "What are you looking at?"

May covers her wrist with her other hand. "Nothing. Just worrying if Luffy is gonna make it here safely"

**May's POV.**

I walk into my room and sit on my bed.

I take another look at my wrist.

_4Y_

Nothing else behind it, meaning it's been exactly 4 years since I left my home town. Since I left Luffy and Ace.

I sigh. All because of Ace.

I change into jean shorts and attach more knives to the band around my thigh.

When I reach the deck, I see Nami throwing Zoro a shirt.

"What kind of swordsman punches a shark" she says.

I walk over to the edge of the merry and look down to see Zoro.

I look over to Robin, who was looking at the alter.

I hear Nami yelling at Zoro for wanting to go look for the god who lives on this island.

I look on the mast, where the whistle to call the Sky Knight hung.

"Swordsman, do you mind if I come with you?" asks Robin.

"Sure, as long as you don't get in my way" he says.

"Oh, if Robin's coming then I'm coming too!" I say.

"Why do you want to go Robin?" asks Nami.

"Take a look at this alter. It's probably thousands of years old. Just the thought of all the history on this island makes me throb with excitement. And, if we look around, we might be lucky enough to find some jewels or gems" she says.

"I wanna come!" says Nami.

What a surprise.

We all go to the top of the mast, where Robin used her devil fruit powers to get a vine for us.

Zoro grabbed the vine and cleared his throat.

"Don't tell me your gonna-" I start.

He jumps off the mast, making a Tarzan call as a swings.

"Is that a call of bravery?" says Nami.

I laugh.

When the vine comes back, Robin grabs it and swings across easily.

I grab the vine next and right before I swing, I spot a something on a tree near Zoro and Robin.

I grip the vine and push off the mast with all my might.

I swing past Zoro and Robin and land on a branch of the tree.

I let the vine swing back to Nami.

I look at what I found on the tree.

Another dial. The same one I have around my neck.

I put it in my pocket.

I hear Nami screaming.

I jump down.

"She alright?" I ask.

"She's fine" says Robin.

We all start to walk.

Along the way, Robin finds a well along with a coble stone walkway.

"I'm board" I say.

"Me too. There's nothing to do here" says Zoro.

Nami walks up to the river.

"Nami, be careful" I say.

"Don't tell me what to do" she says.

"Shut up" says Zoro.

"What did yo-"

Zoro shushes me and gets his sword ready.

I listen.

My eyes widen.

"Nami! Run!" I yell running to her.

"Huh?" she turns around.

At that moment, a shark from the cloud river above falls toward Nami with it's mouth open to eat her.

I pulled her away from the river, but I ended up flying toward it.

"I'VE HAD ENGOUGH OF YOU! I yell.

I grab onto one of the shark's teeth and pull myself on top of it, where used my knives to cut a huge X shape onto it's back.

Blood from the shark spilled out and I jumped on the land beside Nami.

"You got stronger since the last time I saw you" says Robin. She continues walking.

I follow behind her.

"So, did Nami thank you yet?" says Zoro walking behind me.

"Of course not. I might haves saved her but that's only because I had no other choice"

* * *

**(A/N: Alright, I'm gonna start from after the crew finds the other half of Cricket's house because I can't remember anything important that happened in the forest before that (and I'm also to lazy to write more))**

"I wonder how this side of the island got shot up into the sky" I say.

"Maybe it was because of the Knock Up Stream" says Nami.

"That seems very likely" says Robin.

"Can we go back to the ship. I'm still board" says Zoro.

"Fine" says Nami.

After a while of walking, the sun started to set.

"I hope Chopper's okay" I say.

"He'll be fine. He's stronger that he looks" says Zoro.

When we finally reach the lake around the sacrificial alter.

The sun was about half way down.

"Guys, do you hear that?" I ask.

I look to the right side of the lake and see Usopp, Sanji and Luffy riding was looks like a crane toward us.

"Hi guys!" yells Luffy.

"Watch out for sharks!" says Nami.

Luffy knocks them all out.

I collapse onto my knees and exhale.

"What's wrong?" asks Robin.

"Nothing, I'm just glad that he's alright"

* * *

I look at the Sky Knight.

Chopper told us the story about the priest coming here and attacking the ship.

"You did a great job" I tell Chopper patting him on the head.

"You stupid jerk, saying that won't make me happy you know" he says smiling and jumping.

"Looks happy to me" says Sanji.

I go out to the deck.

I look at the setting sun.

"Romantic, isn't it?" says Robin.

"Uh, yeah. But I'm not interested in dating or anything at the moment" I say.

Robin looks at me. "Are you sure about that?"

"Guys! I found out where the gold is!" says Nami.

I rush over inside to see.

Nami explains how the two island put together in the right places form a skull.

"I don't think it's safe to stay here for the night" says Robin.

"Same. Let's camp out in the forest" I say.

* * *

Nami yells at Luffy and Usopp for trying to light a fire.

I lay down on a log.

I feel Sanji trying to laydown beside me, but I push him off.

"May! You want a bite of this shark?!" asks Luffy.

I smile. "No thanks"

"Hey Luffy, is this enough wood for your fire?" asks Zoro pointing to a pile of wood.

"Are you insane!" yells Nami.

Their all so loud. Well, except for Robin and sometimes Chopper.

I got up from the log. "Luffy, I forgot something back at the ship. I'll be right back"

"Alright! I'll save you some food!" he says.

"Wait, how are you gonna get across? Jump on the sharks?" asks Sanji.

I looked at Robin. She winked at me, and I knew what that meant.

"I'll be fine" I say.

I start to run to the cloudy lake.

I jump off at the edge of it.

I look up and see arms coming toward me.

I grab them and swing across the lake.

"Thanks Robin!" I yell when I make it to the ship.

I walk into my room and open a drawer from my dresser and grab 2 pairs of black, leather gloves and put them on, with the dials inside the gloves.

"I'm gonna have to be careful with this. If I accidentally push the dial, I might kill someone" I say.

When I'm on the outside of the ship, I swing back with a vine that Robin got for me.

I see the crew having a party with what looks like white wolves.

"May! Your missing out on all the fun! Come join us!" yells Luffy.

I shake my head and sit on the log again.

"Here" says Zoro handing me a drink. "The wolves make it themselves"

I take the drink and take a sip.

"Let's celebrate the night before gold hunting!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for the delay of the chapters. When I write, I always listen to 2pm and I always end up watching the music video instead of writing :$ Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**May's** **POV's**

The crew split into two groups. I was with Robin, Luffy, Zoro and Chopper. Our job was to go to the city of gold. The rest of the crew, including Gan Fall and his bird-horse thing, was going to meet us at the west coast. At least I think it was the west coast. I forgot. Dammit.

Anyway, we started to walk, with everyone following Robin. At least, I was following Robin.

"I saw the map Luffy, we go to the right!" says Zoro.

"No, the south is always warmer so we go to the left!" says Luffy.

"Shut up and follow Robin. She's the one going the right way!" I yell.

I walk at the back of the group with Chopper to make sure that Luffy and Zoro, especially Zoro, don't get lost.

"So, are you happy to be going with us?" I ask Chopper.

I could tell that he was still scared of me.

He nods slightly.

I start to hum a song that me and Luffy made when we were younger.

"What are you humming?" asks Chopper.

"Just a song that me and Luffy made"

"Can you sing it for me?"

I look at him, making him jump back.

I smile. "Of course"

_"Come aboard and bring along, all your hopes and dreams._

_Together we will find everything that we're looking for._

_One piece_"

Chopper claps.

"You can guess who wrote the lyrics" says Zoro.

"Hey, leave me alone!" says Luffy.

"That's a nice song" says Chopper. "Is there any more to it?"

"Yes, and I'll teach you it after we have the gold" I say.

"May! Can I ask you something?" says Luffy.

"Sure" I walk away from Chopper and go to Luffy.

"Why do you have gloves on?" he asks.

"Uh, I just, uh..."

"Oh leave her alone Captain, It goes with her outfit" says Robin.

I turn and see Chopper looking at something. "What's wrong Chopper"

"Um, nothing"

"That's a huge root" says Zoro.

I look at what he's talking about.

"Whoa" I say.

It was huge. And blue. And...MOVING!

"Why is the root moving?!" I say.

"That's no root" says Robin.

Well, let's just say the root turned out to be a snake. A FREAKING HUGE SNAKE.

"Why is that thing so big!" I say jumping onto a tree.

"I think it has something to do with being in the sky" says Robin.

I freeze as the snake looks at me.

It lunges at me.

I jump into the air and grab onto a vine, swinging to the ground.

I look at the snake. When I jumped, it ended up biting the trunk of the tree. When it let go, there was only a thin stick of the part of the trunk it bit.

"I think that snake was acid in it's fangs!" says Zoro.

"Chopper! Run!" I yell to him.

"I got this!" says Zoro swinging onto a vine.

"I'll just cut it from the back!" he says landing.

I face palm myself. "THEN WHY ARE YOU AT THE FRONT WHERE IT'S FACE IS!" I say.

The snake bares it's fangs at Luffy, Zoro, Chopper and I. I had no idea where Robin was.

"RUN!" yells Luffy.

"Whoa, that was a close one" I say once we out run the snake.

But, no one replied.

I looked around. "Guys, where are you?" I yell.

"Oh no. I got lost. I hope the others are okay. I'm horrible at directions!" I say to myself.

I walk around for a while, stretching my hands as I go.

"These gloves are to annoying" I say taking them off.

I put the dials at my feet and cut my gloves, so that my fingers aren't covered by the leather.

I slide the gloves back on, with the dials inside.

I hear something. It sounded like...goats.

"I'm losing my mind" I say walking again.

Then I stop. I heard rustling. I turn around with 4 knives in my hand.

I guy with goat horns jumped out of the bushes.

"What are you?" I say.

"I'm a Devine Warrior for the mighty god Eneru. I'm here to kill anyone who threatens him. I doubt you be able to kill me. I have axe-axe dials in my gloves that are able to slice anything apart with a push of the button. The Devine Warriors are the only ones who have it. They are very rare in Skypiea. If you move even a bit I'll-"

I cut him off by throwing a knife at his heart. "I'm sorry but you talk to much. Thanks for the dial info anyway"

I grab the knife from his heart and wash it in the cloud river.

I look at my hand. I hear someone talking. It was Zoro!

I run toward him voice. On the way, I spot a south bird. It was pointing in the opposite direction that I was walking. "_I'm so stupid"_ I say running.

I stop and hide behind a tree. Zoro was in the middle of a battle. He looked like one of those gorilla's that Zoro told me about. Apparently while I was sleeping when we first entered Skypeia, a gorilla with a mask attacked our ship. **(A/N: by gorilla I mean shandorian's)**

I see Zoro land on a huge shy shark, which he killed. "Whoa, this would make a killer barbeque" he says standing on the shark.

What is he doing?! He's in a battle and he's thinking about food!

I see the gorilla guy holding two guns in his hands jump up behind Zoro.

Without thinking, I tackle Zoro out of the way, right before the bullets hit him.

We land behind a tree.

"May! What are you doing here?" he says.

"Saving your butt! What were you thinking! Losing focus on your battle for a barbeque!" I stand up but pain immediately shoots through my right leg and I fall back down.

"Crap, you got shot. Stay here while I kill him" he says running up the tree.

"Where else am I gonna go?" I say.

I look at my leg. I got shot right above my knee.

I take off my bag, which was black, and take out tweezers. I bite my lip as I take out the bullet.

"Well, what kind of guy are you? Needing a girl to save you" says the gorilla.

Wow, saying that there gorilla's is so weird.

"Leave her out of this" says Zoro.

I turn my attention back to my leg.

I look at the bullet. I gag. "Gross" I say throwing the blood covered bullet into a bush.

I wrap a bandage around my leg where I got shot.

I hear some crashing coming from the fight but I don't look.

I stand up and bend my knee a bit.

"You alright" says Zoro.

I look beside me. "Shouldn't you be fighting?"

"He's done for" says Zoro.

"Oh, alright, then let's get going" I say. "Follow me. And try not to get lost"

I walk ahead of Zoro.

I look behind me. He was gone!

"ZORO! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET LOST ALREADY!"

"May! Where are you! I was going to the right then you were gone!" he yells back.

"YOU DUMBASS! IF YOU GO TO THE RIGHT, THEN YOUR GOING WEST! I yell following his foot prints.

His footprints went around the same tree. Twice.

I finally found him sitting on a root of a tree.

I grab his hand and drag him behind me. "I swear, unless I drag you, your gonna get lost"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So I'm gonna start putting titles on the chapters but instead of naming them, I'm just gonna write them ****_in_**** the chapter (does that make sense?) The titles are going to be the underlined words.**

0% survival rate!  
May breaks down!

**May's POV.**

"Why are you such a slow walker!" I say pulling Zoro forward.

"Why are you such a fast walker!" he says.

"Wait, did you hear that?" I say stopping.

I look around. I'm sure I heard something.

Zoro grips the hilt of his swords and I take out 3 of my knives.

5 of those goat warriors jump out of the bushes, and I take out 2 of them.

The third stops and goes for Zoro.

I roll my eyes. "What kind of warriors are you"

I feel a hand cover my mouth.

I grab the hand and flip the person over. Another goat warrior.

"May you alright?" says Zoro finishing off the last warrior.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's keep going"

* * *

**Zoro's POV.**

I knew I should have kept on holding her hand.

I swear the moment I let go, she got lost. Or, I got lost.

Eh, it was probably her.

I keep on walking.

I hear my stomach growl so I sit down and start eating.

I hear something behind me and turn around.

A south bird.

**(A/N: okay once again, I'm too lazy to re-write everything that happened between Zoro and the South Bird so I'm gonna start from where Zoro is falling)**

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I yell as I fall.

I hit the ground hard.

"Ow" I say getting up.

I look around. Ancient ruins. The bad part, there was a priest and a gorilla here.

"Hey! Priest! Where's the gold" I yell.

"You humans are all the same. Greedy for gold. Don't worry I'll save you from yourself" he says.

I raise one of my eyebrows. What was he talking about.

He gets up. That's when I see his sword. So he was a swordsman. I grin. Finally some action.

"Tell me where the gold is. If you don't" I grip the hilt of my sword. "I might have to kill you"

"Good luck with that. The survival rate here is 0%"

"I don't give a damn"

I look in the sky and see the sky night thing coming.

He tells us about the gods shrine and how it's destroyed.

"I need to find Eneru" he says.

I hear something running behind me.

I jump out of the way just before the priest's huge dog punches the ground where I was standing, leaving a huge hole there.

"What the hell is that dog? And why can it walk on it's hind legs?" I say.

I gasp. Lying there, a few yards away, was a girl with blue hair, covered in blood.

"May!" I yell running toward her.

"You should watch your step" says the priest.

I step on a stone, and it lowers a bit, like a button, sending something rocketing toward me. I feel a stab of pain as it slices my skin.

"Those are iron clouds. As hard as iron. I have triggers everywhere here" he says. "Your friends found out the hard way"

I look at him. "Friend_s?_" I take a closer look at May. She was lying on her side. Gently, I turn her over on her back. She was holding something in her arms protectively.

It was Chopper.

"What did you do to them" I say angrily at the priest.

"Nothing. That racoon-dog came here alone. Before I could cut him in half, that girl saved him. But sadly, she ran into those triggers"

My hands turn to fists.

I hold her in my arms. I lay her down and get up from my knees.

"You know, I usually don't fight for revenge" I say.

"Really, I'm impressed" the priest says.

"Usually. But not today" I look at him. "I'm gonna kick your ass"

* * *

**May's POV.**

My eyes open.

I don't know if it was a dream or not, but when I was unconscious, I could hear everything around me. I heard Zoro yell my name, and I heard that Nami got swallowed by a snake.

I sit up and put Chopper down. This ordeal was surrounded by Iron Clouds. It was like a iron cloud net trapping us in this ordeal.

I see a Shandorian holding onto it, looking beyond them. He was watching Eneru and a female Shandorian.

A Devine Warrior stood behind him with his hand pressed against his back.

"Now" said the goat guy. "Time to die. Axe axe-"

Before he could finish, I put my hand against his head and said "I don't think so"

I press the dial, sending him flying with blood gushing out of his head.

"May, your alright!" says Zoro.

I put my hand to my stomach. "I wouldn't say alright, considering there's a hole stomach"

I jump onto a piece of the ruins. The huge dog punched the ground where I was at a second after I jumped.

The dog came after me again but I managed to jump out of the way.

And I landed. Right in the snake's MOUTH!

"Holy crap" I say.

"YOU IDIOT!"

That was the last thing I heard from Zoro before the snake swallowed me.

* * *

I screamed as I fell.

Eventually I hit the ground. Or the stomach or whatever.

I look up. "Nami? Gan Fall? And um, little Shandorian girl?"

"The names Aisa" she says.

"Where's Luffy" I ask.

Nami points under me.

I get up. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Luffy"

Luffy rubs his head. "It's alright"

Nami sighs. "How are we going to get out of here?"

Luffy scratches his chin. "We could always go to the back of the snake and go out the-"

"NO!" we all cut him off.

Pierre squawks.

The snake started to move.

"Everyone grab onto something!" yells Nami.

The snake suddenly went vertical sending us falling toward the end of the snake.

When we finally landed, we were near the end of the snake.

"MY BUTT HURTS!" yells Luffy.

Well, lucky you Luffy. I was the only one who landed on their FACE.

"The waver!" says Nami. I sit up and see her push Luffy off the waver.

"So we can get out now right?" I say.

Nami nods. "I'll take Luffy and Aisa and you can go with Gan Fall"

The snake started to move again.

Nami started up the waver. "Luffy! Aisa Grab on!"

The snake went vertical again, only this time, we fell toward the mouth.

I tried to grab onto Gan Fall, but I kind of missed.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I fell.

I used the stones and the things around me that the snake swallowed to launch forward and navigate through the stomach without hitting anything.

As I jumped and pushed off the stones, I heard the roaring of the waver behind me.

"Nami! Are Aisa and Luffy alright!" I yell.

"They'll be fine! Perrie went back to get them!"

As I moved forward I began to see light.

"I see the mouth!" I say.

I start jumping faster, until I finally jump out of the mouth.

I expect to see Zoro and the others fighting but I see that everything around me is falling.

INCLUDING ME!

"HOLY CRAP WHY ARE WE FALLING!" I yell.

I look up and see Nami on the waver with Gan Fall. "I don't know! Maybe Eneru did this!" she yells back.

I look around me. The ruins were falling too.

I grin. I start to launch off the ruins, just like I did in the snake.

I start nearing the ground, so I stop jumping. That was a mistake.

I ended up missing the island clouds and I collided with something.

I rub my head.

"Are you okay May?" I hear Robin say.

I'm about to get up when something lifts me up.

I look behind me.

Zoro!

Then I realize something.

"I landed on you, didn't I"

He nods. "I swear if you weren't-"

"If I weren't what?" I say.

"Uh, nothing"

I look at Robin, who smiles and nods.

Robin told me on the ship that she thinks that someone likes me (other than Sanji).

I smile and lean on him.

"Thanks" I say in a innocent voice.

I wrap my arm around his.

He looked away but he blushed.

I let go and laughed with Robin.

"Oh, hello navigator" says Robin.

I turn and see Nami.

"Where's Luffy"

I hear a huge thunder sound and when I turn, I see the giant snake, burnt black, dead.

"Luffy and Aisa were..." says Nami.

I feel a lump in my throat. He can't be, he would die just like that.

I cover my mouth to stop myself from screaming out his name.

Tears start falling from my eyes.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Robin.

She hugs me.

I keep my hands on my mouth.

"May" starts Zoro.

"It's not fair!" I say. "Most people, they die with a lover! Luffy could have if I hadn't-" I trail off.

"If you hadn't what?" says Robin.

"I wanted to say yes but, I had feelings for someone else. I gave him 4 years. I should have told him that I don't mind now when we meet in Jaya"

"May, your not making any sense" says Nami.

"What do you mean say yes?" asks Robin.

"Luffy. He told me that he-" I start.

"He loved you didn't he"


	9. Chapter 9

**Okkayy, so what I said about the titles, yeah I'm not doing that anymore. I'm not that creative and it so hard to make titles. Maybe every once and a while I'll make a title but not for this one. Anyway, sorry for my laziness and hope you enjoy this chapter! And if you guys like the story, then please review!**

**Nami's POV.**

I looked at May. She stopped crying, but she didn't answer Robin question. Was Luffy in love with her?

I heard Zoro mumble something under his breath, but I didn't bother asking what he said.

Robin let go of May. "Are you alright? I know he was like your brother"

She looked at the ground, probably unsure what to say.

This time, it was Zoro's turn to comfort her.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "If you weren't in love with Luffy,

I saw May grip her knives. "I'm gonna kill Eneru, even if it's the last thing I do"

* * *

I hide behind a piece of a wall, out of sight from Eneru but still pretty close. I held Chopper in my arms.

"Hm, there are 6 people here, including me, who are still alive. Not what I expected. I thought only 5 would remain after 3 hours. Impressive" says Eneru

Wait, there are 5 people in front of him and including him that makes 6! So he didn't notice me!

"So, right now there are 7 who are still alive" he says.

Dammit!

"Alright then it's settled. I only want 4 people to accompany me to the endless vearth, so you will all fight, including the girl behind the rocks, and when only 4 people remain, they will be the people who get the one in a life time chance to come to the endless vearth with me"

I sucked in my breath. I can't compete with them!

I heard them all say something to Eneru, but I couldn't hear what.

I covered my ears. I can't take it.

If we don't so what he says, then what if we end up like Luffy!

I heard a scream.

I looked over the small wall and saw Gan Fall lying on the ground near Eneru's feet.

"Alright, who's next" he says.

I bite my lip.

I looked at May. Her hands were balled into fists. I could tell that she wanted to hit him, but she couldn't compete with him.

"Why" I heard May say. "Why are you doing this!"

"Well, you see my dear" he started.

I saw Zoro squeezing May's hand to keep her quiet. And maybe take out his anger.

"People living in the Sky is un-natural" Eneru says. "So, I will blast Skypiea out of the sky and into the blue sea, along with the Upper Yard"

I can't believe it. He can't do that!

"Well Eneru" says Robin. "You can't simply blast this place out of the sky. That would destroy your chances of finding the golden bell. Besides, you don't even know where it is yet"

Eneru smiles. "I think I have a pretty good idea of where it is"

He points a finger at Robin. "You know, I always hated manipulative women"

And just like that, lightning hit Robin, burning her and making her lose consciousness.

May caught Robin, right before she fell. "Robin" she choked out.

"There. Now only 5 remain. You all have the honor of joining me!"

"Why the hell would we join you" says May.

Oh no.

"What?" says Eneru.

"We won't join you. Do you hear me" says May.

"But why not"

"Because" says May. "I'm allergic to bastards"

Alright, I know that this wasn't the time, but that was pretty funny.

The bad part was the Eneru looked pissed.

"Maybe I only need 3 people with me" he says pointing at May.

"I don't think so" says Zoro running up to Eneru.

"Zoro don't!" yells May.

Zoro had 2 swords in his hands.

Before Zoro could strike, Eneru had Zoro's swords in his hands, but Zoro was still holding onto them.

"Zoro let go of the swords!" yells May.

But it was too late, Eneru had already sent lightning through the swords.

Zoro let out a yell as he was shocked.

Zoro fell to his knees then onto his stomach, and Eneru let go of the swords.

Eneru lifted his foot up above Zoro's head. "Good try"

Eneru stomped down, but instead of hitting Zoro's head, he hit the ground and Zoro was beside Robin, with May holding him.

Even back here I could still hear May's panting. How could she move that fast?

"May?" I head Zoro say.

Oh, he's still conscious.

May stood up. "My turn"

"May don't!" I yelled.

* * *

**May's POV.**

I held 3 knives in each hand.

I started spinning them and ran toward Eneru.

He sent a lightning bolt at me, but I dodged it by a hair. When I got close enough to strike, I sent the knives in my right hand through Eneru.

I thought I had got him, but he turned into lightning and got away.

I felt the air get knocked out of me.

Eneru's hand was around my neck.

"May!" I heard Zoro yell.

"Maybe you'll think the next time you attack someone. That is, if you survive"

I felt a shocking pain through my body, and I screamed.

After the shocking pain stopped, I was barely conscious.

I felt my feet lift of the ground.

Eneru lifted me by my neck.

I heard him laugh.

Just like that, he threw me.

I'm not sure where he threw me because everything was blury.

I'm guessing toward Zoro and Nami because before I hit the ground, I felt someone catch me. And I felt like it was him, my big brother.

It took all my might to focus on who caught me.

I saw his face, showing multiple expressions.

Worry. Anger. Hatred.

I don't know why, but somehow I felt safe I his arms.

But I knew I wasn't. My whole body, especially my throat, as burning.

I wanted to be unconscious, but I wasn't.

I wanted all the pain to go away.

My hands went to my neck.

I could hardly breath.

"Oh" I hear Eneru say. "You still alive? Well, I'll fix that"

My body answered before my mind could.

I pushed Zoro away with all my might.

Then I felt the stinging lightning.

Then, that's when I finally went unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hii! So, all I have to say is enjoy!**

**May's POV.**

I had just gained consciousness again.

I felt those arms around me again.

But I don't want to open my eyes.

I feel if I do, I'll have to leave the protectiveness of the arms around me.

After I lost Luffy, this is the person that makes me feel safe.

But I don't have the guts to ask him if I could stay in his arms.

I don't know what's wrong with me.

I've never been shy around guys before.

Even guys I've liked.

But I never kissed any of them before.

Well, there was that one time when I was 14 and... I don't like to talk about it.

Anyway, I decide to at least try to stay in his arms.

He was carrying me bridal style and was sitting on the ground.

I wrap my arms around his neck, almost hugging him.

I keep my eyes closed and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

**Zoro's POV.**

I carried May in my arms.

She head was leaned against my chest.

"So, your saying she took the blow for you?" asks Robin.

I nod.

I'm about to say something when May wraps her arms around my neck.

I can already feel the blood rushing to my face.

There was something about her that made her so likeable.

When we were in the forest and she was dragging me, she looked so innocent and nice.

And I bet if you get to know her, she really is. (Not including when she's fighting)

I didn't want to let her go.

All those times I've held her in my arms, I've always dreaded the moment that I've had to let go.

And now she's basically preventing me to let go.

"Oh, looks like you have a admirer" says Robin.

I scowl.

I saw that May was breathing properly now.

When she first got shocked through the neck, it was hard for her to breath.

"She looks peaceful, doesn't she" says Robin.

"Yeah. She's like the opposite of Nami" I say.

"Is she sleeping?"

"I think she might be"

I give her a slight shake.

Her eyes flutter open.

"Hey" I say.

"Why did you wake me up?" May says.

"Why were you sleeping?"

"Because" She runs her fingers through my hair, making the hair on my neck stand up. "It's nice to be held by you"

"May" says Robin. "I have good news"

I feel her go stiff all of a sudden. "Please, don't bring up anything that involves Luffy"

She stands up.

Silently, I sigh. Guess my time for holding her is up.

"I just thought that you would want to know that he's alive and on his way to fight Eneru" says Robin.

All of a sudden, May collapses to her knees.

"Are you alright?" says Robin.

I hear May sigh a breath of relief. "I thought I had actually lost Luffy"

"I don't think that he can defeat Eneru" I say. "Luffy might be strong, but Eneru's devil fruit power is stronger"

I turn to look at May, only to see that she's gone.

"Where did she-"

Robin points toward a huge hole in the grounds of the ruins.

May stands on the edge of the hole.

It's amazing how quietly she can move.

"Nami was here. She brought the waver with her" she says.

"How can you tell?" I ask.

"Can't you see the tail?"

Now that I think about it, there is a trail.

I'm about to say something when May shushes me.

She looks up.

"What is that!" she yells.

I look up.

"Is that a..." Robin starts.

"Oh, you can see it too. So I'm not insane" May says.

I look over too see that the sky knight and the Shandorian have woken up.

"Yup. A flying ship. Totally normal these days. I see them everywhere" May says sarcastically.

"What's that falling?" I say.

I hear 2 girls screaming.

They hit the ground, sending smoke rising everywhere.

When it clears, I see Nami on the waver with Usopp.

Oops. So it was Nami and Usopp screaming. Not 2 girls. Well, does Usopp count as a girl or a guy?

Whatever.

Behind them, the pink bird flew with a little Shandorian girl on his back.

"Where's Sanji!" says May.

"Why do you care about that dumb cook" I mumble.

"He's still on the ship with Eneru" says Nami.

"Shouldn't we go save him?" says May.

"I know a way we could do it" says Usopp.

* * *

Usopp and Sanji fall toward the island clouds.

"Well, that was faster than I thought" says Robin.

"Alright guys, I'm going to go after Luffy. I'll meet you guys at the Going Merry" says Nami starting up the waver.

I see Usopp dragging Sanji toward us. "I'm going to listen to Nami. Let's go back to the ship"

"Nami wait" says May, but it's too late. She was already riding up the beanstalk.

* * *

We all sit at the bottom of the beanstalk.

The Shandorian and the Sky Knight woke up right after Nami left.

"I'm bored" says Usopp.

"I have an idea" May says with a sly smile. "Usopp, you have a marker right"

Usopp throws it to her.

"Let's see what happens when we mess with Sanji's looks"

Robin chuckles. "You never change, do you May"

Hm, this could be interesting.

May is about to draw on his face when a huge leaf falls on top of her.

She throws it off herself and Robin catches it.

She lays it on the ground, reviling a note.

"Cut down the beanstalk. Make sure it falls to the west. Nami" reads Robin.

The ground started shaking.

"I think we should go back to the Merry" says Usopp picking up Sanji.

"Guys, look at the sky" I say.

There was a huge ball of thunder clouds- at least that's what I think it was.

"So that's how he's going to destroy Skypiea" says Robin.

**May's POV.**

We start walking toward the forest.

I'm carrying Chopper and Usopp's carrying Sanji.

We stop in front of the forest.

"Zoro" I say.

"I know"

Usopp puts Sanji down as Zoro starts running.

He jumps up toward the beanstalk and using 1 sword, cuts 1 of the 2 vines.

"Yeah! He did it!" yells Usopp.

All of a sudden, a lightning bolt shot out of the sky, hitting Zoro in midair.

"Zoro!" I scream.

"Oh no. The bean stalk isn't falling! What's that thing made of? Rock?!" says Usopp.

I grabbed 3 knives in each of my hands. "I don't know if this is gonna work because I never actually used this move in battle, but this move is pretty strong, so I think I'll be able to cut through the stalk. If I can get close enough"

I start spinning the knives in my hands. **(A/N: She spins them the was Zoro spins his swords for his move 'Three Thousand Worlds')**

"What are you doing?" asks the Shandorian. I think his name is Wyper.

"Doing a test run"

I lock my eyes on one of the huge trees this island has.

"Now" I say. "Tiger Hurricane!"

I throw the knives toward the tree with them spinning horizontally.

They slice through the tree easily.

Usopp screams as it falls.

They spin back toward me like a boomerang and I catch the knives in my right hand. "It's going to work"

The part of the tree that was still attached to the ground now had scratch marks all over it. Like something was clawing on it.

"Aw, no fair, I wanted to do it" whines Usopp.

I sigh. "Fine, I'll give you 1 minute to try to cut it down. If you fail, then I'm doing it"

Usopp runs toward the stalk.

I follow close behind.

"Alright. Now watch as the all mighty Usopp breaks down this-"

"HURRY UP ALREADY!" I yell at him.

He uses a bunch of his slingshot moves at the stalk, and it might be weakening it. Just a little. Okay maybe not.

I hear the faint voices of Robin and Wyper.

I look down at the lower ruins. Somewhere down there, Zoro was laying unconscious.

I'm about to tell Usopp that his minutes up when Wyper suddenly jumped onto the one vine of the stalk that was still standing.

"Wyper don't!" I yell.

But it was too late.

He used his dial.

I was sure he was going to die. And I think he did.

There was a huge explosion.

When I looked at the vine of the stalk, there giant hole in it.

"He did it!" Usopp yells. Again.

Usopp and I run back to Robin and the beanstalk started falling.

"Is Wyper okay?!" yells Aisa.

I open my mouth to speak but how could I tell her about him.

He had to be dead.

"I'm not sure if he's okay or not" I manage.

"What do we do now" asks Usopp.

"There's nothing else we can do" I say.

I sit down on the tree I cut down.

It was true.

There was nothing we could do except sit here and wait until Luffy needed our help.

And I'm sure he didn't.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! So I'm going to start this chapter after Luffy defeat's Eneru because that part is basically only about Luffy so I want to start during the party.**

**P.S. If you watch the anime, the crew landed in G-8 after Skypiea. Well I want to change that into a crossover with Avatar; The Last Airbender. **

**May's** **POV.**

I sit down on a log.

Everyone was having fun.

Except me.

I should be happy but you know, how are you supposed to have fun when you have only a few friends.

"Hey" I hear Zoro say.

I turn to my right and see him sitting beside me.

He was still covered in bandages.

Well, actually most of our crew was.

Nami didn't have much but not including her and Robin, I had the least.

"So, how's the party" he says.

I'm about to answer when Nami says "Is this a bad time"

I turn to her. "What"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about how I acted. I thought you were going to hurt Luffy and the crew. But when you though he was dead, well, I don't think anyone can act that well"

I smile. "Thanks"

A hand stretches out and grabs my hand.

"Looks like Luffy wants to talk to me"

And he pulls me toward him.

I land in the middle of the party, where everyone was dancing, facing Luffy.

"Want to dance?"

"Sure" I say.

He spins me around the way Ace used to.

"Learning from your brother are you?" I say.

He grins. "I was the one who taught him that move"

"Yeah. Sure you were"

His face turns serious. "Well. I didn't call you over here to dance. But I wouldn't mind dancing and talking"

I shrug.

"So" he says as we dance. "You gave me four years. And those four years past"

I nod. "Luffy. I want to stay as friends"

"Same here. It would be too awkward. You know, since I-"

I cover his mouth with my hand before he could say anything else.

The crew was watching us dance. And probably ease dropping too.

Well, most of the crew was watching us.

Sanji was crying on the ground.

"Let's just forget about what you did before I left. Alright" I say.

He nods. I let go of his mouth.

"I'm going to go get something to drink" I say walking away.

"May!" I hear Sanji say.

Oh no. Here he goes.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he says kneeling on one knee.

I look over at Usopp and the rest of the crew.

They were laughing.

I smile and roll my eyes.

They probably made a bet with Sanji.

"Sure" I say taking his hand.

His mouth hangs open.

"YAY! IN OUR FACE USOPP!" he yells.

I laugh.

"HEY MOSS HEAD! YOU OWE ME 100 BERRIES!"

After my dance with Sanji, I sit next to Robin.

She hands me a drink.

"What are you thinking?" she asks me.

"I'm thinking" I say smiling. "I joined the right crew after all"

* * *

I sit in the ship.

The party ended after three days and now it was time to leave.

I was waiting here alone for the rest of the crew to bring back the gold they were taking from the snakes stomach.

I hear a bunch of yelling.

Well. Here they come.

Luffy jumps onto the ship, followed by everyone else.

"Set Sail!" he yells.

I see Conis and her father following us on their waver.

"Is Gan Fall gonna be okay?" I ask.

Luffy smiles. "I bet he's feeling godly"

We follow Conis and her father for about a minute.

"There's could end!" she yells.

They get of the waver and follow us on island clouds.

"Bye guys!" they yell.

"Just ride off of could end then!" yells her dad.

"What do they mean bye ride off?" I say.

My question is answered when we start falling.

I hear Nami screaming.

No wait. It's just Usopp.

All of a sudden, we stop falling.

I look up.

On top of our ship was a huge sky Octopus.

"Thank you!" I yell to Conis and her father.

* * *

I sat down at the white edge of the ship, leaning against one of the spirals.

I muted out everything around me, so that I could look down at the beautiful calm sea.

I looked up. "Is it just me or is it getting darker?"

"Of course it's getting darker. That's how everyday is" says Nami.

"I know but, that's not what I mean"

Nami and the rest of the crew, not including the sleeping Zoro or Luffy wherever he was, looked into the sky.

"Yeah. Your right. It is darker"

"What are you guys talking about" says Zoro.

"Finally your awake" I say.

"You guys talk to much" he says.

"GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

"Hey Zoro!" I hear Luffy yell.

Is his voice coming from the sky?

"If your bored I know something really fun you could do! Come bounce on this octopus! It's really fun!" he yells.

Sanji runs toward where I'm sitting and we both stand up and look at the top of the octopus.

"Oh no" Sanji says. "Luffy get off! The octopus is getting smaller"

He ran toward the middle of the ship to get a better look.

"Now that I thought about it, the octopus _is_ getting smaller!" says Nami.

I was frozen with fear. But not because of the octopus.

Because I heard the rushing sound of water.

Even more terrifying than the whirlpool from the knock up stream.

I was still standing on the edge.

It took all my courage to look below the ship.

My eyes widen.

The whirlpool was huge!

Even from this high up, I could see it clearly.

It was over 2 times the size of the whirlpool from the knock up stream.

"L-L-Luffy!" I yell.

"May!" I hear him yell back.

But the octopus had just lost all it's air, and I lost my balance.

I fell toward the whirlpool.

"MAY!" I heard Zoro yell.

The ship was falling too.

But I had the head start, and the wind was blowing me away from them.

I saw Luffy stretching his arm out.

And I saw more arms coming out of his hand.

Probably Robin.

They were so close.

I knew I would fall into the whirlpool either way, but I wanted to be with Luffy.

I stretched out my hand.

I was and inch away from touching Robin's hand when I hit the water.


	12. Chapter 12

**Helloo! Okay so this chapter takes place between the Avatar; The Last Airbender episode 55 and 56. The next few chapters are going to be a cross over with the Avatar TV show so if you don't watch it, just watch the first episode and you'll probably understand and if your going to watch the first episode just saying Zuko joins Aangs crew or whatever and Toph comes in around Book 2. And Suki comes in around Book 1 I think. And Suki and Sokka are dating. (SPOILER!)**

**Aangs POV.**

We all sat down, talking about Katara's and Zuko's recent adventure.

"Hey guys" says Sokka pointing to the sky. "What's that!"

There was something falling toward the water.

"It that a girl?" says Suki.

"Aw man, I can't see!" says Toph.

Katara ran toward the water and bended the water to shoot up and gently lower the girl to the ground near our feet.

"WHOA! SHE HAS BLUE HAIR!" says Sokka.

"Sure she does" says Katara sarcastically.

The face Katara made when she saw the girl was hilarious.

But, what kind of girl has blue hair?

All of a sudden, her eyes flew open and she flipped forward to her feet.

"Careful!" says Toph. "She's holding knives"

**May's POV.**

How did that girl know I was holding knives?

And I think she was blind.

I put my knives back into the brown strap at my thigh. "I'm now fighting a bunch of kids"

"Hey! We're tougher than you think" says a boy with a small pony tail.

3 boy and 3 girls.

One girl was blind. One had long dark hair. The last one had short brown hair.

One boy had no hair and a blue arrow tattoo on his head. The second boy was the one with the small pony tail. The last boy had black hair that was about the same length as Sanii's and had a scar on his right eye. It looked like a scar from fire.

"You think you can beat me?" I ask.

Honestly, in the condition I'm in, they might be able to.

"Where'd you come from?" asks the guy with the scar.

"The East Blue"

They all had confused looks on their faces. Except the tattooed boy.

"Are you a water bender?" asks the girl with long hair.

"Water Bender?"

"Yeah. I'm the last south pole water bender" she says.

My eyes widen as she controls some water to move around me.

"Whoa. What the hell"

"Well, someone has a foul mouth" says the boy with the pony tail.

I scowl.

"Wait. What world are you from?" asks the tattooed boy.

"The, uh, Blue Sea"

"No way! Really!" he says.

"So what?"

"It's real?"

"What is Aang?"

So, Aang was the boy's name.

"When I was 6 years old, the monks told me a legend about a world above ours, called the blue sea. Apparently, we live inside the Earth. And somehow, we have our own sun and moon. But, none of that made sense, so they stopped telling the legend" says Aang.

"Wait, I'm in another world?! AGAIN!" I yell.

"You should stay here for a bit. I can explain everything that's happening here"

"No"

"Please. If you go somewhere without knowing anything about this world, you could get hurt"

I sigh. "Fine. But I'm going to find my crew right after"

As if on cue, I saw the Going Merry falling out of the sky.

"Holy crap, the ship's done for" I say.

I see the water bender girl make a column of water shoot out of the sea and lower the merry into the water.

I jump onto the ship.

"Luffy! Robin! Zoro!"

Wait, why did I call Zoro?

"MAY! MY LOVE!" I hear Sanji yell.

We runs out of the kitchen and hugs me.

I punch him. "Personal space"

I hear someone else coming out of the kitchen.

"What the he- May!" says Zoro.

I smile.

I start walking to him but before I could even take one step, something blasted me to the ground where Aang was.

I felt a heavy weight on me.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Luffy on me.

"Luffy!" I yell.

He helps me up.

"I would hug you but I think I broke my BACK" I say.

"Sorry" he says laughing.

I see the rest of the crew come out of the ship.

Robin looks the happiest.

"Guys" says Nami. "Where are we"

* * *

Aang explained everything to us. The war. Bending. The Avatar stuff. Pretty cool if you ask me. Even the map of the world is cool.

"So, there's Toph, Suki, Zuko, Katara, Aang and uh" I try to remember the last name.

"Was it Sucka?" asks Zoro.

"SOKKA!" he yells.

We all laugh.

"So you guys are pirates?" asks Toph. "Cool"

Robin was sitting on a rock and reading a book.

I'm about to say something to her when Katara asks us "Does anyone have a bounty?"

Luffy, Zoro and I grin.

"Katara, they only have 8 people in their crew. Their bounties are probably only like 50" says Sokka.

"Actually" I say. "My bounty is 30 million"

Everyone's, not including the crew, mouth hung open.

"And my bounty is the lowest" I say.

"Who else is there" asks Zuko.

"My bounty is 60 million. Robin over there has a bounty of 79 million" says Zoro.

"You guys are so COOL!" says Toph.

"And the captain has a bounty too" says Usopp.

They all look at Luffy.

"100 million"

Sokka's mouth opened wide enough for Chopper to walk through.

I laugh.

"So, you learned our names, but we still have to learn yours" says Zuko.

"I'm Luffy. This is Chopper, out doctor"

"Hi" he says.

All the kids scream.

We explain to them about devil fruits.

"Still. Really creepy. Who else ate one?" asks Katara.

"Robin did. Now she can grow any of her body parts anywhere she wants" I say.

I see Sokka shudder.

"And I ate one too" says Luffy stretching out his face. "Now I'm made of rubber"

"Uh, back to the names" says Zuko.

"Right. This is Nami, our navigator. Usopp is our sniper. Sanji is our cook. Roronoa Zoro is the guy with green hair" says Luffy.

"And our archeologist is Nico Robin" I say pointing at her. "And I'm Boa May"

All the kids turn to look at Zuko.

"Awkward" whispers Sokka.

"What are you guys going to do if you get out of here?" asks Suki.

"Go to the next island" says Nami.

"So, who's the strongest?" asks Toph.

"The captain" I say. "Then either Sanji or Zoro"

"I'm obviously stronger than the dumb cook" says Zoro.

"What did you say?!"

"ENOUGH!" I hit them both in the head.

"Anyway" says Usopp. "It would be Robin. Then ME!"

I take him by his nose. "You think your stronger than me?"

He nods.

"ARMWRESTLE!" yells Toph.

I grin. "Let's go"

I beat him in half a second. "Anyway after Robin its me. Then Chopper and then Nami and Usopp are tied"

Usopp mumbles something.

"Whatever" he says. "You still couldn't beat us"

"Is that a challenge?" I say standing up.

"Maybe"

"May" I hear Zoro say. "We just got out of Skypiea. I want some rest"

"But your always sleeping" I say pouting at him.

He blushes. "Alright. But only if Luffy agrees"

I turn to Sokka.

"Let's have a contest. 5 round. Best 3 out of 5. We'll plan the games out today and we'll play tomorrow" I say. "You in?"

Sokka turns to his friends.

"I don't know, I still need to practice bending" says Aang.

"Come on. We can make rules about bending being allowed so you can practice bending at the came time" I say.

"Alright"

"Then it's settled" says Sokka. "Tomorrow we'll find out who the strongest people are"

* * *

I walk around in the empty cave.

The silence around was so eerie.

All of a sudden, the cave collapsed.

Rocks fell on me, swashing me.

My eyes flew open.

I felt a heavy weight on my back.

When I looked up, I saw that Luffy had rolled onto me during his sleep.

Alright, I mean like I know we're like siblings but he eats WAY too much.

I tried to move from under him, but he was to heavy.

After what seemed like an hour of trying, I managed to squeeze from under him.

I checked the time.

12:30 A.M.

I sighed. Luffy was still on top of my blanket.

I can't sleep without one.

Sort of a bad habit.

I sat down on the grass, leaning on a rock and looked into the sky.

A full moon.

* * *

**Zoro's POV.**

I opened my eyes.

It was still dark outside.

I got up with my blanket wrapped around me and looked around.

I saw someone sitting on the ground, leaning against a rock.

May.

I walked up to her. "Can't sleep?"

She looked up. "Not without a blanket"

I looked over to where she was sleeping and saw Luffy rolled on top of her blanket.

"Why don't you just take it back?"

She pointed at Luffy.

I saw him chewing on her blanket.

"Gross. What a role model" I say.

She laughs a bit.

I sit down beside her.

A gleam hit my eye.

I look toward it and see that it's the moonlight reflecting off a ring.

A ring on May's middle finger.

It was golden and looked like a snake wrapping around her finger.

"Where'd you get that?"

She looked at her ring on her left hand.

"I'm not sure. My big brother told me when he found me on the beach, this was already on my finger. He saw it was a snake, and he decided to name me after the Boa Constrictor"

I'm about to comment when she yawns and leans against me.

I feel her shivering.

"Your cold?"

"I guess so"

I draped my blanket around her.

She moved a bit closer to me and wrapped her arms around my arm.

I close my eyes

This is probably the best way to fall asleep.

* * *

I lay down on the beach with my head in May's lap.

She played around with my hair.

My eyes are starting to close.

"Goodnight" she says and leans toward me.

Our faces are an inch apart.

"I WON!" I hear someone yell.

My eyes open.

I look to my right and see that Zuko was the one who yelled.

From the looks of it, May and him were arm wrestling.

Everyone else was awake.

I slam the back of my head against the rock.

What kind of dream was that?

May is my friend.

Alright, she was kinda good looking but I don't want to date her.

Do I?

* * *

**May's POV.**

"Alright, so your the arm wrestling champion. For now. You haven't faced Luffy yet" I say to Zuko.

"I'm sure I can beat him" he says flexing his arms.

I roll my eyes.

Everyone, not including Zoro, was watching us arm wrestle.

"Come on May" says Sokka. "We have to plan the games"

"Alright. Calm down"

Sokka and I walk over to one of the huge rocks.

"So what's the first game going to be?" asks Sokka.

I think for a moment.

An idea pops into my head.

I grin.

"What are you thinking?" asks Sokka.

"I have a game"

"What is it?"

"Running Man"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! So I decided that for the games part of this story, each game is going to take up one chapter. The beginning and end of the chapter's are probably going to be like talking or the love line or something other than the games. Anyway, if you have any idea's for a game please leave it in the reviews. There are going to be 5 games! Enjoy!**

**May's POV.**

Sokka and I walk over to the others.

"We got the game" says Sokka.

I look at Luffy. "It's called Running Man"

"YES!" yells Luffy.

"Seriously, the game you wanted to play in Jaya?" asks Nami.

"What game?" asks Chopper.

"The objective of the game is to rip other peoples name tag off. It's going to be stuck to your back. Me and Sokka just made them" I say.

"The rules are simple" says Sokka. "There are going to be two teams. Pirates vs. Benders. Whatever team the last person standing is from wins. But since the benders only have 6 people, two people have to sit out for this game from your team and they will be the referees. No weapons allowed. Bending is allowed. Devil fruit powers allowed. Only Robin, you can't make hands pop out of peoples back and rip off their name tags. You are only out if someone else rips off you nametag, even if they are from your team. If you are out, the referees will announce it"

"Sounds fun" says Toph.

"You guys can find out who isn't playing now" says Suki.

I hand some nametags to Sokka and walkover to my friends.

"Nice job sweetheart" says Luffy high fiving me.

Everyone looks at him.

"He's trying to imitate Ace" I tell them.

"So who's not playing?" asks Chopper. "I think I should play, if I can use my rumble ball"

"I'm not playing" says Nami. "May just did my nails for me yesterday"

"Oh Nami my love, their almost as beautiful as you!" says Sanji.

"Moron" mumbles Zoro.

I try not to laugh.

"Let's vote on who shouldn't play" says Robin.

In the end, Usopp ended up not playing.

We all stuck the name tags on our backs.

"WHO WROTE THESE!" yelled Sanji.

"Zoro did. Why?" I say.

"LOOK AT WHAT MY NAMETAG SAYS!"

I turn him around.

"Twisted Eyebrow" I read.

"Nice nametag Sanji" says Luffy.

"You guys ready!?" yells Sokka.

"Yup!" I yell.

We all get ready.

"On the count of three, you can all start" says Nami. "One! Two! Three!"

* * *

We all start running.

I feel the ground rumbling and I jump.

Under me, I see the ground split open.

Toph or Aang.

I ricochet off a rock and start running as soon as I land.

Toph is going to be the hardest opponent.

She can feel you coming.

Literately.

I hear a twig snap and I immediately tackle the person behind me.

It was Sokka.

He screams.

"I can take you down!" he yells.

I flip him onto his back and rip of his nametag and run with it in my hands.

"Sokka out! Sokka out!" yells Usopp and Nami.

"I'm not even surprised" says Zuko.

**Reader's POV.**

Chopper eats his rumble ball.

He turns into his jump point and launches into the air.

Suki ran over to Sanji and kicked him in the back.

Sanji looks at her. "Your too young for me"

He kicks at her legs and manages to make her lose her balance, though she flips off her hands and lands on her feet again.

Aang trapped Luffy in a air current.

"Balloon Luffy!" yells May.

Luffy used his gum gum balloon move and broke out of the current.

Aang flew up into the air and jumped onto Chopper.

"HELPP!" yells Chopper.

Too late.

Aang ripped off his nametag.

"Chopper out! Chopper out!" yells Usopp and Nami.

Katara shot some water at Robin, who barely jumped out of the way.

Hands popped out of the ground and held Katara's feet. More hands trapped her hands.

Sanji ran over to her to rip off her nametag, but Aang used air to knock him away.

"Help!" yelled Katara.

May ran over to her to rip off her nametag, but got tackled by Zuko.

They landed about 10 feet away, Zuko pinning her down.

"Did I ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?" says Zuko.

"Did I ever tell you that your too young for me?" says May.

She grabbed his shoulders and shoved him onto his back.

She flipped over, so that Zuko and her changed places.

She kicked his stomach and sent him flying into Suki, who was running toward them.

Zoro ran and pinned down Suki and Zuko and their stomachs.

"May! Luffy!" he yelled.

May ran toward them, but Aang whipped water at her, making her jump back.

A fireball shot toward her, and she just barely jumped out of the way, before it burned the ground beneath her.

Fire shot out of Zuko's hands, and Zoro jumped off of him and Suki before being burned.

Suki ran while Zuko shot more fire at Zoro.

"Aang!" yelled Katara, who was still trapped by Robin.

Before Aang could reach her, hands tripped him and trapped his body onto the ground.

Robin ran up to Katara and ripped off her nametag. "Sorry"

"Katara out! Katara out!" yelled Usopp and Nami.

"What!?" yelled Aang. "Toph? Where are you?"

"I'm here" she said. She was sitting on a rock, watching everybody else fight.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm waiting. I'll fight when I have too. Besides, no one can sneak up on me"

Aang was pinned down on his stomach by Robin's hands.

He sucked in a bunch of air and exhaled, breaking out of Robin's grasp and flying into the air.

"SO COOL!" says Luffy.

"You should pay more attention" say Suki tripping him.

May tackled her to the ground. "Robin!"

Hands sprung up and pinned down Suki.

"Twisted Eyebrow out! Twisted Eyebrow out!" yelled Usopp and Nami.

"WHAT!" says May.

"I told you I would fight when I wanted to" says Toph.

Earth trapped Sanji's legs and arms to the ground, and Toph stood behind him with his nametag in her hand. "Besides, he tried to sneak up on me"

Without hesitation, May ripped off Suki's nametag.

"Suki out! Suki out!" Usopp and Nami yell.

"WE'RE GOING TO WIN!" yells Chopper.

"COME ONE BENDERS! WE'RE ALL YOUNGER THAN THESE PEOPLE! WE CAN BEAT THESE OLD VETRENS!" yells Sokka.

"ROBIN MY DEAR! MAY MY LOVE! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!" yells Sanji.

Zuko's eyes only darted to Suki for a second, but Zoro kicked him to Luffy.

Zuko shot a lightning bolt at Luffy in midair.

Smoke rose from his body.

Hands shot out of the smoke and grabbed Zuko.

"That won't work on me" says Luffy.

"YOUR ARMS CAN STRETCH?!" yells Sokka.

"SO AWESOME!" yells Toph.

Aang shot air at Luffy, but Zuko went flying with him.

May chuckled. "Nice move Avatar!"

"Don't let her talk to you like that!" yells Sokka.

Appa roars and Momo fly's around the field.

Aang kicks the air and fire shoots out of his feet and nearly burns May.

Luffy rips off Zuko's nametag.

"Zuko out! Zuko out!" yells Usopp and Nami.

"Looks like I have to start working" says Toph.

She turns around and kicks the ground.

Earth shoots up and traps all of May's body except for her head and the nametag.

"I could beat you all with my eyes closed" says Toph.

"You don't even use your eyes!" yells Usopp.

Toph smirks. "Exactly"

She's about to rip off May's nametag when she shoots into the air.

"What happened!" yells Toph.

"Did I mention I can grow feet on the ground too?" says Robin.

Aang catches Toph and sets her on the ground.

"I'll rip off the tag" he says.

But May was gone.

"Toph! Where did she go?" says Aang.

"I don't know, and the rubber guys gone too"

Aang looked up.

Luffy fell on top of him.

May hit the ground, shattering the earth around her. "Thanks Luffy"

She jumped right before a column of earth shot up under her.

Aang blew air onto Luffy, sending his body flying, but his hands still held onto Aang. Only his arms were stretched out.

"Oh no" says Aang.

Luffy pulled Aang toward him.

Aang sucked in another breath, but Zoro tackled him, knocking the breath out of him.

He landed on his face.

Zoro ripped off his nametag without a moments hesitation.

"Twinkle toes out! Twinkle toes out!" yells Usopp and Nami.

"Why are you calling me that!" yells Aang.

Toph laughs. "I wrote the names for our team"

"Well, looks like we're going to win" says Zoro.

"Don't be so sure" says Toph.

Her hands dart around.

Earth shoots up and traps everybody to the ground. Only their heads showed.

"I am the greatest earth bender in the world!" says Toph.

Toph lifted her hand toward May.

"What are you doing?" asks May.

"Well, I sort of forgot to leave a hole where the nametags"

Robin closes her eyes.

Hands come out of Toph and grab her hands.

Sokka screams.

"Wait, what the" says Toph.

The earth around May started growing, covering her face. "ROBIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOUR GOING TO KILL ME!"

Robin's hands force Toph's hands down, and the earth around May lowered to the ground, releasing May.

Robin's hands on Toph disappeared.

May jumped into the air before the earth could trap her again.

Toph's hands moved toward Robin, and a hole formed where her nametag was.

Toph stomps on the ground, making a hole and she jumps in.

Then the hole closes.

May lands swiftly on a rock.

Toph jumps out of the ground behind Robin and rips off her nametag and jumped back under ground.

"Robin out! Robin out!" yells Usopp and Nami.

The earth around Robin released her, and she walked over to the other people who are out.

May jumped back into the air.

Toph jumped out of the ground behind Zoro.

Right after she ripped off his nametag, May tackled her from the air.

May pinned her down on the ground.

"Zoro out! Zoro out!" yells Usopp and Nami.

"That won't work" says Toph.

"Are you sure about that?" says May.

She jumped into the air, taking Toph with her.

There was a ripping sound.

When May and Toph land, Toph's nametag is in her hand.

"Toph out! Toph out! THE PIRATES WIN THE FIRST GAME!" yells Usopp.

"Nice job knife lady" says Toph.

Aang walks over to Zoro and Luffy and makes the rocks around them release them.

"Well" says May walking over to Sokka. "I heard that you called us _old_"

"You are! Aren't you?"

"I'm only 18!"

"What about everyone else?"

"Well everyone is either between 17 and 19. Except Robin, she's 28"

"SEE!"

Hands pop up on Sokka and pin him on the ground.

"Are you calling me OLD" says Robin.

"No, no, of course not" he mumbles.

The hands disappear.

**May's POV.**

The game ended an hour ago.

"You know, the game lasted longer than I thought" says Luffy.

"Yeah, you guys are stronger than you look" says Usopp.

The sky was getting dark.

"We should play two games tomorrow, you know to save time" says Aang.

"Aang, you should really start using fire during the games" says Zuko.

I set up my blanket. "Sanji, is the food ready yet?"

"ALMOST MY LOVE!"

"So are you guys like dating or something?" asks Sokka.

I nearly gag. "Of course not"

"Not yet anyway" says Sanji sitting down beside me.

I shove his face away. "Just finish dinner"

I take a sip of my tea.

"Who's your boyfriend?" asks Toph.

I choke on my tea.

After I was done coughing I say "I don't have one"

Katara, Toph and Suki grin.

"I can tell a lie when I hear one" says Suki.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend" says Luffy.

"Oh, what about your first kiss?" says Sokka.

Robin chuckles.

"I uh" I say.

"She never had a first kiss" says Luffy. "I would know, I knew her almost my entire life"

"But what about those 4 years when she was traveling without you" says Nami"

"You too!" I say to her.

Earth trapped my right arm to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I say.

"When you lie, your pulse speeds up" says Toph. "If it does, I'll be able to feel it"

"So, do you have a crush?" asks Suki.

"Of course not"

"She's not lying" says Toph.

"Have you ever kissed a boyyyy?" says Sokka.

"No"

Toph's face lights up. "She's lying"

Everyone looks at me.

I look at Luffy.

His expression was a 'give it up' expression.

And a 'tell them' expression.

"Alright, I'll tell you" I say.

"Oooooouuuuuuuuuu!" says Sokka in a high pitched voice.

"You kissed a BOY!" says Sanji.

"You guys should leave her alone. If she has a boy she likes, then no one should interfere" says Zuko.

"Your just sad about May" says Sokka.

Everyone looks at me.

"Not that May" says Aang. "There's a May in this world who's dating Zuko"

"Anyway" says Nami.

"When I was 14, I had a close friend" I say. "I was just about to leave home"

"Wait a minute" says Usopp.

"There's nothing else to say. I was just about to leave when he kissed me. Nothing big really" I say.

"Close friend?" says Zoro.

"Are you saying?" says Sanji.

"Yup, my first kiss was with Luffy"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! So I have the second game, but I don't have any idea's for the other three. So please help me by leaving your idea's in the reviews and if I use your idea, then I'll give you a shout out!**

**May's POV.**

You have no idea how long it took to shut every one up. They just kept on talking and talking and talking.

Well, except Robin. I have a feeling she already guessed that my first kiss was with the captain.

Anyway, I lay on the ground, this time with a blanket.

I closed my eyes.

Once again, not a happy dream.

I was underwater, just swimming.

Then out of nowhere, I began to drown, I couldn't breath.

My eyes opened and once again, my dream was because of Luffy.

He was laying on his stomach, but his hand was covering my face.

I threw his hand off, but of course, he didn't wake up.

I took my blanket and tied it around my hips.

I saw that Zoro was awake, but still laying down.

I walked over to him and sat down beside him. "Can't sleep?"

He looked away from me. "Mind your own business"

Well, I couldn't tell if he was mad at me or just grumpy.

"Are you alright?"

He didn't answer.

"Come on Zoro, other than Luffy and Robin, your the only person I want to talk to"

Still no answer.

I stood up. "Are you mad at me because me and Luffy kissed?"

* * *

**Toph's POV.**

I put my hand to the ground.

May was talking to Zoro.

I moved closer to the opening of the tent so I could hear what they were talking about.

"Are you mad at me because me and Luffy kissed?" May asked him.

Lucky for me, Zoro's wrist was on the ground.

His pulse was beating pretty fast.

I wonder why he's mad.

Is it because...

OOHHHH I SEEE WHYYYYY!

I grinned.

The only thing is I can't tell their facial expressions.

Sucks.

Zoro sat up.

May sat down beside him. "Zoro, what happened between me and Luffy was four years ago. And Luffy just wants to be friends now"

"What about Ace" asks Zoro.

May's pulse started beating faster too.

Who's Ace anyway?

"Well, I uh... had a crush on Ace. And he knew, but he just wanted to be friends" says May.

She shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh" was all Zoro said.

It was so hard to control my laughter. It was like a drama. But like, real life.

"Chill out Zoro" says May shoving him with her shoulder gently. "Ace rejected me anyway"

"Well he's stupid"

May punched him in the arm. "He rejected me but he's still my friend, so you shouldn't insult him"

"Does Luffy know?"

May laughed a bit. "Are you kidding? Before Luffy started liking me, they would always make fun of me"

I'm so confused. Are they dating or what?

May leaned on Zoro.

"So" she says. "Why were you mad. Or were you just jealous"

"I wasn't jealous" he says.

Yeah sure you weren't.

But before, May wasn't lying when she said she didn't like anybody.

"Sure you weren't" says May.

Ha! We think alike.

Zoro yawned.

"You should get some rest" says May.

"Alright" He leans in close to her.

Ohhhhh, I don't think the cook is going to like this.

Right before Zoro could kiss her forehead, May stopped him.

"Zoro. Friends, and only friends"

He lay down. "Uh, right"

He put one hand behind his head and stretched the other one out. "You want to lay down?"

May shook her head. "I'm going to go for a swim"

"Don't get sick. We need you for tomorrow"

* * *

**May's POV.**

I walked away from Zoro.

I was about to take off the blanket around my hips when the ground moved from under me and I was dragged somewhere.

Into Toph's tent.

"Hey" she says.

"Uh, hi" I sit down.

"So are you dating Zoro?" she asked.

"Of course not. And if you saw what just happened, and I'm pretty sure you did, I told him I just wanted to be friends"

Toph sighed. "How do you do it?"

"Do what"

"Be so... how do I say it? Well, you make it look so easy to make guys like you" says Toph. "Does that make sense"

"I guess so, but I don't really know _how _I do it. I just be myself"

"I bet your really pretty. Too bad I can't see faces"

I smile. "Thanks. Don't worry Toph, your pretty too"

"If I am, no one ever tells me"

"Hm, I know a way for you to get complements"

"Don't tell me a makeover. Because Katara gave me one and well, didn't work out so well"

I laugh. "Don't worry, not a total makeover. Just like, change your hair and stuff"

"I don't know"

"Come on" I say. "It's only going to take a few minutes"

Toph sighs. "Alright"

I get started on her hair.

Her hair was pretty long when it was down. Almost up to her elbows.

"Toph, why did you ask me those questions? Are you trying to impress a boy?"

"What?" say Toph in a high pitched voice. "Of course not"

Even though she can't see, a raise a eyebrow. Bad habit.

"Let me guess, Sokka" I say.

"Wha-"

"Toph. give it up" I say.

"No, I won't"

"Alright fine"

After a few more minutes I finish her hair.

"Turn around" I order.

When she does, I add a light pink lipstick to her lips.

"Done"

"Really?" she says touching her face. "I don't feel very different other than the hair"

"That's because your not" I say.

"Oh"

"Don't be upset. Your already really pretty without having a makeover"

She smiles.

"You should go back to sleep. I'm going to go for a swim" I say walking out of the tent.

I dip my foot in the water then back away. "Actually, I think I might dive in"

I look around. There was no where to dive from.

"Oh! I know what to do!" say Toph.

She lifted up her hand and a block of earth rose up.

Then, a wall formed behind me. Only the water was facing me.

"Toph! What are you doing?" I ask.

"Just wait"

The block of earth floated above the water.

Oh no.

Then, it slammed down and sent a wave toward me.

I held my breath.

After the wave washed away, the wall behind dropped back into the earth.

I drain out my hair and sneeze.

"Thanks Toph" I say sarcastically.

After I dry up (using dials of course) I change into a loose over-sized white t-shirt and short-shorts. The t-shirt covered the shorts. The perfect comfortable outfit.

I walk over to the crew and sit next to Zoro.

He was a sleep, but one hand was still under his head while the other was stretched out.

I debated on laying down with him like he asked me too earlier or going back to my usual spot.

The ground underneath me moved again, making me laydown next to Zoro with my head on his arm.

"Just lay down already May. No need to thank me" I hear Toph say.

I smile.

I turn on my side so that I'm facing Zoro.

Friends.

Who am I kidding?


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! So I wanted to make the game and chapter 14 one chapter but it ended up being too long so I split it into two. Anyway I STILL NEED IDEAS! Please, please, please leave your ideas in the review box. Enjoy!**

**May's POV.**

The first thing I see in the morning is usually the sky.

This time it was Zoro.

He was still sleeping.

Typical.

Once again, I was the first one up.

I stood up and walked over to Sokka's tent.

"Hey Sokka!" I say. "If your in there, you better wake up!"

He rolls, rather than walks, out of his tent. He was still in his sleeping bag. "What"

"Let's plan the games. All of them this time"

"Fine. Come in" he looks at me up and down. "What happened to you?"

I walk over to the water and look at myself. Nothing was different except for my clothes.

"What do you mean?" I ask walking back to him.

"I mean what happened to your clothes? You look like a hobo"

I kick him into his tent and walk in.

* * *

The whole time we were discussing, I couldn't help but think about how most of the time I've been in the crew, I've been with Zoro the most.

Well whatever.

When me and Sokka finished and walked out of the tent, everyone was awake.

"Wow Toph" says Sokka. "You look great"

I smile at Toph.

**(A/N: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but Toph's hair is in a braid like the one Katniss had in the Hunger Games Movie)**

"HELLO MY LOVE! I MADE YOU BREAKFAST!" says Sanji handing me a plate.

I smile.

I sit on a rock.

Luffy sits beside me. "That looks really good"

I take a bite. "It is"

Luffy looks at the dish.

I laugh.

I scoop some up in the spoon. "Say ah"

I feed Luffy some of the food. "Thanks May"

* * *

After I finish the food, me and Sokka explain the rules.

"The game is called 'Bender's Ball'" I say. "Sokka came up with the name, not me"

"Anyway" he says. "In this game, everyone is going to get to play. All you have to do is shoot the ball into the other team's net. But only 4 people from each team are allowed on the field. Toph and Aang are going to make the field out of earth. There is going to be two nets and a line in the center. You can't cross the other team's half. The four people who aren't playing are going to referee. If you break a rule, your out of the game for 2 minutes. You can change places with anyone on the field at anytime. Bending and weapons are allowed. This game is going to last 1 hour. The person with the most points at the end of the game wins. The ball is made out of rubber. I wrapped a fire proof fabric around it. I made it by the way. And if you destroy the ball, your out for 2 minutes. If you step out of the field, your out. If you catch the ball, your out. If you completely block the net, your out. If you knock the ball out of the field, it goes to the other team. Really simple"

"Alright!" says Luffy. "Let's play!"

* * *

Aang and Toph had finished making the field. It was simple. A big rectangle with 2 nets made out of earth on either side and a line down the middle.

The first people who were playing on Aang's side were all the benders, Katara, Aang, Toph and Zuko.

On our side, we started with Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Chopper.

Everyone else stood outside of the rectangle.

"Ready!" yelled Usopp passing the ball to Aang. "GO!"

* * *

**Reader's POV.**

Aang kicked the ball and shot a air current at it.

It shot like lightning threw the field.

It passed Zoro, who was standing at the front.

Luffy tried to block it, but Sanji kicked it back to the benders.

This time, it flew even faster than it did before.

Right before it went in the net, a earth column shot up and knocked it out of the field.

"Dammit" says Sanji.

"Whoa" says Sokka. "That was a powerful kick. It cracked the earth"

It was true. The column of earth had a big crack in it where the ball hit it. It sank back into the ground.

"I can't do this" says Toph. "I can't see where the ball is going"

"Toph!" says Suki. "Switch out"

Toph and Suki traded spots.

May threw the ball to Luffy.

"Let's start"

He stretched the arm that was holding the ball out.

"Oh no" says Sokka.

Luffy's arm can flying back.

He threw the ball with so much force you could barely see it.

Zuko kicked the ball back, and the ball lit on fire.

Chopper ate a rumble ball. "Guard point"

Right when the ball was going to go into the net, it was blocked by Chopper's guard point.

"WHAT THE?!" says Katara.

"IT TURNED INTO A BALL!" says Toph.

It bounced off Chopper and he turned back into his normal state.

It flew past Katara.

Suki kicked it back.

"Sokka!" yelled Zuko. "Switch! I can barely walk now"

Sokka and Zuko traded spots.

The ball kept on going back and forth.

"This is getting intense" Usopp says to May.

He turned to her. "When did you change clothes?"

May was wearing a white ruffled tank top and her normal jean shorts. "When Sokka was explaining the rules"

She looked at Chopper. "Chopper! Switch! You can't play with that burn on your stomach"

May jumped onto the field and Chopper ran to Usopp.

She held a knife in her right hand.

"Sanji" she says kicking the ball to the benders. "Get us a goal"

"Alright!" he says.

The ball came flying back.

Sanji kicked It straight to the net.

But Sokka was in the way. "Oh no"

It hit him in the stomach and he and the ball went flying into the net.

"GOAL FOR THE PIRATES!" yells Usopp.

"Sokka! Are you okay?" asks Suki.

He crawls out of the net. "Zuko or Toph. Switch"

"Question!" yells Toph. "Can the ball touch the ground?"

May looks at Sokka. "It's up to him"

"Yeah. I guess. But it's more fun if it's in the air" he says.

"Zuko, I'm going in" says Toph.

Sokka crawls to the others while Toph runs into the field.

Toph whispered something to Katara.

She nodded.

Aang started with the ball.

Right before he kicked it, Toph whispered something to him and Suki.

He passed the ball to Toph.

"Hurry up already! I'm getting bored" says Luffy.

Toph threw it up in the air.

"Now!" says Katara.

Toph shot a piece of earth at it and it went flying toward the net.

Sanji was about to kick it back when he froze.

Literally.

Katara had froze him.

The ball went into the net.

"That's not fair!" yelled Chopper.

"Well, there was no rule saying they couldn't do that" says Sokka.

Zoro hit Sanji in the head with his sword. Repeatedly. "Can we leave him like this?"

"Well played Toph" says May.

Aang shot some fire at Sanji and the ice melted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MOSS HEAD" he yells at Zoro.

"JUST PLAY ALREADY" yells Nami.

"Suki. Switch out" says Zuko.

Zoro held the ball.

He threw it straight for the net.

Toph shot some earth at it. Or at least tried to hit it.

It flew past the ball and hit Zoro in the stomach.

The ball hit Katara and bounced into Aang then flew into the net.

"Nice shot Zoro" says May helping him up.

Zuko picked up the ball. "You might be hurt by lightning. But are you immune from fire?"

He lit the ball on fire and threw it.

May deflected it with the hilt of her knife. But some fire managed to touch her right hand. "Shit"

Nami's face lit up. "May switch!"

As soon as Nami reached the field, she used her Clima-tact to create cool balls and heat balls, making a cloud.

Aang shot fire at the ball, making it shoot back without making contact with him.

As fast as she could, Nami used Thunderstorm Tempo.

The lightning almost hit Katara.

The rain put out the fire on the ball, and Sanji kicked it into the net.

"PIRATES GOT A GOAL! 2-0!" yells Usopp and Chopper.

"Alright" says Aang picking up the ball. "No more playing around"

"Nami! Trade!" says Usopp.

Usopp ran onto the field.

"Nami, doesn't Zoro look cute in the rain?" says May.

"What?" says Nami.

May blinked. "What? Oops, nothing"

Usopp picked up the ball. "Uh, why don't you throw it" he says handing it to Luffy.

Luffy threw the ball.

Aang shot it back with a kick of air.

It flew toward Usopp.

"Kick it!" yelled May.

He tried to kick it but it flew under his leg and went into the net.

"BENDERS GOT A GOAL! 2-1!" yells Sokka.

Zoro picked up the ball. "I don't even need my swords for the game"

He looked at the benders.

He threw the ball toward Toph.

"Toph! Watch out!" says Sokka.

Toph makes a column of earth shot up in front of her.

The ball ricocheted off the right side of the column and hit Zuko in the stomach and bounced toward Aang, and he skidded backward.

"Zuko, your out for 2 minutes. You out of bounds" says Nami.

"What!" he looks down.

His right foot was just out of the field. "Shoot"

He walks toward Sokka and Suki.

Meanwhile, Aang shot the ball toward the net.

Luffy jumped in front of it and used his gum-gum balloon move.

It bounced off his stomach and flew toward the net.

Aang jumped out of the ground in front of the net and shot earth at the ball.

It hit Usopp and he and the ball flew into the net.

"WOO HOO! BENDERS AND PIRATES ARE TIED!" yelled Sokka.

"Hey, you three" says Toph pointing toward Luffy, Sanji and Zoro. "You can't stay in the whole game. One of you have to switch"

"No they don't" mumbles Usopp dragging himself out of the net.

"It's fine. I'm bored anyway" says Zoro. "May can take my place"

May wraps a bandage around her burned hand and put on one of her leather gloves.

"WOW MAY YOU LOOK GREAT!" says Sanji.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH PRETTY BOY" says Luffy.

"Robin" says May. "You haven't played yet. You can take Usopp's place. He's pretty beat up"

Chopper helps Usopp walk to Nami and Zoro.

Robin closes the book she was reading and walks onto the field. "We only have 15 minutes left"

"Alright" Luffy throws the ball.

Katara whips water at it.

May uses her right hand, because she is right handed, to hit the ball, volley ball style.

As soon as the ball leaves her hand, she bites her lip and holds her right hand.

She curses under her breath.

"1 minute left!" yells Usopp.

"Let's end this" says Zuko.

He kicked the ball at the net, sending a trail of fire after it, but the rain put it out.

Arms came out of the net and hit the ball back.

Aang shot air at the ball.

Right when Sanji was about to kick it, the ball swerved out of the way and flew into the net.

"What the hell?" says May.

"I controlled the air around the ball to manipulate it's path" says Aang.

"TIMES UP! BENDERS WIN!" yells Sokka.

* * *

**May's POV.**

After lunch, I went into my room.

I opened my closet.

Instead of clothes in there, I had a huge collection of knives.

They were pretty much all the same, except for about 10 of them. And Usopp was working on more.

I heard a knock on the door.

I opened it to see Zoro.

Not a big surprise. "What do you want"

"Chopper told me to give you this" he handed me a small pot.

I opened it to see medicine.

"For your burn"

I took off my glove and unwrapped the bandage.

The burn got worse.

I sat on my bed, and Zoro sat beside me.

I rubbed it on my hand.

It hurt. Like, A LOT.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't curse.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

I nod.

He puts his arm around me and pulls me closer.

He helps me wrap a bandage around my hand and put on my glove.

"Thanks" I say. "But, you should know that I'm not interested in dating"

"Well, I'm going to wait until you change your mind" he says.

He yawns.

I pull away from him.

"You want to lay down?"

"Sure"

I let him lay down on my bed, with his head in my lap.

He closed his eyes.

Immediately, he started to snore.

I smile. "Dork"

I touch his face.

He actually wasn't all that bad looking.

And he could be sweet sometimes. Sometimes.

I don't know what I did next.

I leaned in.

I placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"So you _are_ dating him!"

I looked up and saw Toph.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! So HUGE thanks to that person without a account named 'Anon' for giving me an idea! It was a great idea and I'm defiantly going to use it. Okay, so this part is going to be pretty random and if your not a girl then you really don't have to read this part but my cousin just made a YouTube channel and it would be really nice if you checked it out! The name is Jbrebeauty! Anyway, Enjoy!**

**May's POV.**

"Oh, uh, hi Toph" I stutter.

"Are you dating him or what? You know your really confusing"

"What are you doing on the ship?"

"Everyone's on the ship. Sokka wanted a tour so Luffy let everyone go on the ship. And don't try to change the subject"

Gently, I lift Zoro's head and put it on a pillow. I jump over him and land next to Toph.

"I'm not dating anyone" I say.

Toph smirks at me. "Then why did you kiss him?"

"Well, uh, I..." Honestly, I don't know why. "I was um, caught in the moment"

"Are you sure you don't just have a _crush_ on him?" says Toph.

"Of course"

"Just admit it! You don't kiss your friends"

"Maybe if we were close I would"

"Oh really" says Toph crossing her arms. "So you would kiss Luffy"

"As a matter of fact, I would" I lie.

"Then go kiss him. Or" says Toph grinning. "Kiss Sanji"

I gag. "I will _not_ kiss Sanji. And if I were to kiss Luffy, I need a reason"

"You don't have a reason for kissing Zoro"

Luck for me, I heard Luffy calling my name.

"Oh, I hear Luffy calling me. I have to go" I say walking away.

Earth traps my feet the ground.

"Toph, let me go" I say.

"Just tell me"

I sigh. "I don't know why I kissed alright. Maybe I like him, maybe I don't"

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for" The earth around my feet moved off. "But it's good enough. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone"

I smile at her, even though she can't see.

"Wait" She says. I turn around. "Are you just going to let him sleep on your bed?"

I nod. "We have a 1 hour break. It will be fine"

We walk to the others.

Sanji takes my hand. "I saved you a piece of pie"

I pull away from him. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry. Give it to Luffy"

Luffy stretches his arm out and takes the pie. "Thanks May"

I sit next to Robin and the white edge of the ship. "So, right now the score is 1-1"

"Yeah" says Sokka. "But we'll win soon"

I take a knife from the band around my thigh. I spin it in my fingers. "Good luck with that"

"You guys are really competitive" says Toph.

"Of course" says Nami.

I throw the knife at a rock. "Haven't you guys been thinking about how we're going to get out of here"

"Not really" says Luffy with his mouth full of pie.

"We'll figure it out" says Usopp.

I start spinning another knife.

"Is that like a habit or something?" asks Toph.

"What?"

"Spinning knives. It's like your waiting for something to kill"

I shrug. "Maybe I am"

I spot a fish and throw my knife at it. A second later, a dead fish with a knife in it's eye rose to the surface. "That's for Luffy"

"LUNCH!" yells Luffy. He stretches his arm and grabs it. "Sanji! Cook this for me!"

Sanji takes the fish. "So this is how your fish look?" He gives me the knife and walks into the kitchen.

"Zoro's coming" says Toph.

A second later, Zoro came out from under the deck.

He rubbed his eyes and sat down beside me.

"Zoro, why are you sitting beside _May?_" says Nami in a mocking voice.

"He's just tired" I say.

"Oh, I see. Zoro and May, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" says Sokka in a sing-song voice.

I throw my knife at him and the back of the hilt hits him in the head.

Katara giggles.

Sanji came out with the fish on a plate. "Here" he hands it to Luffy.

"I'm bored" says Usopp.

"Let's play truth or dare!" says Toph.

"Uh, no thanks" says Nami.

"Then let's start explain the next game" says Sokka.

"Whatever" says Zoro. He yawns.

"The next race is an obstacle course. No bending or weapons allowed. This game focuses on physical strength" says Sokka.

"Which some of us don't have" says Toph.

"Anyway" says Sokka. "There are going to be hurdles, a huge wall that you have to climb over, a fire pit, and other stuff. You can hurt people from the other team, as long as you don't kill them"

"No DUH" says Katara.

"JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!" he yells. "Alright so, other than that, the only other rule is no devil fruit powers allowed. Except Luffy. He can't really well, _turn off_ his devil fruit power"

"That's not fair" mumbles Aang.

"ANYWAY" says Sokka. "It's fine just as long as he doesn't use his devil fruit powers to hurt people"

"Let's play!" says Luffy.

"But I'm tired" I whine.

"Then go to sleep" says Zoro brushing my bangs out of my face.

I stood up and looked at the water. "I have an idea. Let's go swimming!"

* * *

We all change into our bathing suits.

The benders and Usopp- not including Toph- jumped into the water.

I wore a loose white dress over mine and Nami wore a see-through pink beach cover. Robin had a pink towel tied around her hips.

"You guys look amazing!" says Sanji.

"Thanks" says Nami winking at him.

He literally fell down smiling.

"Well, Mr. Cook looks happy" says Robin.

I laugh.

"May!" I hear Luffy yell. "Give me a piggy back ride into the water!"

I drape my dress over a rock and I let Luffy jump onto my back.

I walk into the water. "Your so heavy! You eat too much!"

"And I'm proud!"

I hear Chopper laugh.

"But, I want to talk to you. Like as a older brother" he says quietly.

"Alright?" I say.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I wouldn't get over protective if you wanted to date anyone"

"Why would you think I like someone?"

I'm lying. At least, I think I am. I hate to admit it but, I'm starting to like Zoro. That moss-headed swordsman. But, he was just so... how do I say it? Perfect? Well, he was everything I ever wanted.

"Well" says Luffy. "I think you like Zoro"

I drop into the water. My legs just gave away.

I grab Luffy and resurface. "I am so sorry!"

"I'm dizzy" he groans.

I drag him back to the ground and drop him.

"Good job" says Nami.

She jumped into the water.

Robin was laying on a chair, reading a book.

Chopper was playing with the dirt.

Sanji was in the water.

I stood up. Where was Zoro?

Someone picked me up bridal-style.

My question has been answered.

He walked toward the water.

"You want to be dunked?" he asked when he was hip deep.

I was about to say no when he dropped me.

I wasn't even surprised.

I swam behind him.

I resurfaced and tackled him into the water.

"You guys are so cute!" says Katara.

Zoro resurfaced. "What?"

"I think you guys should date" says Suki.

"I don't think they should" mumbles Sanji.

I laugh.

Zoro puts his arm around me. "Why not?"

I look at Luffy. He was smiling at me.

But, was I ready?

I swore to myself 3 years ago that I would never like anyone ever again. All because of that one guy... But Zoro was nothing like him. Zoro was, well... I don't know, better. And I would never find anyone like him.

I ran my hand through his hair. I stopped my hand when I reached the back of his neck. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure"

I smile at him. "You want to be dunked?"

I pulled him down into the water.

I hear Luffy laughing.

"Wait, was that a yes or a no?" asks Katara.

"It was a 'I'll think about it'" I say.

He resurfaces. "I'll think about it?" he asks.

I nod.

I hear Sanji sobbing under water.

"Aw, I KNEW you guys would end up dating!" I hear Toph yell.

"I didn't say yes" I say.

"But you WILL"

"Guys!" I hear Usopp yell.

He was running toward the water. I hadn't even realised he had left.

He was holding a bunch of wooden boards. "I found these on the Merry! Now we can surf and stuff!"

I swim toward him and take a board. "Did you hear the news?"

"What news?" he asks.

"I" I whisper. "Might end up dating Zoro"

"WHAT" he yells.

I smile and flick his nose.

I take the rest of the boards and throw them in the water.

A small current washes them toward the others.

"I have an idea!" says Aang when I reach them.

He made us all lay down on the boards facing the ground where Robin and the others where.

"Ready?" he says.

I felt the water under me moving a bit.

I heard a rushing sound.

"May" Zoro says. He was beside me. Of course. "Look behind you"

I turned around. Aang had made a huge wave. Like HUGE.

Lucky we were really far Robin and the others.

They looked like little specks.

The wave wasn't moving. "I'm letting it go now!" says Aang.

The wave slammed down on us.

I felt like I was under water.

The strength of the wave sent us flying toward the others. But you know, we were like flying under water.

When the current stopped, we were all just a few feet away from the others.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" says Luffy.

I gasp for air. "I think I swallowed a octopus"

Zoro rubbed my back. "You alright?"

I nod at him.

"That was so much fun!" says Sokka.

"Yeah" says Nami.

"I don't think I'll ever do that again" says Usopp rubbing his head.

I got out of the water and Luffy gave me a towel.

"Done already?" asks Nami.

"Of course not" I say. "Just really cold"

I was shivering like crazy.

I say down on the ground near the water.

My towel wasn't much help to keep me warm.

Zoro sat down beside me. "You cold?"

I nod. "Do you mind if I..." I sit on his lap with my head on his shoulder.

"Nope"

His arms wrapped around me.

I snuggled closer to him.

I was so much warmer.

"You guys are so cute! It's so romantic!" says Katara.

"Why him?" says Sanji.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Eh, me and Suki are a better couple" says Sokka.

Suki laughs.

"Thanks May" says Zuko. "Now I miss my girlfriend"

I smile.

I lean my head back on Zoro's shoulder.

My lips brush his neck for a split second.

I pull my head away. "Sorry"

Just then, he looked perfect. Water dripping from his wet jaw line. A small smile on his face. A blush was forming on his cheeks. So, I leaned in.

Our lips touched. He pulled me closer.

It was perfect.

But like always, I had to wake up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! So, I'm saying this in advance just in case I don't get to in the future but I just started school on the 3rd and I have the strictest teacher who sends WAY to much homework home so I might not be updating as much as I do. Anyway, tell me how you like the story and what I need in it as well as my 4TH GAME in the reviews! Enjoy!**

**P.S. I saw a review from Pixietart that asked me how could Toph see if she's blind. Well, she see's using her feet. (weird, I know) Anyway, she doesn't wear shoes so she can feel the vibrations in the ground and picture where everything is. She only can't see when she's in the air of the water. She can also see using her hands.**

**May's POV.**

I looked around. Everyone was sleeping on the deck.

I was laying down on the deck. My head was on something. An arm. Zoro's arm to be exact.

His eyes opened.

"Sorry for waking you" I say.

"It's fine" He sits up and I sit up with him.

"What happened" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"When did I fall asleep?"

He thought for a moment and rubbed his eyes. "Well, right after I said that you should go to sleep, you closed your eyes and fell asleep on my shoulder"

Really? That sucked. I thought I had kissed Zoro! But, why would I want to.

"You alright?" he asked. He brushed my bangs out of my face.

Now I knew. It was just because he didn't try so hard. I mean, he did try but he didn't make it seem like he was desperate. And I liked that. I liked him.

"Yeah" I stood up.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Toph getting up and rubbing her eyes. She felt the ground. "Oh, nevermind"

"Toph, come here" I say.

She follows me to the coastline. Out feet were soaking in the water.

"You were right" I say.

"About?"

"Zoro. I did end up liking him"

"AHA! I TOLD YOU SO" she says.

I smile.

"So you going to date him?" she asks.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what Luffy would think of it"

"Why do you care what Luffy thinks?"

I sigh. "What would you do if you used to be in love with someone, and you saw them dating your friend. It would be weird. Even if you don't love them anymore"

"Oh. But, if Luffy is really your friend, he would want you to be happy"

"I guess"

"HEY!" I heard Sokka yell. "WE ALL JSUT WOKE UP! WERE GOING OT START THE GAME IN 5 MINUTES! TOPH! GET OVER HERE AND HELP AANG MAKE THE COURSE!"

* * *

Me and Sokka made the last touches to the course. It was pretty cool if you ask me.

I walk back to the others.

All that time, I was looking at the ground, thinking about my dream.

Them, I bumped into someone.

I looked up. Zoro.

"Sorry" I say.

"Your apologizing a lot more than usual today" he says smirking.

Damn, he was good looking. And annoying.

I give him a slight punch on the arm.

"Alright!" yells Sokka. "We're going to be starting soon! Everyone get to the starting line!"

"Where already AT the starting line Sokka" says Toph.

"Oh. Let's start on my count" he says. "Three. Two. One!"

We all took off.

**Reader's POV.**

Luffy was in the lead.

Aang, Zuko, Zoro and Sanji followed close behind.

The first obstacle was a large ditch with a long rope.

Luffy ran past the rope and stretched his arm and grabbed onto the stick the rope was attached to.

He swung across.

Aang, Zuko, Zoro and Sanji were all fighting for the rope.

May ran past them and swung on the rope.

Robin followed her.

Suki was in a fight with Usopp.

She threw him off the track and swung on the rope.

Nami jumped with her and grabbed onto her legs. "DON'T LET ME FALL!"

"What are you doing!"

The rope swung back after they landed.

Well, more of a crash landing.

Meanwhile, Zoro managed to throw Zuko off to the side and Aang was clinging onto Sanji's back.

Zoro and Sanji grabbed for the rope at the same time.

"Let go moss ball" says Sanji shoving Aang in the face.

"Why don't you fancy eyebrow?"

They started yelling at each other.

"GUYS!" yells Sokka.

They look at him.

"You know there's three ropes right?" he says holding the farthest rope.

"Oh" they both say.

"In that case" says Zoro.

He throws Sanji and Aang toward the second rope.

"No need to thank me!" he yells as he swings.

"I'm going to kill you" mumbles Sanji.

Aang jumped up and grabbed the rope.

Just as he was about to swing, Sanji grabbed his feet like Nami did, and he pushed off the ground.

"YOUR GOING TO KILL ME!" screams Aang.

"Be respectful to your elders!" he yells back.

Zuko grabbed onto the rope that Sokka used and swung.

At the other side, May and Suki were in a fight and Nami was on the side cheering.

Luffy and Robin were trying to find a way across the next obstacle.

It was a pool of boiling water.

You couldn't go around because if you did, you went off the track.

Luffy tried touching it.

"OUCH! DUMB WATER. Oh, I feel dizzy" he fell down.

"It might be boiling, but it's still water Captain" says Robin.

Zoro had caught up with Luffy.

Sanji was running behind him.

He had kicked Aang back to the other side.

He collided with Usopp.

Chopper swung across screaming. "I'M GOING TO DIE! SAVE ME!"

He landed with a thud on the other side.

Aang jumped off Usopp and grabbed a rope.

Usopp did the same.

Toph was walking. "Why fight? It takes to much work"

She swung across calmly.

May and Suki were still fighting. Nami had ran to Luffy and the others.

Suki kicked May and May grabbed her foot.

She threw Suki and ran.

Everyone was at the water now.

All trying to find a way across.

"Did you even make it POSSIBLE to cross!" yells Katara.

"I don't know" says Sokka.

"I'M SO DUMB!" Luffy stretched his arm out and grabbed a rock on the other side of the water.

May grabbed onto him.

Right when he jumped, everyone else grabbed him too.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he yells.

"You can't leave us stranded on the other side!" says Toph.

They flew past the water.

"OUCH! OUCH! MY FOOT IS IN THE WATER!" yells Sokka.

"Deal with it!" yells May.

They reached the other side.

Everyone was in al pile.

May and Sanji ran out first.

The next obstacle was a huge wall.

It was steep and at least 25 feet high. Not a single dent of rock to grab onto.

"Sanji. Give me a lift" says May.

May jumps onto Sanji's leg as he's in mid-kick and launches herself into the air.

She flips off the top of the wall on her hands and lands swiftly on the other side.

Suki ran straight up the wall.

Zoro was close behind her.

"Aang! Katara! Toph! GET OFF ME!" yells Luffy.

"Stay on him!" yells Sokka. "It only takes one person to win for the whole team! Me, Suki, and Zuko will take care of it"

When Zoro reached the bottom, May was pinning Suki in the wall.

"Why are you guys always fighting?"

May shrugged. "It's fun"

She let go of Suki and ran just as Zuko and Sanji landed.

"Where's Sokka?" asked Suki.

"He's uh, climbing up the wall" says Zuko.

Sokka was on the other side of the wall.

He was clawing at it, trying to climb up. "Why must I be so smart!?"

Robin stopped examining the wall.

She placed her hand on a small chip in the wall.

She let go and started running straight up the wall.

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!" yelled Sokka in a frustrated tone.

Aang sighed. "Trade spots Sokka. Let me have a try"

As soon as Aang got off of Luffy, he sprung up.

"You know Aang. For a 12 year old you weight a LOT" he stretched his arm out and grabbed the top. "See ya"

He flew over the top.

"There's a few chips in the wall here and there" says Toph. "We can run straight up if we go fast enough and place our feet in the right spots"

The four ran up.

Sokka had to try again. Repetedly.

On the other side, the others were all racing each other to the obstacle.

"Why did Sokka make it so far?" asked Suki panting.

May and Zoro were in the lead.

Sanji was behind them.

"No fair" says Zuko. "There all older than us"

"But you guys have bending" says Sanji.

"Not like we can use it"

"Zuko, your only 2 years younger than me" yells May. "When I was your age, I got a 30 million bounty"

"Show off" mumble Zuko.

"HEY!" yells Sanji tripping him. "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY PRESIOUS MAY THAT WAY"

He got back up and made a sound from his throat.

He was about to start running when Aang caught up to him.

"You *pant have no idea *pant how fast you run" says Aang.

They started running again.

Zoro, May, Sanji and Suki finally arrived at the second obstacle.

Hurdles. Like, 5 feet tall hurdles.

"Can we just walk around?" asked Zoro.

"What fun would that be" says May.

She looked at Suki.

She both sprinted at the first hurdle.

May jumped and over the hurdle while Suki flipped over it.

"Showing off?" asked May. "Your not the only one who can do it"

Suki grinned at her.

The hurdles were about 40 feet away from each other.

May did a back flip over the hurdle.

"Not bad" says Suki.

She did a double flip over the hurdle.

"Mine was better" says May.

They both laugh.

"Stop playing around" says Zoro.

"Aw Zoro" pouts May. "Can't I have a little fun?"

She leaned on his shoulder.

"WHY HIM!" cried Sanji.

He had just arrived with them. "WHY THE MOSS HEAD!"

He was making sobbing noises.

"Awkward" whispers Suki.

"What are you guys doing?" asks Zuko.

Luffy flew over them.

Robin jumped past them.

Aang was running over here, panting like crazy.

May and Suki jumped on the hurdles, rather than jumping over them.

The guys followed behind, getting into a fight.

I looked at Suki. "Boys"

"I know right"

We were almost catching up to Luffy and Robin.

"Captain" says Robin. "Someone from the other team is catching up"

Luffy looked behind him. "Well, the finish line is right there so.."

He grabbed a hurdle and stretched back. "Slingshot!"

He flew toward the finish line. But of course, he forgot about the last obstacle.

"So" asked Suki. "Are you and Zoro dating?"

May missed a beat of the jump and missed a hurdle, and she skidded on the ground on her feet. "Well, these shoes are ruined"

Even from far away, you could still hear the shouts of the guys.

"Are you going to answer?" asked Suki.

May looked over at Luffy.

"Sorry, I'm only going to answer if you win"

She jumped over the last two hurdles and ran toward Luffy.

"Hey!" yells Suki running after her. "No fair!"

"Luffy!" yelled May. "Slingshot!"

His body stopped right before he could get burned by the fire.

The fire was rising from the ground.

He nodded and grabbed onto the edges of the track and walked backward.

May jumped and Luffy let go.

He grabbed onto May and threw her toward the finish line.

She flipped herself in the air and landed on her feet.

Right behind the finish line.

Luffy came falling toward her.

"Luffy!" yelled May.

He crashed on the ground.

On top of May.

"You dumbass!" she yells getting up.

"WE WIN!" he says.

May looked around. "Where's everyone else?"

* * *

**May's POV**

Everyone was scattered around.

Suki and Robin were behind the fire.

Zoro, Sanji, Zuko and Aang were all still fighting a the hurdles.

Katara and Toph were holding Sokka by his legs on the top of the wall. Sokka had fallen at the top and was hanging by his legs at the top.

Nami was half was up the wall and Usopp and Chopper were sleeping at the bottom of the wall.

"THE PIRATES WON!" yells Usopp after we all meet at the ship.

"Only by default" mumbles Sokka.

"What do you mean default?" I say.

"I mean it you guys had 2 more people"

"Well, _you_ were the one who said that _everyone_ could play"

He mumbles something.

Zoro nudges me. "Good job"

"Thanks" I smile at him.

"Let's roast marshmallows!" says Luffy carrying a bag of them out from the kitchen.

We all take a stick and a marshmallows.

"What's the point of roasting them in the middle of the afternoon?" I say poking the top of my stick into my marshmallow.

"It tastes good" he says shrugging.

"MAY!" says Sanji. "I made you this!"

He handed me a marshmallow in the shape of a heart.

"No thanks"

The marshmallow falls off the stick.

"Heartless much?" says Katara.

"What? I'm just not much of a fan of marshmallows. Or guys"

"Mhm" says Toph.

"Trust me" says Luffy. "Before we found out that she liked Ace, we called her the 'heartless one'. She never got nervous in front of boys"

"YOU LIKED ACE" says Nami.

Robin coughed and Sanji fell on his face.

A gasp came from Usopp and Chopper.

"What's so bad about liking Ace huh? And besides, I stopped liking him a long time ago" I say. "And I've never liked any other guy. Except this one guy"

"Who?" asks Nami.

"Some guy. Of course he acted like he liked me to use me and it worked but you know, who cares" I say.

"WHO IS THIS GUY" says Luffy.

I hit him in the head. "If you want to go after him, you can't. He's dead"

"WHAT!" says Sokka. He laughs nervously. "Who killed him"

"If your thinking me, then your wrong. He died in after I found out he used me. He died in Alabasta. Fell off a cliff and you know-" I make a action of a throat cut with my finger.

"And your not sad?" asks Suki.

I shake my head.

"Not even a bit?"

"No. Why?"

"You are heartless" says Sokka.

"Well" I say in a defensive tone. "He used me to kill all his enemies! Why do you think I killed all those pirates and got my bounty?"

"Heartless" whispers Aang.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY"

"I was talking about the guy!" he says quickly.

"Hm" says Sokka. "So, _no_ guy ever makes you nervous?"

"No" I lie. Only Zoro could make me nervous.

"Anyone in your crew?"

I shake my head.

"Anyone of us benders?"

"Gross, no"

"Then, I have the next game!" he says.

"I thought we were doing that acrobatic game" I say.

"Not anymore!"

"Then what are we doing?" asks Chopper.

He smirks. "This game is only for 3 boys from each team"

"Sexist" mumbles Nami.

"Hey!" says Sokka.

"Just tell us what the game is!" says Usopp.

"Make May attracted to you!"

"GROSS!" I say.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! So in the last chapter I was explaining to someone about Toph, and I got the account wrong :$ Sorry. Instead of Pixietart it was Tartpixie (I think) So forgive me! Anyway, I think this story will end maybe after the water 7 arc. I might make a sequel of this so stay tuned! Enjoy!**

**P.S. this is a re-post, I re-read through this chapter and found a lot of grammar mistakes :$**

**May's POV.**

This sucked. What if they found out I liked Zoro?

I mean, I was going to tell Luffy but not EVERYONE.

"W-Why me?!" I say.

"Because your 'heartless'" says Sokka.

Sokka and Usopp hooked something onto my wrist and handed the other side to Toph.

"This device sends the vibration of your pulse to Toph, so she can tell us how fast it's going" says Usopp.

"Here's how the game works" says Sokka. "All of us guys will try to make your heart rate increase. There is a on hour time limit. If someone makes your heart rate go over 130, then that team wins. If no one can make your heart rate go over 130, then we'll play the same game, but using Toph or Katara"

"WHAT" they both say.

"So, all 3 of us guys are playing?" asks Aang.

"Yup" says Sokka. "And 3 of the pirates"

"Whatever. My girlfriend won't like this" says Zuko.

"Just pretend May is your girlfriend...May" says Sokka.

"I'M PLAYING!" says Sanji.

"So am I" says Luffy.

"So that leaves either Zoro, Usopp or Chopper" says Nami.

Robin ignored us and left her nose buried in her book.

I really hoped Zoro would play.

"Wait, if your going to try to make me like you, and if the benders win, won't I be 'attracted' to people at least 2 years younger than me!" I say.

"Yup!" says Sokka.

"What!"

Toph laughs.

"I don't think I want to play" says Chopper.

Sanji sighs. "I feel so horrible for May. The only person fit for her here is me"

"Not really. Keep dreaming" I say.

Zoro chuckles. "I'll play then"

Usopp sighs a sigh of relief. "Good"

"What's that supposed to mean!" I say.

"N-nothing"

"Let's start already!" says Zuko.

* * *

Sokka told me to lay down and pretend to sleep.

Weird guy.

They started the game.

Sanji went first.

I lay down on the ground on my side with my hands under my head and my legs bent.

"So beautiful!" he says.

Someone knocks him on the head. "Pay attention!"

Nami.

I hear footsteps approaching me.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. It shakes me slightly.

"Wake up, my love" says Sanji in a soft voice.

I got to admit, it was nice, but also soothing.

Not really making me nervous.

I open my eyes and start coughing.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

I push his face away. "Quit smoking in front of me! The smoke is making me cough!"

I hear Usopp holding in a laugh.

I lay back down and close my eyes. "I'm going back to sleep"

Sanji walks away.

"Nice job you dumb cook" says Zoro.

From the sounds of it, they were having another fight.

I hold back a smile.

Best nakama ever.

"My turn" I hear Sokka say.

Oh no.

Like Sanji did, he shook my shoulder.

I sit up. "Seriously, I have a tattoo there, stop touching my shoulder"

"YOU HAVE A TATTOO?!" asked Sokka.

"What's wrong with that? Nami has a tattoo" I say.

"How come I've never seen it?" asks Nami.

I rub my right arm, in the same place where Nami's tattoo was.

When I removed my hand, I reviled a red tattoo of a snake wrapping around my arm.

"Why didn't you show us before?" asks Nami.

"I didn't think it mattered. Besides, if anyone saw my tattoo, they would know who I was immediately. This tattoo marks who I am. And I hate it"

"Did you know about this?" Sanji asked Luffy.

"Of course. She had it when we met around 13 years ago"

"Stop talking about my tattoo" I say. "Go back to the game"

Sokka handed me something. "A flower to match your beauty"

I face palm myself. "Sokka, this is a dandelion. A weed"

He blinks. "I knew that" he says laughing nervously. "Luffy's turn!"

He runs back to the others and I put the dandelion down.

Luffy sits down next to me. "Hey"

"Hi" I say.

"Do you remember the day when you turned 10?"

"Oh no, Luffy, you better not say anything"

He smirked. "You were so pretty that day, you were wearing a white flower dress"

"Are you saying that I wasn't pretty any other day?" I say.

"What! No"

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I'm going to go eat some meat"

He walks toward the ship.

Zoro sits next to me. "That idiot"

"Don't call him that!" I hit Zoro on the head.

"Beautiful and violent I see" He rubs his head.

I smile. "You guys really suck at flirting, don't you?"

"At least me and Zuko have girlfriends!" says Sokka.

I glare at him.

He squeals a bit and runs behind Suki.

"Chill out May" says Zoro putting his arm around me.

It was so nice being in his arms again.

I move closer to him.

"Her hearts beating faster!" says Toph.

But, it wasn't.

Just making a show for the crowd.

"They look so cute!" says Katara.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE THE MOSS BALL" says Sanji.

"At least I didn't smoke in her face"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

I throw a knife at Sanji.

It goes through his shirt and pins him to a rock.

"SO LOVELY WHEN SHE TRIES TO KILL ME!" he says.

I had a feeling he wasn't being sarcastic.

I felt Zoro's lips on my forehead.

Did he just kiss me!

My heart was beating a bit faster now.

He brushed my bangs out of my face.

It was really nice when he did that.

He lifted my chin so that I was facing him.

He leaned in.

Whoa, he moves fast.

I didn't stop him.

Our noses were touching already.

So close to a kiss with Zoro.

"MAY!"

My eyes opened and I stood up.

I looked around. "Holy crap!"

Luffy was in the water.

"WHAT'S THAT DUMBASS DOING IN THERE!" yells Nami.

I didn't care.

I jumped into the water and swam toward Luffy.

Under water, I caught his hand and pulled him out of the water.

I swam back to the others and placed Luffy on the ground.

"What are you doing!" I say gasping for air.

"My meat fell in the water" he says weakly.

I knock him on the head slightly.

"Where were we" says Zoro taking my hand.

"Not kissing, that's for sure" mumbles Sanji.

"That was so romantic!" says Suki.

"Your turns over!" says Sanji.

"Who says!"

"I do!" says Sokka.

He glares at Sokka.

"It's alright" I say to Zoro.

"Do you want to win?"

"Don't worry, I don't think Aang and Zuko are going to do much"

I let go of his hand and he walks back.

Aang sits next to me. "Hi"

"Hey" I say.

"Uh, cool tattoo"

"Next person" I say.

"What did I say?"

I don't answer him.

"Sorry" he floats away.

Literally.

Zuko walks up to me. "Could you stand up please?" He stretches out his hand.

I take it and stand up.

"I'm going to talk about your tattoo for a minute. Please, listen to me"

I look at him.

Finally, I nod.

"Your tattoo is a _red_ snake right?"

"Yeah"

He let go of my hand. "Do everything I say"

"Alright?" I say.

"Close your eyes"

I do as he says.

"Think about fire. Flames. Bending"

I don't know what he was talking about, but still, I thought about a flame, fire bending, a forest fire.

My hands seem to grow hotter and hotter.

"Now" he says. "Punch!"

I open my eyes and punch the air.

To my amazement, fire shot out of my fist.

"What the hell..." I say.

The others were to shocked to say anything.

Even Robin peered out of her book.

"So, I was right" says Zuko.

"W-what's wrong with m-me"

I was shaking all over.

He takes my hand. "Don't be nervous"

I stare at my hands.

"H-how come I've never-" I start.

"I think because you never knew that such a thing was real"

I was still shaking. My heart was beating faster and faster.

"I could always give you private lessons" he says.

I didn't respond. "What am I?"

"WE WON! HE HEART RATE EXCEEDED!" says Toph.

I rip the thing off my wrist.

Someone hugs me from behind.

I turn and see Luffy.

I hug him back.

"Your even cooler than I thought" he says softly on my ear.

"I feel dizzy" I say. "And I still don't know why I can fire bend"

He strokes my hair. "We'll figure it out"

"I already have" says Robin.

I pull away from Luffy. "What do you mean?"

She holds up the book she was reading. "I got this book from a library of this world. On the first might we spent here, I snuck away and got this from the fire nation. It holds most of your history"

"What does this have to do with May?" asks Zoro.

"Her tattoo is a family symbol" says Zuko.

"Exactly. They were the richest family in all of the fire nation, other than the fire lords family of course" says Robin. "There was a rumor that the husband of this family was from the Blue Sea World. He had blue hair"

I touched my hair.

"Apparently" continues Robin. "They had a child together. When she was about 1 year old, they vanished. My guess is, they went back up to the Blue Sea. They say that their child was a fire bender. They tattooed their family symbol onto her arm. This means that May is from this world"

"My uncle made me read that" mumbles Zuko.

I touch my tattoo. "No way"

"That is why it is very hard for you to fire bend" says Robin. "Your not a full fire bender. When your fire bend, you will turn dizzy and lose your energy. You must get used to this"

"Your alright?" asks Zoro.

I look up at him. "Are you kidding?"

"What?"

I smirk. "Now I can kick even more ass"


	19. Author's note

**alright so that last chapter I was planning on making it like a demo chapter to see if you guys liked it or not. Do you guys think that I should make may a fire bender or leave her as a normal person. I will re-write that chapter if needed (but I will keep it in the story)**

**Please review your thoughts and I'll make my decision **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! So I decided that I'm going to keep her as a fire bender, but don't worry, I'll try to keep the fire bender thing away from the story so it won't be 'messed up' or whatever. The whole reason I wanted her to be from the benders world is so that she can meet her family, not so that she could become stronger. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy! **

**P.S. I might make another cross over later in this story. It might have something to do with Soul Eater. But I'm still thinking about it. I might not though. It's really up to you guys.**

**May's POV.**

"How is she not a full fire bender?" asks Aang.

"It says here that since her father is from the Blue Sea world, something is wrong with her insides. Apparently, you can describe it as her insides are 'fighting'" says Robin.

"You make me sound like a freak" I mumble.

"Don't worry" says Zoro. "Your amazing"

I try my hardest not to blush.

"Since your not a full fire bender, it's going to be pretty hard for you to fire bend without losing all your energy" says Robin.

"Well, that would explain why I'm so tried" I say yawing.

"I can carry you to your room!" says Sanji.

I crack my neck. "Uh, no thanks"

"That was gross May" says Katara.

I didn't like being the center of attention, so I say "What's the score"

"Right now, 2-2. The last game will decide who the winner is!" says Sokka.

"Let's start!" says Luffy.

"But I'm so tired!" I whine.

"Fine" says Luffy. "You can rest for a bit. I'm going to go practice beating up little kids"

"I'm SIXTEEN" says Zuko.

I laugh a bit and lay down.

I close my eyes and run my fingers though the grass.

Then, I touch something.

I open my eyes. I look up and see that I was touching Zoro's hand.

He raised an eyebrow at me but he had a small smile on his face.

His fingers laced into mine.

I closed my eyes again, this time with my hand in Zoro's.

"May?" I hear Luffy say.

I pull my hand away from Zoro's and sit up. Did Luffy see Zoro and me holding hands?

"Yeah" I say.

"You" he says with a serious look. "Did you eat without me?"

I nearly fall onto my back. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!"

He points at my mouth. "You have something on your lips"

I touch my lips. "IT'S CALLED LIP GLOSS!"

I hit him on the head.

* * *

**Zoro's POV.**

May wore lip gloss? Since when?

But, she did look really hot.

"Whatever" she says. "Le's start the game"

Well, at least I got to old her hand.

"The rules are-" says Sokka.

"You have to knock the people from the other team out of the ring" interrupts May.

"Hey" says Sokka.

"Don't cut me off!" she says.

"Hypocrite" he mumbles.

"Anyway" she says. "That's pretty much all you have to do. Weapons, devil fruits and bending allowed. Just one thing. Don't kill anyone"

"K-K-Kill?" says Usopp.

"If you want to sit out, be my guest. Besides, the maximum people allowed to sit out is two. We don't really mind if you guys have two more people than us" says Sokka.

"Who let you decide!" says Katara.

"I think it will be fine" says Toph. "I'm a champion, remember?"

"Are you talking about the Blind Bandit thing?" asks Aang.

She grins and nods.

"ALRIGHT" says Luffy. "LET'S START"

* * *

**Reader's POV.**

Nami picked up her Clima Tact.

The benders were picking a place to make the ring.

They only had a limited amount of space.

"I might be able to knock at least one person out of the ring" says Nami.

Robin put down the book she was reading. "I could always throw them out of the ring"

"If you guys take everyone out, what fun will I have?" says Luffy swinging his arm around.

May tied her new band around her.

One side of the band sat at just above her right hip. The other side sat below her left hip, so that the band was on a slant. On the band were knives. All the way around.

"YOU LOOK AMAZING MAY!" says Sanji.

May backed away from him. "Uh, thanks"

She bumped in to Zoro.

"New band? Looks nice" says Zoro.

"Thanks"

He looks at her tattoo. "Have you ever thought that your family might be here? In this world?"

She touched her tattoo. "Yeah"

"What would happen if you found them?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't know. I would be confused. I mean, how can I choose between you and my family?"

He looked at her. The way she said that sounded like she was talking about him. And only him.

"I-I mean the whole crew" she says quickly.

"TOPH AND AANG ARE DONE MAKING THE ARENA" yells Luffy. "WE'RE STARTING NOW! LET'S GO KICK THEIR ASSES!"

"THEIR ONLY KIDS!" yells May.

* * *

The ring was very big. Maybe about 20 meters by 20 meters.

"That's a big square" says Chopper.

May jumps onto the ring. "So all we have to do is throw other people off? Easy enough"

"Everyone! Get in your places!" yells Sokka.

Everyone stood on the perimeter of the ring.

"START" he yells.

Usopp screamed as Suki ran after him.

Chopper ran around the ring, sliding under peoples legs.

May tried to kick Suki, but she ducked under.

"Nice try"

Aang shot air at Sanji.

It hit him hard in the stomach, and he went flying.

Arms flew up and grabbed him before he flew out of the ring.

"THANK YOU ROBIN!" he yells in his love sick voice.

May wrestled Suki to the ground.

"Suki!" says Sokka running toward her.

Zoro hits him and he flies out of the ring.

"Aw man!" he says.

Zuko shot fire at Usopp.

He dodged it. "HA! What kind of aim was THAT prince?!"

Zuko cleared his throat. "You might want to look at your pants"

Usopp looked down. "MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE!"

He ran around screaming and patting his butt.

Earth shot up and knocked his out of the ring.

"Welcome to the out zone" says Sokka.

Usopp pats the rest of the fire off his butt.

Nami and Katara faced off.

Water shot at Nami.

She blocked it with her clima tact.

Zuko kicked fire at Zoro.

He dodged it and hit him with the back of his sword blade.

Zuko stumbled toward the edge of the ring.

"Zuko!" Aang shot air at him.

The air shot him back into the ring.

"Well, that's not fair" says Luffy.

He stretched out his arms.

Suki managed to get back onto her feet.

She threw a kick at May.

May jumped out of the way.

Instead of hitting May, she hit Chopper.

He flew out of the ring and crashed into Usopp.

"Talk about fly ball" mumbles Sokka.

May got two knives ready.

"May" says Aang. "You not going to kill anyone right?"

She threw a knife.

Aang barely jumped out of the way before the knife grazed his left arm.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM!" yells Katara.

"You should pay attention to your opponent" she says.

Nami hits her with the clima tact.

She slams into Toph.

Toph flies toward the edge of the ring.

A wall of earth shoots up and blocks Toph from flying out of the ring. "You almost killed me Katara!"

"It was Nami!" she yells back.

"STOP FIGHTING" says Zuko.

May throws two knives at him.

One of the knife's hilt hits him in the head.

The other one stabs his shirt and pins him onto a rock outside of the ring.

"Zuko, out" says May.

Earth hits May in the back.

She hits the ground. "Ouch"

Hands come up from the ground and grab Toph.

She starts getting pushed toward the edge of the ring. "Hey! This cant' be fair"

"I'm ending this" says Luffy.

His arms were stretched out behind him.

"Luffy" warns May. "I swear if you do that I'll kill you"

Luffy grinned. "Too bad"

His arms flew toward everyone else.

Everyone got hit by his arms.

They flew out of the ring. Including the pirates.

"WE WIN! Wow, that was faster than I thought" says Luffy.

"I'm going to kill you" groans Nami.

"How dare you hurt Nami, Robin and May" says Sanji.

"Robins not hurt" says Luffy.

Robin managed to jump over his arm right before she got hit.

"HAHAHA! THAT WAS FUNNY! AANG'S FACE WAS LIKE 'this is where I die'" laughs Sokka.

"That was boring" mumbles May.

"THE PIRATES ARE THE ULTIMATE WINNERS!"

* * *

**May's POV.**

We all sat in a circle around the fire.

It was the evening.

"Well" says Sokka. "Now what?"

I shrug.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Zuko staring at me.

"Bro" I say. "Why do you keep staring at me"

He blinked, as if I just snapped him out of a trance. "Your tattoo. It looks so familiar"

"So what? It's not like you knew my family or anything"

Robin cleared her throat. "Prince, did you happen to know the Viper family?"

"Viper?"

Robin nodded. "That's May's family name"

"What" I say.

"In the book, you family name was the Viper family"

"That's a cool surname" mumbles Toph. "Mine is so classy. It's gross"

"Did" says Luffy. "Did the book mention May's real name?"

I look at Luffy.

Robin thought for a moment. "Shen"

"Huh?" I say.

"You parent's wanted a boy. They decided that whatever gender you were, they would name you Shen"

Zoro, who was sitting next to me of course, slid his hand into mine without anyone seeing.

"Viper Shen?" says Nami.

"SUCH A BEAUTIFUL NAME" says Sanji.

"I prefer Boa May" I say.

"What about Viper May?" says Suki. "Or Boa Shen?"

"Gross" I say. "Sounds weird. Boa May. I like my name. I'm not changing it"

"But Shen is a cool name" says Usopp.

"Leave her alone" says Zoro. "If she likes her name then she likes it. End of the story"

I smile at him.

"The Viper family" say Zuko. He looked at my tattoo.

I thought for a moment. "Should I get my tattoo removed?"

"WHAT!" says Luffy. "WHY"

"Because" I say. "The government has never seen my face. When they took my picture for my wanted poster, my face was covered by shadows. All that was showing was my tattoo"

"Aren't you proud that you have such a high bounty?" says Sanji.

"Not that high. I mean, have you seen Luffy's bounty?"

"I think you should keep your tattoo" says Zoro.

"Alright" I say. "I'll keep it"

"Of course you agree with _ZORO_" says Toph in a mocking voice.

I glare at her. Oops, I forgot that she can't see me.

For a moment, I think I see Luffy mouth something at me.

It looked like '_I don't mind'_

Yeah right, of course he would mind.

I brushed off the thought. It was probably my imagination.

"May" say Zuko. "What would you do if you still had a family?"

I look at him. "But I don't"

Zuko looks at me with serious eyes. "Yes. You do"


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! So really I have nothing to say at all so enjoy!**

**Zoro's POV.**

May was shaking like crazy.

You could see her shaking from a mile away.

Well, not really a _mile_ but maybe like a block or a few feet...

Anyway, you get the point.

"M-my family?" she asked.

Zuko nodded. "The moment I saw your tattoo, I knew it looked familiar. My mom used to have friends-"

"The way you say it, it sounds like your mom rarely ever had friends" mumbled Sokka.

Katara hit him in the head.

"AS I WAS SAYING" says Zuko. "My mom used to have friends. She would invite them over every once in a while. I only saw them once, but I know for sure that they had the exact same tattoo as you. And I know they are still alive. They have to be"

May slid her hand out of mine.

She sighed.

Smoke came from out of her mouth.

"M-m-may" says Usopp. "Why is SMOKE coming out of your MOUTH"

She looked up. "Huh?"

"Can we just go back to May's family?" says Nami in a stern voice.

"How do you know they are related to May. Like, other than the tattoo" says Toph.

"I overheard them talking. The one with the tattoo said something about a missing niece" says Zuko.

"You have a very famous family" says Robin.

"I'm going to go take a nap" says May standing up.

"No" says Luffy.

The tone of his voice takes all of us back.

May freezes.

Something tells me she's heard him use this voice before.

"Luffy" she says. "I know what your going to say. I'm _not_ going back to my so called family"

Luffy stands up. "Yes. You are. You've never had a real family before. At least meet them"

"Hey" she says slightly worried. "It sounds like you trying to get rid of me"

"What? Of course not"

"Well, don't you remember what you and Ace said before I left. You said that you guys were my family. And now your saying that your not?"

"May-" He actually had a caring tone.

"No. Stop. I'm not going to meet my family. You can't make me. And your wrong. I _DO_ have a family. Did you forget?"

Luffy's eyes widen. "I completely forgot. Your brother is..."

"Whatever" says May quickly. "I'll be in my room"

She walks to the ship and jumps on, disappearing under the deck.

**Luffy's POV.**

I sigh. "Same old May"

"Luffy" says Nami. "You said something about May's brother. Who is he?"

I thought about it. "Can't say"

"What!? Why not?!"

"Because I promised May" I say.

Sanji lights a cigarette. "Got to respect her privacy"

I stretch out my fingers. "I can't tell you his name. But I can tell you her story"

That seemed to catch everyone's attention.

"Well" I say. "May told me that she was adopted by a guy. She was found on a beach when she was about 2. Beside her, was her parents. Only, they weren't exactly... alive"

Sokka choked. "Not alive?"

I shook my head. "She told me that she was on a boat or something and it got caught in this huge whirlpool. Her parents grabbed her and jumped out of the boat just as it got sucked under the water. They swam as hard as they could, but, judging by the wounds on them, they were hit repeatedly by the pieces of wood. One sharp piece, well, it stabbed her dad. Right through the heart"

Usopp shivered. "Talk about bad luck"

Nami shushed him.

"Then" I continue. "I'm not sure what happened to her mom. She didn't have any wounds or anything so I think that she died by hypothermia. Or she drowned. But, May was the only survivor. And she barely made it"

"Whoa" says Sanji.

"Who knew" says Zoro. "that you know what hypothermia is"

"I know right" says Chopper.

"GUYS!" says Nami. "FOCUS ON THE IMPORTANT THING"

"I'm wondering who her brother is. Or, the person who adopted her is. I have a feeling their the same person" says Robin.

"That explains why she's scared of whirlpools" says Zoro.

"But" says Chopper. "I don't want May to leave! We lost Vivi. I don't want to lose May too!"

"Me either. But we have to think about May's family" says Nami.

"You guys are so stubborn" says May.

We all turn around.

May was leaning on a rock.

"Like I said, I'm not going back to my family"

"May" says Sanji. "I don't want to leave us, but I think you should at least meet you family"

Meet. Meat. Oh, I should probably be paying attention to what everyone else is saying.

"But there's a war going on right now" says Sokka.

We glare at him.

"But you know, it's _totally_ safe since the fire nation is basically the head of the war" he says quickly.

"Not. Helping" says Toph.

May stifles a laugh.

"I'm a bit worried though" says Zuko.

"Why" says Nami.

"If we go to your family, they might turn us in. We're kind of wanted"

"Then it's settled. We're not going to meet my family" says May.

"May! Be reasonable!" says Nami.

"That enough!" I say.

**May's POV.**

Everyone looks at him.

"We're not meeting May's family" he says.

I smile.

"What! Just a minute ago, you were trying to get her to agree" says Nami.

"Nami, dear" says Sanji. "Let him speak. He might have a point"

"May, why don't you want to find your family" Luffy says.

"I don't have to answer that" I say.

"Yes, you do" says Luffy standing up.

I raise my eyebrows. "Is that and order?"

"Yeah. It is. I'm _ordering _you to answer it. As your brother"

I scoff. "You just fully said that you weren't my brother. Ace is my brother"

"He's mine too! So, that means that your my sister"

I bite my lip.

"May" says Zoro. "Just answer it. For me"

Well, damn. You have no idea how hard it is to say no to him.

"Fine" I mumble.

Sokka chuckles and I throw a knife at him.

It cuts the sleeve of his shirt.

He immediately shuts up.

"I don't want to meet my family because.." I sigh. "I'm afraid that they won't accept me. What if their not everything I ever wanted? Other than Luffy and Ace and... never mind. Anyway, other than Luffy and Ace, I lost my actual family at like 5 years old"

"Actual family?" says Sanji.

"I mean like... the person who adopted me"

No one said a thing.

"I know" I say. "It's stupid"

"It's not!" says Chopper.

I smile at him.

I stretch. "Now that that's cleared up, how the hell are we getting out of this world?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry but I won't be posting as often because my teachers give SO MUCH HOMEWORK. And I only go on the computer for like 2 hours and I use those 2 hours for homework, but today I got less homework and I have time! So enjoy!**

**Zoro's POV.**

I really wanted to talk to May about her family, but I could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

"I think it's time to leave" says Nami. "We've been here long enough"

"Aw" says Aang.

"I finally got some cool friends and now their leaving" says Toph.

"Hey!" says Sokka.

"But I don't want to go!" whines Luffy.

"I want to" mumbles May.

No surprise there.

Luffy looks at her.

I see her mouth something to Luffy, but I couldn't tell what it was.

But I have a feeling it's something important.

* * *

**Nami's POV.**

I look at May.

I was sure that she just mouthed '_Please, don't tell them about, you know what'_

I raise my eyebrow at her, as a signal.

She slightly shakes her head as a '_Nothing'_ sign.

I sigh.

I can believe that I used to hate May.

And now we're as close as ever.

"I changed my mind" says Luffy. "Let's leave"

"But uh" says Usopp. "How?"

Robin stands up. "We need Waterbenders"

"Why?" asks Chopper.

"We came down from that part of the sky-" She points at a dark cloud hovering in the air. "-and that's where we'll be leaving. If the benders can create a water spout similar to the Knock Up Stream, but a bit less powerful, we might be able to get back to our world"

"M-M-Might?" says Usopp.

"OH ROBIN SWAN~ YOUR SO SMART!" says Sanji.

Zoro shrugs.

"One question" says May. "What about that whirlpool?"

Robin remained silent.

"Oh great" says May. "We leave and then we'll get sucked back down here"

"It's fine!" says Luffy. "We'll find a way. We always do"

"If only we had that octopus" says Chopper.

"Oh, one sec" says Luffy.

He sticks his hands in his pants.

"EW!" I say.

He pulls out the octopus. "I kept it!"

"That's gross" says May.

"For him or for the octopus" says Sanji.

* * *

We all get boarded on the ship and set up the octopus.

"Hope you guys make it back safely" says Katara.

"Your going to give us instructions right?" Aang says to Robin.

She nods.

"Just so this is all cleared up. We _LET_ you guys win. It was TOTALLY a default win" says Sokka.

"Mm hmm" says May. "Sure Sokka"

"Don't die. Got that" says Zuko.

"Such caring words" I say sarcastically.

We set sail.

The Merry stopped underneath the dark, hovering cloud.

"Ready!?" yells Aang.

"YUP!" says Luffy.

The water below the ship starts moving.

"Just tell us when your ready!" says Katara.

"MAY!" says Toph.

May looks up.

"DON'T KISS ZORO AGAIN!"

"WHAT!" says the whole crew. (Minus Robin)

"GO!" yells May.

A huge water spout shoots up from under the ship.

"Set the octopus!" I yell.

Luffy and Usopp use dials that we got from sky island to inflate the octopus.

The water spout disappeared from underneath us.

"INFLATE IT!" I yell.

"IT'S NOT WORKING" says Usopp.

"TRY HARDER! WE'RE FALLING!"

And we were.

The ship was falling toward the water.

"AANG! KATARA! HELP!" I yell.

The water spout re-appeared.

"We can't hold it for that long!" yells Aang.

"I have an idea" says May. "Usopp! Use your impact dial! Robin and I will try to inflate the balloon!"

"WHAT! THAT THING IS PAINFUL WHEN YOU USE IT!"

"SO. IS. DYING"

"Fine! Zoro, Sanji! Come down with me!"

The three went under the deck.

We were slowly falling.

The water spout was losing power.

"HURRY UP!" yells Sokka.

I gripped onto the Merry.

We had better get out of here.

There was a blast of power.

The impact dial.

"MAY! ROBIN! THE DIALS!" I yell.

May and Robin raised the flame and breath dials toward the octopus, but just by looking at it, it wasn't doing much good.

"Usopp!" yells May. "One more time!"

Even with all the noise going on, I could still hear him whining.

"Navigator! Give me another breath dial" says Robin.

"We don't have anymore!" I yell.

There was another blast of power.

This time, the hot air filled the balloon and we stopped falling.

The water spout disappeared.

I looked at the benders.

Aang and Katara had collapsed.

"THANK YOU!" yells Luffy running to the deck.

May and Robin tie the dials to a stick and place them so that the air and fire would always be facing toward the octopus.

"Get ready" says Robin.

Slowly, we floated above the cloud and into the dark could.

"Do you hear that" says May.

I listen. Water. And just by listening, I could tell it was strong.

"I-I'm going to go to my room" says May.

I grab her arm. "Don't. The Merry might have held up for lots of things, but your room is under the deck. It might not be safe"

"Alright. Fine"

The rushing water sound starts getting louder.

"N-Nami" says May. "Are you sure I can't go to my room"

Right before I could answer, rain started falling.

"Rain?" says Sanji.

I realise what's going on.

"EVERYONE! IN THE KITCHEN" I yell.

We all run into the kitchen.

A second after I close the door, water rushing onto the ship, and from the windows, I could tell that we were under the whirlpool.

"It's fine May" I hear Luffy say. "Merry's going to hold up"

I turn and see that May was sitting on the ground, leaning against a wall. Luffy sat next to her.

I never heard Luffy sound so...caring before.

May fiddled with a knife while Luffy played with her hair.

I looked at Zoro.

He looked upset. Or maybe...JEALOUS!

HA!

I had to cough to keep myself from laughing.

I could tell Usopp was doing the same thing.

"Guys" says Sanji. "Were out of the whirlpool"

I open the door and I'm greeted by a bright light.

I walk outside to see that we floated above the dark clouds.

May walks out and exhales. "I thought I was going to die"

"M-M-M-May" I stammer. "S-s-smoke came out of your m-m-mouth"

"Again?"

She blows out some air. But instead of air, fire came out of her mouth.

I scream.

Or at least I thought it was me.

It was actually Usopp. "MAY IS A DRAGON"

"HEY" says May.

Luffy laughs. "COOL"

"It's probably because your a firebender" says Robin.

"OH ROBIN MY LOVE~ YOUR SO SMART!" says Sanji.

**May's POV.**

I rub my head. "I'm tired!"

"THEN STOP FIRE BENDING! IT'S SCARY" says Usopp.

"Chicken" I say.

I walk to the edge of the Merry and sit down with my feet hanging off the edge.

Zoro sits next to me. "Hey"

"What do you want?"

"Such a nice reply"

I sat there silently, swinging my feet like a child.

"So" says Zoro. "You should know that I was awake when you kissed me"


	23. Chapter 23

**I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING AS MUCH AS I USUALLY DO! I have like WAY too much homework. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**May's POV.**

I nearly fall off the edge of the Merry. "What?"

"I said I was awake" says Zoro.

"What do you mean? I never kissed you. Gross" I say.

"Mm hmm" he says sarcastically.

"Aw, Zoro" I say pouting. "You believe my, don't you?"

I brush my hand against his.

He was blushing now. "Uh.."

My fingers go up his arm and when I reach him elbow, I wrap my arm around his.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" I whisper in his ear.

"W-What was the question again?"

"Do you actually think that I kissed you?" I say in a hushed voice near his ear.

"Sort of" he says.

"Hmm, I don't remember ever kissing you" I run my hand down his arm.

"You know what? I, uh, think that I made a mistake. I don't remember either" he says in a shaky voice.

I rest my chin on his shoulder. "Good. Cause if the rumor got out, that wouldn't be good would it?"

He coughs. "Is it just me or is it really hot today?" He pulls the neck of his shirt.

"It's just you" I say. Literally.

I let go of his arm.

I can see the redness on his face go away almost all at once.

"Well" he says scratching the back of his head. "I'm tired"

He walks onto the deck, sits leaning against a wall, and goes to sleep.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

That was close.

"MAAAYYYY~!" I hear Sanji say.

I go back onto the deck. "Yes"

"I MADE YOU, NAMI AND ROBIN LUUNNCHH~"

I laugh at his love sick face. "Be right there"

* * *

After I eat lunch, I walk out onto the deck, looking for Zoro.

But, of course, he was sleeping.

I sighed out of frustration. How many hours of sleep does he need?!

I look around.

Chopper was no where to be found.

Luffy and Usopp were playing around.

OH! THAT RHYMED! I'm such a poet!

...Anyway, Robin was reading a book and Nami was in her room charting things.

That only left one person. Sanji.

You know, I could always do something that didn't involve a pervert.

But, what was there to do?

After a while of debating, I walked into the kitchen to find Sanji making dinner.

"Oh, May, what are you doing here?" he asks cutting meat. Most likely for Luffy.

"Nothing else to do outside, so I figured I might as well keep you company" I say sitting down at the table.

"Well, do you want a smoothie?" he asks.

I nod and in a few seconds, I have a smoothie in front of me.

"Thanks"

He goes back to chopping.

Geez, I was about to say Chopper. Oops.

I sipped the smoothie. Delicious, as always.

I watched Sanji as he cooked, his hands flying here and there.

"So" I say breaking the silence between us. "What're you cooking?"

"Some butter lobster"

I play with the straw in my smoothie, bored out of my mind.

"It's not that I don't want your company, but are you only here cause there's nothing else to do?" he says.

"Well, yeah, I guess so" I say taking another sip.

He wipes his hands on a wet cloth and sits down across from me.

He lights a cigarette.

A sudden question comes to my mind. "Who do you like better, me, Nami, or Robin?"

That question seems to surprise him. "I-I can't choose between you maidens!"

I smile. "Oh, fine. Robin or Nami"

"I still can't choose"

Hmm. "You can't choose between any girl, can you?"

He shakes his head.

"Have you ever had a girl friend?"

His head drops to his chest. "No" he mumbles.

I smirks comes to my face. "Let's make a bet"

"What kind of bet?" he asks.

"Don't act in love with Nami and Robin for the rest of the day. So that means, no 'NAMI SWAN!' or 'ROBIN MY LOVE' and stuff like that"

"And what if I win?"

I think for a moment. "Then I'll get you a date with Nami"

His head perks up. "A-a-a D-D-ATE WITH N-N-N-N-NAMI!"

I nod. "But if I win, you have to..."

What was something he hated?

I get an idea. "You have to give Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp compliments. And ONLY compliments for a whole week"

He chokes. "That moss headed freak?"

"Oh come on. Isn't that worth it for a tiny chance .for a date with your love, Nami?"

"Deal" he says after a while of thinking.

I smile and we shake hands across the table.

"I have to get back to cooking" he says.

I stand up. "I'll just go practice knife throwing"

I walk out of the kitchen. This bet is going to be fun.

My thoughts are interrupted by a sound disappearing.

"Luffy!" I yell.

He comes running with Usopp and Chopper. "What is it?"

"The flame dial. It stopped"

"Out of fuel?" asks Usopp.

Nami and Sanji run to the deck.

"Oh no" says Nami spotting the flame dial. "Usopp, do you have another one?"

He shakes his head.

"Everyone" says Robin. "Hold on"

The octopus deflates.

We start falling.

We all scream as we plummet toward the water far below.

I grip onto the mast, but my grip was loosening.

I stick a knife in the mast and hold onto the knife.

We hit the water with a huge impact.

"Everyone alright?" asks Nami.

I realise that everyone was on the ground.

"Stupid flame dial" I mumble

* * *

After our encounter with that helpless ship, we spot an island after a while of sailing.

"Wow" I say when we reach the island. "This place is really weird"

The trees were as high as two houses. Maybe even higher.

"THIS PLACE IS SO COOL" says Luffy running onto the island.

Usopp and Chopper follow him.

"Guys!" says Nami. "Be careful! We don't know what's on this island"

Despite her warning, they run off until we can't see them.

We all walk onto the island.

All of a sudden, there's a huge sound.

We turn around and see that the Merry was trapped by another ship.

I look at the flag and see a jolly roger. "Pirates"

I hear laughter on the ship.

"Who are they?" asks Sanji.

A huge crowd of men appear on the ship.

"Check it out. It's Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro and Boa May! We're going to get awesome crew members today" says one of them.

"What do you mean your going to get crew members today?" says Zoro.

They explain to us about a game called a Davey Back Fight.

"That's why that other ship we saw was so helpless" says Nami.

"We're not going to play that stupid game" I say.

"But it's not your choice" says a guy. "It's the captains. And the gun shot is the signal of the agreement"

As if on cue, we hear a gunshot from where Luffy ran off to.

"That idiot!"

* * *

We walk around.

For a Davey Back Fight, all these shops seemed more like a fair.

I sit at the back with Usopp, Robin, Nami, Chopper and Sanji.

"I can't believe that Luffy agreed to this! What if we lose a crew member?!" says Nami.

"It'll be fine" says Usopp.

"For YOU! Their not going to pick you! Their most likely going to pick me!" says Nami.

"H-HEY!" says Usopp.

"I got cotton candy" says Sanji.

I motion Sanji to sit next to me.

When he does, I whisper in his ear. "I think we should call off the bet until this Davey Back Fight is over"

His eyes light up immediately. "NAMI SWAN~! WOULD YOU LIKE COTTON CANDY?!"

I face palm myself.

I feel a hand tap me.

I turn expecting to see Zoro, but instead I see a guy from Foxy's crew.

He had a similar hair style as Sanji, but his bangs were much shorter. He had brown hair and green eyes.

He smiled at me. "Do you want to get some food with me?"

I raise an eyebrow at him "Do I know you?"

"Nope. But I know you. Boa May right? My name is Minho** (A/N: the name just popped into my head)**"

I take a closer look at him. He was wearing a blue leather jacket with black jeans. His jacket was half open reviling a white V-neck. He had a slight scar on the lower part of his left cheek. When we smiled, it looked like a dimple.

"Minho?" I say. "Why should I trust you?"

"You don't have to, but this is how you meet people, right?" he says.

Nami and Robin giggle.

"HEY!" yells Sanji.

Oh no. Here it comes.

"GET AWAY FROM MAY" he yells standing in front of me.

I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Minho smiles at me. "Your really pretty when you smile"

My eyebrows raise at the sudden compliment.

"DON'T CALL MAY PRETTY YOU BAS-"

I hit Sanji in the head before he could curse. "STOP EMBARASSING ME!"

**Minho's POV.**

I laugh a bit.

Sanji was holding the spot where May had hit him.

May had a slight blush on her cheeks.

She really was pretty.

She sighs and looks back to me. "Sorry. I don't think my captain would approve"

"Don't worry" I say. "I asked him already"

"Did you? Or are you just lying?" she says.

"You don't trust me" I say. "I can understand, but I just thought that-"

I'm interrupted by someone calling May's name.

I see Pirate Hunter Zoro walking toward us.

"Hey, May. I got you some cotton candy" he says handing her some blue tinted cotton candy.

She takes a bite and smiles at him. "Thanks"

I sigh.

May looks at me. "What's wrong Minho?"

"Your taken already, aren't you?"

Sanji says yes at the same time as May says no.

May glares at him.

Zoro seems to take notice of me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Minho. Part of Foxy's crew"

"That doesn't answer my question" he says. "Why are you talking to us?"

"Actually" says Robin. "He was only talking to May. Or should I say, asking her out on a date"

"A DATE" says Zoro.

"Of course not" I say. "Just asking her to hang out. That's all"

"You guys need to chill out" says May taking another bite of her cotton candy.

"May" says Zoro. "Are you seriously going to go on a date with this scum?!"

"Nice" I mumble.

This seems to amuse May. "Hmm. Maybe I should. If it would make you guys mad. I mean you guys are always too over protective"

"Ohhhhhhh" says the long nosed one.

"Plus" says May. "I haven't been on a date in a while. And I don't meet good looking guys a lot"

"Y-you think I'm good looking?" I say.

"I didn't say that"

"May, don't!" says Sanji.

"Fine" she says. "I won't go on a date with him. But I will go and eat with him"

I smile at her.

Then she does something unexpected.

She takes my hand and walks me toward the food stations.

Damn. I might be starting to like her.

What's bad is that this is all a set up.

Foxy wants her on the crew.

And I'm supposed to be the one to get her.


	24. Chapter 24

**HELLO! Once again sorry for my late updates! But, like always, enjoy!**

**May's POV.**

Minho bought me a drink for me and himself.

There was something about him that made me like him.

But, this didn't seem right.

I mean, I liked Zoro.

"May?" says Minho, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smile at him. "I should probably go back to the crew"

He sighs but smiles at me and waves goodbye.

I wave back and walk to the others, only to find a mad Sanji and Zoro.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" yells Sanji. "GOING OFF WITH THAT-THAT-THAT BUTTFACED FREAK?!"

Usopp and Chopper burst out laughing. "BUTTFACED FREAK! HA!"

Sanji glares at them and they immediately stop laughing.

"May, you don't know if he's trying something" says Zoro.

"Aw leave her alone" says Nami. "Besides, that Minho is kind of cute"

"N-NAMI?!" says Sanji.

"I have to agree" says Robin. "And he's got his eyes set on May"

Nami pokes me. "If he asks you out, SAY YES. You don't meet guys who have charm like him!"

"NAMI! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET HER TO LEAVE THE CREW?!" yells Zoro.

I laugh. "You guys are so weird. I barely even know him"

"So-so you don't think he's cute?!" says Sanji smiling.

I smile. "I didn't say that"

Sanji collapses. "All my three doves like that Minho guy. What does he have that I don't?"

"Well, let's see" says Nami. "He's cute, charming, and that little scar is kind of cute too"

"Also, he has a better sense of fashion than most guys" says Robin.

"And he's really sweet" I smile. "Plus, he called me cute"

This time, even Zoro collapses. "Girls are so hard to understand"

"Tell me about it" mumbles Sanji.

* * *

After Luffy idiotically agreed to a three game Davey Back Fight, I decided to ride with Usopp, Nami and Robin in the first game.

"We had better win this" says Nami.

"Why don't you guys help me build the boat? All we can use is three barrels! And we have to ride the perimeter of the island!" says Usopp panting.

"May, go help him" says Nami.

I sigh. "Fine"

"Cut that barrel for me" says Usopp.

I take out a knife and throw it through the barrel. It splits into two equal parts.

Usopp takes it and positions it on the other barrel. He mumbles to himself as he does.

"Guess he doesn't need any help" I say.

I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn and see Minho.

"Hey" I say. "Are you participating in any of the games?"

"Only the last one. But I can't wait to see how you do in this game"

"I don't think it's going to go that well"

"Aw don't worry" He leans in a whispers in my ear. "Don't tell anyone, but I rooting for you"

He smiles at me and walks away.

"What was that about?" says Zoro walking up to me.

"Chill out. It was nothing" I say.

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me"

I shrug.

"Do you like him?"

Nope, I like you. But of course I don't say that. "I just met him, so I can't really say"

"You like him, don't you"

I mentally face palm myself. "No, I don't"

"Then why did you go on a date with him?"

"It wasn't a date!"

"Sure" he says sarcastically.

"Why do you care? Are you jealous?" I smirk.

He flushes a bit. "No"

"Then why are your cheeks red?"

"Because, it's hot out here"

I smile and place my head on his shoulder. "How about we get some food after this game?"

"Alright. But your buying me a drink" he says.

I take my head off his shoulder and punch his arm. "Uh, how about no?"

He rubs his arm. "Sorry, sorry. I'll buy my own drink"

He walks off.

"SO CUTE TOGETHER" someone says.

I turn and see a group of guys from Foxy's crew.

I point a knife at them. "Leave or die"

In about 5 seconds, the group of guys are gone.

"Hey!" someone yells.

I turn again. "What is it now!?"

I see that dark blue haired girl. Porche, I think her name was.

Should I call it dark blue? Her hair colour is almost the same as mine... Alright then, blue. Not dark blue.

She walks up to me. "Are you May?"

I nod.

"Well, stay away from Minho"

"And why should I?" I say.

"Because, he's apart of MY crew. Not yours. He's starting to like you, and he is way out of your league. In fact, the only person fit for him here is ME"

I roll my eyes. "We're hardly even friends. Why would I date him. If you want him, he's all yours"

I walk away from her. Talk about vain.

"Drama" says Nami.

Usopp screams. "SPLINTER!"

He falls onto his back. "Tell...Kaya...that I died, trying to help... my crew"

I nudge him with my foot. "Hey, race is about to start. Stop dying and finish the boat"

* * *

The boat sways in the water.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I say to Usopp.

"Yes. Well, kind of" he says.

Usopp looked around. "Hey, did you realise that all of Foxy's boats are pointing _away_ from the track?"

"Now that you mention it, it is kind of weird" I say.

"GUYS!" yells Usopp. "AS SOON AS THE RACE STARTS, GET AS FAR AWAY FROM HERE AS POSSIBLE!"

"Alright!" says the referee. "We are starting in 3...2...1!"

**(A/N: I don't want to spend too much time on this race, so I'm not going to add all the little details)**

All of the Foxy pirate's boats moved out of the way, but of course out boats hardly budged.

"Who's rowing?" I say.

Nami points at Usopp.

That's when we noticed the barrels around us.

"What are they?" says Luffy. He touches one and it explodes.

"Bombs. Typical" I say.

"Chopper, pass the oars" says Zoro.

"But I used them to make the boat" he says.

Sanji throws Zoro his oars.

He makes a strong wind and all the barrels float back toward the boat that let them out.

"Usopp!" I say. "Hurry up and paddle!"

**(A/N: I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm not going to write what happened during the race because even if I add May, nothing is really going to change. I hope you guys aren't mad :$ I'm going to start from where Foxy is choosing a crew member from the Straw Hats)**

I collapse to my knees. "I can't believe we lost"

"Who do you think he's going to choose?" says Robin.

"Probably _me!_" says Nami.

"Are you crazy?!" says Usopp. "He'll probably choose the great captain Usopp!"

I stand up. "It doesn't matter who he chooses. The point is we lost. And one of us is leaving"

We were all concerned. Except for Zoro. He was sitting at the back drinking.

"The crew mate we're taking is-" Foxy pointed at the crew. "Tony-Tony Chopper!"

Nami's mouth dropped open.

I grabbed Choppers hand. "No way"

Porche snorted. "Uh, you kind of have to let him go"

"May" says Chopper. "I don't want to go!"

"I'm sorry" says Minho walking up to me.

He picks up Chopper. "Who knows, maybe you might like it with us"

"NO WAY" says Chopper.

Foxy puts a mask on him.

"Your so cute!" says Porche hugging him.

"HEELPP!" he shrieks. "I-I don't want to stay with them!"

"Chopper" says Luffy.

There was a banging noise.

"Shut up already!" says Zoro.

Everyone stopped talking.

"Zoro" says Nami. "Why are you so heartless"

"What he's doing is shameful. How can he call himself a man"

"Hey" I say. "Are you drunk?"

"Chopper" he says standing up. "Stop your crying. Don't worry. We'll win you back"

Chopper immediately stops crying. He sits down. "Bring it on Foxy crew! I'm not afraid of you asses!"

"That's not nice, Choppie" says Porche.

Minho grins.

I smile at Zoro. "Good job"

"What's the next game?" asks Luffy.

"I'm not sure" says Sanji. "But since we lost Chopper, only me and Zoro are going to be playing"

I covered my ears. "That crew is so freaking loud! I can hardly hear myself think!"

They were all running around and yelling, getting ready for the next game.

One guy bumped into me as he ran.

"Watch it pal!" I say.

Sanji's eyes flare. "WHO THE HELL JUST BUMPED INTO MAY!"

He ran away, yelling and accusing people.

Someone bumped into Zoro, causing him to bump into me slightly.

"Damn" he says. "If they don't stop bumping into us, I swear, I'm going to kill someone"

One guy was running around carrying a huge piece of wood. I'm pretty sure he couldn't see over it.

And just our luck, he bumped into me. Hard.

I stumbled forward.

Zoro managed to catch me before I fell, but Zoro leaned back a bit too far.

And guess what?

My lips managed to touch his.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys! So, anyone here Vietnamese? I'm going to Vietnam soon! I don't really know why I'm saying this. Anyway, who likes ma new profile pic? That's right NICHKHUN (Pronounced nick-khun)FROM 2PM BABY! HE IS SO CUTE. Awkward...Enjoy!**

**Zoro's POV.**

What the hell is going on?

I'm kissing May.

I am KISSING MAY.

What kind of world is this? A kind where things that are impossible happen?

Alright; Sanji doesn't like Nami or Robin, Luffy is vegetarian, Usopp is strong, and Nami is donating her money to charity.

Done.

May pulls back.

Her cheeks bright red.

And I'm pretty sure mine were too.

She covers her lips. "Zoro..."

"What just-"

Before I can continue, she runs away into the crowd.

"Yo! Moss head! Where the hell is May?" I hear Sanji yell.

"As if I know!"

"I found the guy-" He stops when he sees me.

He bursts out laughing. "Your as red as a tomato! What happened? May chose Minho over you! Ha!"

"Actually" I say. "She basically chose Minho over both of us"

He stops laughing and falls to his knees. "That damn Minho"

**May's POV.**

I keep on running without looking where I go.

I just kissed Zoro.

What just happened?

I hope he doesn't tell anyone.

But, I feel like smiling.

Well, duh, of course I do.

I mean, I like him, don't I?

Then I bump into someone.

When I look up, I see Minho.

He smiles at me. "Hey"

"Uh, hi"

He raises an eyebrow. "Why is your face red?"

"Uh, I.."

He looks closer. "And why is your lip gloss smudged?"

I look around. "I, uh, I think I hear Luffy calling me. See yea"

Once again, I run away from another cute boy.

**Zoro's POV.**

"Stop crying already!" I yell at Sanji.

But I was still looking for May.

Stupid guy with the wood. Still, I got to thank him.

I hope that May doesn't tell anyone.

I smile at the thought of when she kissed me.

Can I say she kissed me? Cause she was kind of shoved into it. Literally.

Someone taps my shoulder.

I turn and see Nami. "It's almost time for the second game. Get ready"

She squints. "Are you wearing lip gloss?"

I wipe my lips. "Why the hell would I be wearing lip gloss?"

Dammit. When May kissed me, some of her lip gloss got on my lips.

"And" says Nami. "It was kind of smudged"

Before I know it, she snatches my hand and looks at the lip gloss I wiped off.

"Hmm" says Nami. She pulls out her own lip gloss and puts it beside the lip gloss on my hand.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Luckily, the stupid cook was still on the ground, and he didn't notice that Nami was here yet.

"I have #34, which is 2 shades lighter than this..." she mumbles.

"What are you doing!" I say.

"Two shades lighter...#32..." Her eyes go wide. "#32 is the lip gloss I bought May!"

Damn, busted.

**Minho's POV.**

Wait, what the hell is that supposed to mean?

May's lip gloss was on Zoro's lips?

I listened to the whole conversation from behind one of the huge trees.

Hmm, now I have some dirt on May.

And on Zoro.

Plus, technically, Zoro and Nami were holding hands right now.

I sigh. May makes it so obvious that she likes Zoro.

I doubt that I can make her join the crew if she likes him.

And he obviously likes her back.

I look back at Zoro and Nami.

Zoro pulled his hand away.

I grin.

I know exactly what to tell May.

I hope she won't be heartbroken.

But, of course, she'll have me.

And eventually, she'll be apart of our crew.

**May's POV.**

Calm down.

CALM THE HELL DOWN.

I don't know what was going on with me.

It was just a kiss.

A kiss with Zoro.

Zoro, that cute moss headed freak.

CRAP. DO NOT GO INTO SPACE.

"MAY" I hear Luffy say. "TIME FOR THE SECOND RACE!"

I stand up and run over to him.

Someone grabs my arm.

When I turn around, I see Zoro.

My face starts feeling hot.

You know, I bet my cheeks are as red as blood.

Well, actually, that makes sense because the blood is rising to my cheeks.

"May" he says. "We have to talk"

"I don't feel like it" I say quickly. "And you have to get ready for the next game"

"I don't care right now"

"So, you don't care about Chopper?"

"Of course I do, but we need to clear things up"

I try puling my arm out of his grip, but it was clear he wasn't letting go.

"Please May" he says.

"Your not letting go, are you?" I say.

He shakes his head.

I know how to make him loosen his grip.

But, I don't know if I should do it.

"Zoro" I say. "I don't want to talk about this"

"And why not?"

I sigh and move closer to him.

I'm about to yell at him when I think about how to loosen his grip.

I lean in and kiss his cheek.

His grip immediately loosens.

I back up as fast as possible.

Zoro's face is bright red.

I turn around. "Because it just happened twice"

I run toward the arena for the second game.

As I run, I can't help but giggle a bit.

I kissed Zoro. _Again_.

And this time, it was my choice.

* * *

I stand beside Nami and Robin.

Nami face palms herself as we watch Zoro and Sanji fight over who is going to be the ball man.

Robin chuckles. "They really can't get along, can they?"

I turn to Nami. "Go ahead"

"Sanji!" she says. "You look great in that ball hat!"

"I WILL FOREVER BE THE BALL MAN!" he says.

I laugh.

"Alright!" says the referee. "The game starts now!"

**(A/N: Once again, I'm skipping the game, but don't worry, the next game I will NOT SKIP****)**

"YEAH! ZORO AND SANJI!" yells Usopp and Luffy.

I can't believe Zoro threw that giant.

"N-NAMI SWAN! ROBIN MY LOVE! MAY MY DEAR! DID-DID YOU SEE ME OUT THERE?!" says Sanji running toward us.

"Yup!" says Nami. "Uh, good job"

We all clear out of the stadium.

"WE CAN GET CHOPPER BACK!" says Usopp.

"YEAH!" says Chopper.

As I walk, I spot Zoro starting to walk toward us.

Should I talk to him?

Nami grabs my arm. "We need to talk"

She drags me behind a tree. "I know that you and Zoro kissed"

I gulp. "L-look, I didn't do it on purpose! This-this guy bumped into me, and Zoro caught me. But, you know, my lips sort of landed somewhere"

Nami laughs. "Why are you so nervous? I mean, you and Zoro make such a cute couple!"

I smile. "Thanks, but we're not dating"

"Mm hmm, whatever you say"

"Wait" I say before she walks off. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Chill out May" she says. "I won't tell anyone"

And she walks off.

I'm about to when I bump into someone again.

I rub my forehead. "Sorry"

"It's fine May" says Minho.

I look up and see that I bumped into him again.

"So, what's up?" I say.

"I wanted to talk about Nami"

"Wait" I say. "Do you like her?"

He shakes his head. "No way"

He looks around. "I think she's dating Zoro"

I nearly choke. "What?"

"I saw her and Zoro holding hands"

"S-So?"

He looks at me.

I'm pretty sure that he was raising an eyebrow, but he had put his Foxy mask on, so I couldn't tell.

"May" he says. "They were holding hands. Do normal friends do that?"

Well, me and Zoro held hands once. "I guess not. But why are you telling me?"

"I just wanted you to know" he says. "But I don't know why their not telling anyone. I don't think they trust you. By you, I mean the crew"

He walks off.

I start walking toward the others. Nami and Zoro holding hands? No way.

They would never.

And Nami thinks I like Zoro.

Me and her are, like, best friends.

She wouldn't do that to me.

As I'm approaching the crew, I can't help but notice how Zoro and Nami are standing next to each other.

Then, something catches my eye.

On Zoro's right hand, there was a smudge of lip gloss.

And on Nami's left hand, there was some lip gloss to.

Does that mean that Minho wasn't lying?

"Luffy" I say. "I'm going to get ready for the next game"

"But aren't you going to see who we're going to take back?" he says.

I shake my head. "I already know. And if you choose someone else, then just tell me later"

I'm about to walk to the Merry when I spot Minho sitting down on a bench and writing something.

I sit beside him "Whatcha doing?"

I seem to catch him by surprise. "Oh, May. I'm just, uh, writing a.. a poem"

"Really? Can I see it?"

He hands it to me.

The poem reads

_'I know our hearts are the same but_

_We always miss each other_

_Even looking at each other without words_

_Now I've gotten tired_

_Every day, every night, only you could fill me up_

_It's alright, it's alright, now please answer my heart'_

**(A/N: Just saying, those are the English lyrics from a 2pm song called 'Give It To Me')**

**Minho's POV.**

This isn't part of the plan.

She shouldn't be here with me,

She should be in her ship, pitying herself.

Crap, I might have just ruined the whole plan.

And yes, poem writing is a hobby of mine.

May smiles. "This is so sweet. It doesn't rhyme, but it's still really good"

"Uh, thanks"

"Is it meant for anyone?" she says handing the poem back to me.

"Not really. It's just a hobby of mine"

"Your good at writing poems" she says. "Not like me. I can't hardly even say a sympathetic sentence"

I can't help but laugh.

Holy crap. This isn't good. I'm nearly in a relationship with Porche.

"So, aren't you sad that Nami and Zoro are dating?" I say, trying to change the subject.

"Sad? Why would I be sad?" she says, surprising me. "Nami is like, my best friend. And Zoro is a close friend of mine. And if they like each other, what can I do about it? And besides, have you seen Nami? Almost every guy she meets falls for her. And she knew Zoro first anyway"

Oh great, now I can't help but feel bad about what I did to her.

"But, do you like Zoro?" I say.

She thinks.

"Yes" she says sighing. "I do. But please, don't tell anyone"

"Why do you like him, though?"

"Because, he's just so...different than other guys. He's hopeless with directions, yet he's so strong. He sleeps all the time, and he isn't the smartest, but he always knows what to say to me. Most of his qualities are kind of bad" she says laughing. "But that's what I love about him"

She stops laughing when she realises that she let the word 'love' slip out.

"I-I didn't mean that I love him" she says quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes, I'm sure"

I look at her. She told me that she wasn't sad, but it was clear she was.

"You love him. But he likes your best friend" I say.

Her eyes start getting teary. "I guess that's how it is"

"I'm so sorry" I say.

She smiles. "How can you be? It's not like you pretended they were dating to make me sad or whatever"

Oops.

Sorry May, but that's exactly what I did.


	26. Chapter 26

**HEY! Little thing, I might not be posting for about 1-2 months during November and December :( I'm going on vacation and I don't really have time, but I will try my hardest to post as much as possible, just stay updated!**

**May's POV.**

I hit Luffy in the head. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU TOOK THE STUPID HORSE BACK AND NOT CHOPPER? DON'T YOU THINK THAT CHOPPER IS A LITTLE OMRE IMPORTANT THAN A DUMB HORSE?!"

"I'm sorry May" he mumbles.

I sigh. "You are so stupid sometimes. You haven't changed since we were kids"

"And you've changed a lot!" he says pointing at me. "You used to be just like a boy! And you were so nice to me! And now your so girly and mean!"

I smack him. "We haven't seen each other in like 4 years! Obviously I'd change!"

I feel a hand on my shoulder. A familiar chill runs down my spine.

I turned around and saw Zoro.

"May" he says. "You acting different. What's wrong?"

I push his hand off. "Nothing"

Usopp gasped. "I've NEVER seen May push Zoro away before!"

I glare at him.

"What!" he says. "Aren't you two dating?"

"No" says Zoro. "She's busy with that Minho guy"

"At least Minho cares about me" I shoot back.

Nami pulls my hand. "Come on May. Let's go change for the last game"

* * *

"What the hell are you doing!" she says as I pull the jersey on.

"What do you mean?"

"She means" says Robin. "That your acting strangely"

Nami looks at me. "Is it because of the-"

"No!" I yell.

I storm outside and walk to stadium.

I pulled the jersey down as much as I could, but no matter what I did, it always stayed above my belly button.

"MAY" says Sanji. "YOU LOO BEAUTIFUL!"

I force a smile.

I am so freaking tired of his flirting.

Either that, or I'm just pissed.

I sat down, and tried to remember Minho's poem.

It was so sweet.

I scolded myself. Why can't I make a poem like that.

Alright, let me try.

_'All over the world_

_There's one thing I do_

_My heart want's to scream-_

I see Zoro and Nami walking beside each other.

-_I hate you!'_

Wow, such a sympathetic poem.

I sigh and throw a knife at the ground out of frustration.

"May" says Zoro. "You alright?"

"Yeah" I say bitterly. "I'm fine"

I take the knife out of the ground and put on my roller skates.

"YEAH!" I hear Luffy yell. "WE'RE GOING TO CRUSH THEM!"

I laugh, remembering the day's with Ace.

Although, every year or so, I would go somewhere else in the East blue to train for a few months. One time, I left for almost a year and a half.

"May" says Zoro. "Why do you keep spacing out?"

I rub my head. "Just leave it alone"

"I got it" says Sanji. "May is going first. Then Nami goes. Then Usopp. Then Robin. And finally Luffy"

"AW WHY" he whines.

I look up and see Minho smiling at me.

He was participating in this race.

He skates up to me. "Make a poem yet?"

I think back to the poem I just made. Not saying that to him.

"Uh, not really" I say laughing

"Make on up on the spot. It doesn't have to rhyme"

I sigh. "Alright. Here I go"

**Zoro's POV.**

Where did May go?

I hear her laugh.

I hide behind a bench and listen.

"Alright" she says. "Here I go"

Minho laughs. "Go ahead"

"I love you so much,  
I have to say that to you today.  
The love I've hidden is blazing up,  
I want to let you honestly know my heart"

**(A/N: Once again, English translations from a 2pm song called 'Hot')**

That's what I hear her say.

IS SHE ADMITTING HER LOVE TO MINHO?!

Minho whistles. "That was deep"

"Thanks, but I just said whatever came to my mind"

Minho leans in to her ear, causing her to blush.

"Who was it about" he says in a hushed voice.

DAMMIT! THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE _MY_ LINE! I'M ALWAYS THE ONE TO SAY THOES THINGS TO MAY AND MAKE HER BLUSH!

His lips are still near her ear when he puts an arm around her.

THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE WHAT I DO TOO! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO STEAL NEXT? MY CLOTHES?

He says something to her, but I couldn't make out what it was.

Her buries her head in his shoulder.

He was actually pretty tall.

May was about 5'7.

But he was like 6 feet.

He whispered something into her ear.

This time, I heard.

"It's alright. I won't tell"

They let go of each other, and May smiles at him.

He smiles back and skates away.

Her smile fades away, and she skates toward Luffy.

This isn't good.

I'm losing her.

And this time, it might be for good.

**May's POV.**

I talk to Sanji about his plan for awhile until the referee tells us the game is about to start.

I take my place.

I look to my side and see Porche.

I guess I was racing her.

She glares at me. "Your going down"

I scoff. "The only way you could beat me is if you cheat. And I'm pretty sure you will"

She stutters a bit, then gives up.

"On your mark. Get set" says the ref. "GO"

I push off as hard as I could.

I haven't skated in like, 5 years, but I was still pretty good at it.

I skate past Porche.

I hear the ref telling the other people to start.

The turn comes up.

I turn my feet in a swift movement.

As I turn, the skates make a skidding sound.

"Hurry up guys!" I yell to Nami, Usopp and Robin.

They were pretty fast, but me and Porche were to far ahead.

Everyone else from Porche's team was pretty far back too.

I smile at her, causing her to glare.

One lap done.

Sanji whistles "GO MAY!"

Zoro smiles at me.

I'm pretty sure that I ended up blushing.

"Aw" says Foxy. "The killer is blushing"

"Shut up, Split head!" I yell.

He falls onto all fours. "She doesn't like my hair"

I feel something tackle me onto the ground.

"I'm sorry" says a familiar voice.

Minho had tackled me.

Porche zoomed past.

"Thank you, darling!" she says winking at Minho.

"Darling?" I say.

Minho gulps.

I take his hand and flip him onto his back.

"You two timing douche bag!" I say.

There's a 'ohh' from the crowd.

The ref blows his whistle. "Game over! The Foxy Pirates win!"

I stare at Minho. "I can't believe I didn't see it coming"

I skate away from him.

Zoro grabs my hand. "You alright?"

I roll my eyes. "Are you kidding? Now I have a reason to beat them senseless"

"She's fine"


End file.
